Nota Aprobatoria
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Levi es el nuevo profesor de carrera de Eren, quien esta fascinado con un atleta rubio, Levi empezara a hacerle los días difíciles tanto por motivos personales como por celos. Pues él lo vio primero, pero ese rubio oculta algo siniestro… ¿Qué será?. RIREN, LevixEren, BL. (Romance/Drama/Misterio/Tragedia)
1. Chapter 1

**(N/T):** Hola y bienvenidos a una lectura más de las muchas que ya existen en FF, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar a leer, si les gusta déjenme saberlo con un comentario, sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Aclaraciones:** Es una historia completamente **AU** , en otro universo, si, si tendrá **HARD** , pero en una buena historia **No** todo es **LEMON**.

…

 **-La medicina esta tan cerca del amor como de la ciencia, y esas relaciones son importantes incluso hasta en la cima de la vida misma.**

 **-Rachel Naomi Remen.**

…

-NO…. No lo haré cejotas- Replicó cruzándose de brazos el pelinegro.

-Eres el mejor médico, así que darás la materia y ya- Decía el Rubio fastidiado tomando el puente de su nariz.

-¡Por eso mismo!, no pienso dar clase a nuevo ingreso, esos mocosos no se toman en serio las materias al principio, no quiero ser niñera- Sentenció con voz severa.

-Ya te dije que no me importa, vas a dar clase este año al grupo de nuevo ingreso Levi, o te quito los casos importantes de la policía y se los doy a Hange- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no estaba para soportarlo más.

-Oi, oi, oi, No te atrevas a quitarme mi trabajo para dárselo a esa loca cuatro ojos, ella solo es una oncóloga amante de los virus y bacterias, nadie es mejor en la rama forense que yo- Se levantó de la silla y colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Entonces esta dicho, aquí tienes el horario, solo darás una clase, para que el demás tiempo sigas con tu investigación- Le pasó un folder que tomo el pelinegro de mala gana.

-¿¡Anatomía básica!?, ¡Mis años de estudio para dar anatomía básica!, debe ser una puta broma- ojeaba con el ceño fruncido aquellas hojas.

-No encontramos un profesor a tiempo para el inicio de clases- El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no se los das a la loca?-

-Ella esta con los de 6to. Semestre, y tiene su horario lleno-

-¿A la mierda conmigo? Esa cuatro ojos si puede dar clases a grupos avanzados… ¿y yo no?- Lo miraba con rabia.

-Nos vemos la siguiente semana para el inicio a clases Levi- El rubio lo miro seriamente por unos segundos para después ignorarlo mientras leía algunos papeles.

-Hijo de puta- Salió azotando la puerta, mientras maldecía camino a su oficina.

Suspiró profundo al entrar a su lugar de resguardo, no podía creer que tendría que lidiar con mocosos, que se tomen abroma los primeros semestres y para colmo es una materia absurda que no le emocionaba nada.

Dejó el folder en su escritorio y empezó a cambiarse detrás de un biombo que tenía en su oficina, colocó su pulcro uniforme quirúrgico y salió por esa misma puerta, caminó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban al sótano de la universidad, traspasó unas puertas de metal y entro a su zona feliz, una enorme sala, pulcra y blanca, respiró profundamente al sentir el olor a químicos y limpiadores, sonrió y se dispuso a trabajar, caminó hacia los refrigeradores de pared que tenía esa enorme sala y abrió el casillero 9, jaló la manija y saco una larga plancha donde se encontraba con un hombre grisáceo. Acercó una mesa de metal y con cuidado colocó el cuerpo en ella, cerro el casillero y llevo la mesa al centro debajo de unas enormes luces blancas que iluminaban a la perfección.

-Bien, empecemos contigo pobre diablo- Hizo una media sonrisa y se dispuso a trabajar.

Se acercó a su reproductor de música y no dudó en poner un poco de ópera, escogió "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle", La ópera de Carmen le fascinaba.

Comenzó a sonar la canción y se alistó felizmente, colocó su bata quirúrgica, sus guantes y cubre bocas, tomó sus anteojos y se acercó al sujeto que estaba frio sobre esa mesa. Presionó una pequeña grabadora que tenía para poder dictar sus resultados y después poderla escuchar en su oficina para hacer sus informes, tomó sus instrumentos, se dispuso a empezar.

-El desprecintado e inicio de la necropsia se produce a las 13:00 pm- dice mirando el reloj que está en la pared. -Cadáver frío en rigor mortis de un hombre, de 75 kgs, de una edad estimada de 23 años, en buena condición corporal- _Pobre mocoso_ , pensó con una sonrisa de decepción. -Al abrir el cráneo se observa una extensa hemorragia subaracnoidea sobre el cerebro- continuó hablando lento y frio. –Previo se hicieron muestras de sangre, dio positivo para alcohol y drogas, Al examinar el sistema respiratorio se observa sangre…- dio un gran suspiro y terminó el trabajo con rapidez. -La causa de la muerte se debió al traumatismo agudo por el golpe de un vehículo, fractura craneal aguda y múltiples hemorragias compatibles con el traumatismo por el golpe-, Terminó de limpiar al muchacho para regresarlo a su casillero, limpió, desinfecto y acomodó todo dejando la sala impecable de nuevo. Llevó consigo su grabadora para regresar a la oficina. De camino por ese pasillo noto una figura alta que lo saludaba felizmente, gruñó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Enano!- Retumbó la voz chillona de esa mujer.

-Quieres callarte psicópata- Le regañó el pelinegro.

-Me enteré que serás niñero- dijo riendo mientras le daba un golpecito juguetón en el brazo.

-Vuélveme a tocar y mi próximo caso serás tú- Le rugió sin mirarla y siguió su camino.

-Vamos amargado, mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo tu cliente hoy- Se refería al cadáver de aquel joven.

-Fue una muerte por negligencia propia- Suspiró fastidiado pero continuó,-Era solo un mocoso que se alcoholizó y drogó, no miro por donde iba, fue un estudiante de administración de este campus, estúpidos e inconscientes deportistas- Decía con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Así que el chico terminó en tus manos, si… supe del escándalo que se armó, los padres querían demandar a la escuela- Sonaba triste al pensar en ese pobre joven.

-Espero le sirva de lección a sus amigos- bufó.

-Vallamos a cenar algo estoy hambrienta- Intento cambiar de tema, no le gustaba mucho hablar de muertos.

-Tienes razón muero de hambre, después del trabajo se me abre el apetito- La chica lo miró con asco mientras se retorcía en un escalofrió.

-Y yo soy la loca- dijo riendo, el más bajo le regalo una risa corta.

El pelinegro sabía que ella era oncóloga, se atrevía a decir que una de las mejores del país, solo le gustaba estar en su laboratorio examinando muestras, trabajaba muy bien con sus pacientes, pero decía que lo suyo eran los vivos, a pesar de sus diferencias trabaron una buena amistad, su relación era de amor odio pero se conocían perfectamente, como colegas se apoyaban cuando tenían problemas.

En la semana se la pasó armando el expediente de ese chico, Moblit era el abogado que representaba a la institución así que estuvo trabajando muy en conjunto con Levi, los padres de ese mocoso demandaban a la escuela por falta de seguridad, pero lo que aquel chico tonto hizo era ajeno a la institución.

-Lo hacen porque están dolidos Levi- hablaba tranquilamente el abogado.

-Su hijo fue un idiota, la universidad no lo obligó a embriagarse y drogarse- Lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Lo sabemos, de eso me encargo yo, gracias otra vez por todos tus aportes, el caso está por cerrarse, por cierto, Hanji me dijo que mañana darás clase, ¿Ya preparaste tu temario?- El más bajo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y choco fuerte su palma contra su frente.

-Mierda- Masculló en voz baja levantándose de su asiento,-Tengo que irme Moblit- Empezó a tomar varios papeles de su escritorio y aguardarlos en su portafolio, -No puedo creer que seas esposo de esa loca- se burló mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su oficina, se despidió y salió hacia su hogar. Vivía en un pent-house en una buena zona, le quedaba a 20 minutos de la universidad, no podía pedir más.

Al llegar buscó de mala gana en su gran librero, que se expandía por su amplia sala, algo básico para enseñar a los mocosos, sabía que él era muy estricto, así que haría que sus alumnos no olvidaran quien era Levi Ackerman. No durmió mucho esa noche, en parte por preparar una clase y otra por analizar otro caso que tenía.

Llenó un termo con té negro y salió malhumorado a su clase, miró la hora al encender su auto, aún era temprano, su clase empezaba a las 10:00 am, tenía una hora para llegar tranquilamente.

Buscó el aula que le asigno Erwin, aun nadie entraba, así que aprovechó para acomodar sus papeles y preparar el material, era un aula tipo auditorio, se quedó sentado sobre su silla con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ingresaran las nuevas víctimas, poco a poco iban entrando con caras de asombro y un poco asustadas, dando la hora empunto se levantó y noto como toda la clase se quedó en silencio mirándolo.

-No me interesa saber nada de ustedes, así que en esta clase no vamos a perder el tiempo con presentaciones estúpidas, si se quieren conocer lo harán fuera de mi clase- hizo una pausa mirando seriamente a todos, -Quiero que sepan que no estoy muy feliz dando clases a unos mocosos, mis clases son muy estrictas y no tolerare interrupciones-. Caminó a la mitad del aula prendiendo el proyector, -Soy el Doctor Ackerman, les impartiré la clase de anatomía básica, sonara fácil pero para su desgracia no se los hare sencillo- noto como lo miraban con asombro pero no les dio importancia, tomó la hoja de asistencia y comenzó a decir los nombres que aparecían, cada que mencionaba un nombre levantaba la vista para ubicar al alumno que contestaba.

-Jaeger…- murmuró muy por debajo, se quedó mirando el nombre, _¿será posible?_ , pensó para sí mismo, -Eren Jaeger- levantó la vista con ceño fruncido esperando respuesta.

-Presente- Divisó a un chico alto en la segunda fila.

-¿Eres hijo de Grisha Jaeger?- pregunto con un tonó más frio que de costumbre, miró al chico que solo asentía nervioso. –El hijo del famoso doctor Jaeger nos hace el honor de estar en nuestra clase- Terminando de decir esto toda la clase volteo al ver al joven que volvía a tomar asiento nerviosamente. –Veamos si está a su altura-.

No es que odiara al chico, pero a su padre, esa era otra historia, lo recordaba bastante bien, pues cuando él estaba cumpliendo su residencia tuvo muchas discusiones con ese hombre, Levi no era de las personas que se callan las cosas, y ni hablemos del tacto, su boca suelta lo llevo a cumplir guardias de tres días sin descanso, hacer informes, básicamente Grisha lo trató como escoria durante su residencia, sabía que lo hacía para que renunciara pero jamás se doblego, trató con los peores pacientes, llegó a desmayarse del cansancio y recibió un regaño porque pensaban que estaba durmiendo en labor. Su cuerpo se llenó de ira al recordar como el padre de ese estúpido mocoso casi hace que se quiebre en su formación profesional.

Terminó de pasar lista y dio el temario, su semblante era muy imponente para su estatura, hablaba directo y frio, explicó su forma de calificar y dio el nombre de los libros que les ayudarían a estar al corriente con los temas, explicó que su materia se vería dos veces por semana, un día seria teórico y otro seria en el anfiteatro* médico, aclaró dudas y finalizó su clase. Guardaba sus cosas ignorando como sus alumnos salían del aula.

-Profesor- Levantó la vista ante el llamado, miró al joven Jaeger que sonreía frente a su escritorio, lo examinó por unos segundos, era alto, sus ojos de un profundo verde claro, que combinaban con su apiñonada piel, debía admitir que el chico era atractivo, arqueo una ceja esperando a que preguntara algo, -¿Usted conoció a mi padre?, ¿Eran colegas?- Eso ultimó le llegó como una punzada al hígado.

-Digamos que estoy al tanto de las personalidades notorias en esta rama- trató de no sonar tan agresivo, -¿Cómo es que un Jaeger terminó aquí?- pronunciar su apellido le daba rabia.

-Soy el orgullo de mi padre, hare todo mi esfuerzo para que siga aún más orgulloso de mi – Sonrió ampliamente, pero Levi lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así que el orgullo de la familia…- seguía sonriendo de esa manera mientras lo veía fijamente, el chico borro su sonrisa y notó un leve sonrojo.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza –Mi padre tiene mucha confianza en que me gradué con honores y mantenga en alto nuestro apellido-

-No me digas…- Llevó una mano a su barbilla y su sonrisa se hizo más grande –Pues espero lo mejor de ti- Le extendió una mano al joven que no dudo en estrecharla, su sonrisa se borró ante el tacto de esa piel, era agradablemente cálida, soltó al joven con un movimiento brusco, se disculpó y se dispuso a irse.

De camino a su oficina iba con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, pensaba como el destino le puso una ayuda para cobrar todo lo que sufrió por culpa de ese doctor de cuarta, sabía que el aura de perfección que pedía Grisha Jaeger era enorme, y haría que se sintiera apenado por tener un hijo que no esté a su altura.

-Dale las gracias a tu padre- Dijo mirando de nuevo el nombre del joven en esa hoja.

…

 **(N/T):** El primero de muchos. (:

 **ANFITEATRO:** Lugar destinado a la disección y estudio de cadáveres (necropsia), en las universidades se utiliza para enseñar procedimientos como anatomía.

Que el universo les sonria.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T):** Hola, Blanca aquí de nuevo, Esta historia me absolvió casi un mes, me emocione mucho haciéndola, se puede decir que casi ya la tengo terminada, pero nunca está de más hacer una revisión, cuando tenga días libres del trabajo subiré un cap.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

 **Advertencia:** Chicos este capítulo les puede causar un poco de asco, pero nada tan exagerado hahaha.

…

 **-Que tu medicina sea tu alimento, y el alimento tu medicina.-Hipócrates.**

…

Eren salió de aquella clase con ese profesor que lo hizo sonrojar, debía admitir que imponía muchísimo, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan guapo, quería esforzarse para llegar a ser notado por él, se asustó un poco cuando supo que era muy estricto pero eso no lo detendría. Su día paso tranquilamente el joven se dio cuenta que todos los profesores, eran tan tranquilos a comparación de Levi, terminando sus clases se dirigió a su dormitorio, acomodaría las cosas que aún le faltaran y comprobaría si ya estaba su compañero de cuarto ahí, cuando él llegó por primera vez vio todo un lado de la habitación ordenado pero jamás vio al chico. Entrando a su habitación, encontró a un joven rubio de ojos azules sentado sobre su cama leyendo.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo al momento en que este entro al cuarto.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- Era claro que él no lo reconocía de alguna parte.

-Vamos en la misma clase, todos supimos quien eras después de que el profesor Ackerman te mencionara- Eren no lo recordaba, todo el día estuvo pensado en otra persona.

-Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre- Se disculpó.

-Soy Armin Arlert- Le extendió una mano y no dudo en tomarla.-Tu padre es un medico muy reconocido, es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país, lo admiro muchísimo- Armin sonaba muy emocionado de conocer a Eren.

-Si bueno… yo…no soy mi padre- El castaño le sonrió un poco incómodo, cosa que el rubio noto.

-Ah…no… me refirió a que… estoy interesado en esa misma rama- Le sonrió ampliamente.

Eren notó la estantería en el lado de la habitación de Armin, el chico tenia muchísimos libros, se notaba que era todo un ratón de biblioteca, este le explicó que su pasatiempo favorito era leer, cosa obvia.

-Eren, ¿ya elegiste algún club para este semestre?- Eren negó con la cabeza –Vamos a los estantes que se ponen para ver qué tipo de clubs hay, como es primer día debe haber espacio en todos- El chico sonaba emocionado.

-Si claro- Eren sabía que necesitaba amigos y ese chico le agradaba.

Caminaron a la explanada principal del campus y Eren se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de alumnos caminando y revisando los estantes, pasaron por todo tipo, pero a Eren no le intereso ninguno, teatro, danza, cocina, dibujo, había un maldito club de comedia, cosa que se le hizo ridículo, llevaban ya rato dando vueltas hasta que vio a su compañero emocionarse.

-Mira Eren un club de lectura- Armin lo tiro del brazo, Eren rodo los ojos pero sonrió acompañando a su emocionado acompañante.

-Hola chicos me llamo Annie… Annie Leonhart y soy parte del club de lectura ¿Les interesa?- Una linda chica de ojos azules les saludo cuando estos estuvieron frente a su estante.

La chica miro a Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella notaba que el chico era guapo y quiso explicarle a lo que hacían en el club, Eren se negó amablemente diciendo que su compañero es el que quería intentar entrar y el solo lo acompañaba, Annie miro a Armin con duda pero le sonrió de igual manera explicándole, Eren notaba como Armin se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso mirando a la chica, sonrió de lado al ver su expresión.

-Annie mi ratona de biblioteca favorita- Una vos fuerte y masculina apareció de entre los demás alumnos y abrazo a la rubia de sorpresa.

-Quítate de encima Reiner o te golpeo- Le gruño la rubia empujándolo. Reiner rio y la soltó levantando los brazos en defensa.

-Así como la ven es una chica que practica judo- Dijo el alto rubio a la pareja de jóvenes que miraban la escena.

-Vete de aquí ahuyentas a los chicos- la rubia lo empujaba para que se fuera.

Eren se quedó mirando al rubio fijamente, le pareció increíblemente atractivo, lo miraba analizando todo su cuerpo, no prestaba atención a la conversación de esos dos, solo lo admiraba, se notaba que era un deportista, su cuerpo fuerte era difícil de ocultar.

-Hey chicos ¿ya escogieron un club?- Eren fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando ese chico le hablo, levantó la vista y vio como le sonreía ampliamente.

-Eh… no aun no- Eren negó y sintió su cara arder al mirarlo.

-Pues si les interesa, son bienvenidos al equipo de americano- Tomo a Eren por los hombros dándole un apretón, el castaño se sonrojó al doble y sonrió nervioso, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Annie quien soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible, apenas se daba cuenta de que Eren no le haría caso.

-No creo… no soy bueno en los deportes- Eren les sonrió tímidamente.

-Cualquier cosa date una vuelta por el gimnasio- El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Eren y se despidió con la mano.

Eren se sentía nervioso, ese chico guapo de había guiñado un ojo, era el segundo hombre en el día que lo ponía de esa manera, dejo que Armin y Annie terminaran de hablar y al final le entrego unos papeles que le indicaban como se realizaban las reuniones de su club, se despidieron de ella y siguieron caminando juntos.

-Creo que le agradaste a Annie- Decía el rubio con la miraba en el piso.

-Es linda… pero no…- Río negando con la cabeza haciendo que Armin lo volteara a ver con una ceja levantada –No… me interesan… las chicas- Lo dijo nervioso temiendo que su nuevo compañero lo juzgara por sus preferencias sexuales, no sería la primera ni la última vez que sucedía.

-Eso es estupendo- Canturreo el rubio feliz, Eren lo miro con ambas cejas levantadas y apretando los labios –Me refiero a que….-

-Lo entiendo… se ve que se llevaran bien, aprovecha entrando a ese club para conocerla- Eren le palmeo el hombro y Armin asintió feliz.

Dieron otra vuelta pero no encontraron nada que a Eren le llamara la atención, se resignó y decidieron regresar a su habitación, de regreso compraron comida chatarra para compartir, platicaron el uno sobre el otro conociéndose mejor, ambos notaron que tenían una que otra cosa en común, Eren mencionaba a su padre, si, sabía que era un gran médico, pero quería que lo reconocieran por quien era, no por lo que su padre era, con lo cual Armin estuvo de acuerdo, Armin estaba ahí con una gran beca y no desperdiciaría esa gran oportunidad que le dieron, la plática de los dos siguió por gran parte de la noche, no se aburrían uno del otro.

…

Los días pasaban y por fin llego el día que aquellos amigos esperaban, poder estar en un anfiteatro y ver un cuerpo por primera vez, _muerto claro está_ , tenían un reglamento de uniforme y ambos iban juntos platicando camino a su salón, miraron a varios de sus compañeros que ya reconocían entrar, miraron la gran sala que tenía los asientos acomodados en forma circular alrededor de un centro donde se encontraba una camilla con algo bajo una manta y junto a esta estaba ese hombre de ojos grises con ceño fruncido mirando a todos.

-No se acomoden en los pupitres, vengan alrededor de la mesa- La voz seria sonó cuando algunos alumnos se empezaron acomodar en sus asientos.

Eren y Armin se miraron con duda levantando los hombros pero obedecieron y se juntaron con todos los demás, estando toda la clase presente, el profesor se colocó en medio de esa mesa y sonrió mirando a todos, Eren sintió un escalofrió al ver ese tipo de sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

-Bien las reglas son fáciles- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa –Esto decidirá una parte de su parcial al final de la calificación del mes- Todos los alumnos se tensaron – Menos un punto si salen corriendo de aquí, menos dos si los veo vomitar, menos tres si se desmayan y si hacen dos de esas tres cosas, pues supongo que saben matemáticas ¿verdad?- Todos asintieron y esperaron ordenes –Muy bien… colóquense un par de guantes y hagan una fila-

-¿Qué crees que hagamos Armin?- Eren estaba nervioso y emocionado.

-No tengo idea, pero no entiendo eso de vomitar- El rubio se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

El profesor Ackerman llamo al primero en la fila y destapo lo que tenía sobre la mesa, un fuerte aroma a químicos invadió el salón haciendo que arrugaran la nariz, Eren apenas noto el cuerpo gris que estaba sobre esa mesa, alcanzaba a ver que ya habían practicado bastante con él, tenía varias marcas y suturas, el chico que paso primero se voltea con asco poniendo los ojos en blanco pero se controló, no podía decir lo mismo de la chica que siguió después de él, el profesor le pidió que se acercara y le señalara un órgano al momento que esta se acercó se escuchó una arcada y la chica vomito a un lado, todos se tensaron y miraron con miedo.

-No, no, no, vuelve a la fila, nadie va a limpiar nada, tienen que acostumbrarse a los olores- Le indico a un estudiante que tuvo la intención de ir por los utensilios de limpieza, Levi tenía una media sonrisa mirando el espectáculo, lo estaba disfrutando, preguntó el nombre de la chica y le indico que podía ir a un pupitre a esperar, -¡El que sigue!- llamo al próximo en la fila, un chico alto se acercó nervioso, al llegar a la mesa, oler los químicos, oler el vómito fresco y mirar el cuerpo, cayó en seco al piso, Levi rodo los ojos, no llevaba ni un minuto parado ahí, -Alguien venga y levántelo y díganme su nombre- señalo al bulto que estaba en el piso.

\- Es Jean… Kirstein- Dijo un joven bajo con el cabello rapado acercándose al bulto, lo despertó con un poco de algodón con alcohol pasándolo por la nariz, el chico se incorporó de un salto y Levi le indico que se sentara.

Los chicos seguían pasando, dos más habían vomitado, Levi tenía una mano en el puente de la nariz, se le notaba fastidiado y molesto.

-Como esperan ser buenos médicos si se descomponen con tan poco- soltó un suspiro pesado.

Eren era el siguiente y estaba muy nervioso por ver como se pusieron sus compañeros, se dijo que no respiraría por la nariz, podía notar el desastre que había alrededor de la mesa, charcos de vomito que le revolvieron el estómago, se acercó y noto como el mayor lo veía con un brillo en los ojos, Eren bajo la vista y noto el cuerpo ahora que lo tenía de frente, estaba abierto completamente, algunos órganos tenían tonalidades verdosas y negras, se puso pálido, escuchó un sonido de papel desenvolviéndose y levantó la vista, ahí tenía a su profesor con una hamburguesa de comida rápida en la mano que desenvolvió, No tenía idea de donde la consiguió, sacó aire pesadamente por la boca al escuchar como vomitaban detrás de él.

-Dame tu nombre y vete a sentar ya ni sigas formado- Eren vio como Levi decía eso con la boca llena, apretando los dientes intentando aguantar el estómago que quería salir por su garganta, -Muy bien Jaeger, señálame donde está el hígado- Eren vio cómo se acercó más a él, los olores comenzaron a marearlo, tenía miedo de desmayarse, olor a vómito, químicos y a comida rápida, le sonrió pesadamente con la mandíbula contraída y le señalo el órgano –¿Puedes tocarlo por favor?- vio como levantaba una ceja y noto la comida en su boca, tenía que salir de ahí, correr, pero no pudo, asintió con el cuerpo rígido y toco el órgano, su mente se puso en blanco, su boca salivaba tanto de asco, pero se mantuvo firme, por fin le indicaron que se sentara y corrió a la banca más alejada, para comenzar a respirar pesadamente con la boca.

-¡Son un desastre!, dejemos la clase hasta aquí, Jaeger, limpia la sala- Eren se levantó de un salto por la sorpresa.

-Pero…-

-Jaeger no repito las cosas dos veces- No lo dejaron terminar de hablar, unos fieros ojos lo miraban, a lo que terminó asintiendo.

Eren miro desde su lugar todo el escenario con una cara de asco, Armin le dijo que estaría en la biblioteca por cualquier cosa que necesitara, al cual este solo asintió, le dio una palmadita de apoyo, haciendo que Eren se encoja de hombros.

-Mierda- mascullo disponiéndose a limpiar


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T):** Blanca aquí de nuevo, No se desesperen, la historia puede empezar un poco tediosa pero prometo se ira poniendo mejor poco a poco, algo me dice que no será una historia corta.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **...**

 **-Una historia, una verdadera, puede curar tanto como la medicina.**

 **-Eben Alexander.**

…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Hanji estaba sentada en la oficina de su amigo mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Fue para que se acostumbraran cuatro ojos- Se defendió dándole un sorbo a su té.

-¡Son chicos de primer ingreso Levi!... eso fue muy cruel- Le miraba con los brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza.

-Tch… más vale pronto que tarde-

-Una cosa es que aprendan a diferenciar los órganos, pero no de un cadáver que ya se está pudriendo y luego te atreviste a comer frente a uno… y me llamas a mi loca- La castaña rio por el humor cruel que su amigo tenia.

-El mocoso no cedió… estaba seguro que vomitaría o se desmayaría o las dos- Miraba fijamente su taza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Él es el chico al que quieres hacerle la vida imposible por lo de su padre?- Lo miro con ambas cejas levantadas y este solo le rodo los ojos –Eso es demasiado infantil hasta para ti… el chico no hizo nada- le defendió.

-Te meterías en tus propios asuntos loca, ¿no tienes que regresar a jugar con virus y bacterias?- El mayor comenzó a tomar sus cosas para salir de su oficina.

-Ya Levi no seas tan rudo con ellos, en la universidad nadie te hizo algo así y menos en tu primera semana- Escuchaba decir a la castaña detrás de él, decidió ya no contestarle y salió de la oficina dejándola sentada.

Se maldijo internamente, pues la mujer lo había hecho sentir como si fuera un monstruo, suspiró pesado intentaría remediar eso la próxima clase, de camino por los pasillos escucho unas arcadas sonoras, se giró para ver que venían del anfiteato, coloco las manos en las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, caminó hacia el salón con la idea de encontrarlo con el desastre de ese sonido, deslizo la puerta y un olor a limpiadores le invadió, no pudo evitar sonreír mirando todo el lugar, escucho otra arcada y miro debajo de él, ahí estaba Eren de rodillas vomitando sobre un bote, lo miro fijamente hasta que el chico levantó la vista mirándolo, se pedio en esos ojos verdes que estaban cristalinos por el esfuerzo, unas lágrimas pequeñas se formaban y estaba sonrojado con la boca entreabierta con restos de vomito en sus comisuras, se le hizo simplemente perfecto, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos perdido en un mar verde, hasta que notó como el castaño juntaba las cejas y lo miraba con duda.

-¿Cómo estas Jaeger?- Supo que su pegunta era estúpida pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, el chico se encogió de hombros, seguía respirando pesado por la boca, -¿Quieres que te lleve a comer algo?-terminado de decirlo el chico trago saliva y no contuvo otra arcada para seguir vomitando, el pelinegro sonrió con los dientes apretados, se quedó parado esperando a que el chico se controlara. –¿Mejor?- Eren solo asintió limpiándose.

-Creo que olor a limpiador fue lo último que pude soportar- soltó una pequeña risa y se incorporó.

-¿Seguro que no quieres algo… para el estómago?-

-No gracias, es solo que tantos olores juntos terminaron por ganarle a mi estómago- El chico sonreía apenado y seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias por limpiar- Levi estaba apenado, tal vez Hange tuvo razón y se excedió un poco con todos los chicos y mucho más con él.

-No es nada... supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a estas cosas- Eren le sonrío de tal manera que el mayor tuvo que recordarse de respirar, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin decir nada, Eren se sonrojaba cada vez más cosa que el mayor noto, ya no era por lo anterior, se le hizo adorable. -Si bueno... tengo que irme Doctor Ackerman- Sintió tan extraño que le llamaran por su apellido, pero seguía parado sin decir nada embobado en sus ojos esmeralda, vio como el chico agarraba el bote donde dejó el contenido de su estómago para llevarlo con él.

-No te preocupes... mandaré a alguien a limpiarlo tu déjalo- Levi sostuvo su mano y le retiro el bote dejándolo en su lugar, Eren asintió y se fue despidiéndose.

Levi se sentía extraño, bajo esa expresión seria que siempre tenían ya hacía una sonrisa que quería salir, -Contrólate Levi, carajo es un mocoso- se dijo en voz baja agitando la cabeza intentando sacar toda idea.

El pelinegro llevaba bastante tiempo sin sentirse así por una persona, aún recordaba su última relación que tuvo con Furlan, hacía años de eso, el chico le exigía demasiada atención, pero él estaba muy concentrado en su profesión que la relación terminó. Ahora que lo pensaba el trabajo absorbió gran parte de su vida, no estaba molesto al respecto porque le encantaba lo que hacía y prácticamente el estudio lo sacó de las calles y los malos pasos, no tiraría todo su esfuerzo por una persona, pero ahora ese sentimiento volvió a despertar.

Se dispuso a irse a su hogar, se sentía extraño y en cierta manera le molestaba, de camino al estacionamiento de maestros busco algún intendente y le pidió que se encargara del salón de medicina, subió a su auto y suspiro un tanto agotado, se sentía mal por los chicos de la clase, levantó la vista y miro por unos segundos la explanada principal, agradecía que el estacionamiento quedara tan cercano a los edificios, encendió el auto, pero al volver a levantar la vista, los vio, ahí estaba Eren en compañía de un mastodonte alto y rubio, Levi no aparto la mirada de la pareja que caminaba en dirección a la salida, apretó con odio el volante haciendo que sus nudillos fueran blancos, cuando notó que el rubio pasaba una mano por los hombros del castaño. Agito la cabeza negándose, se recrimino siendo un idiota, ya que no tenía derecho de sentirse así, solo era un estudiante más, desaparcó el auto y se fue, no quería seguir viendo esa escena.

…

Eren camino rápido por el pasillo, sentía que su corazón latían por tener tan cerca a esos ojos grises, se detuvo frente a una expendedora de bebidas y la miró fijamente, fue consciente del sabor a vomito en su boca y decidió conseguir una gaseosa, tomó su cambio y escogió sabor limón, se sintió en la gloria cuando la bebida fría resbaló por su garganta.

-Hola chico del estante de libros- Eren casi se atraganta al ver a ese rubio. -Perdóname, es que no se tu nombre- se disculpó frotando su nunca con su mano.

-Soy... Eren Jaeger- Seguía mirándolo fijamente, era imponente tenerlo muy cerca.

-Hola Eren, yo soy Reiner Braun- le extendió una mano y Eren solo la miraba, reaccionó y la estrechó nervioso.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y el castaño solo negó con la cabeza. -Vamos te invito algo de comer- Le dio una palmadita en el hombro indicándole que se fueran.

Caminaron en silencio, Eren no sabía cómo empezar una conversación, abría la boca de vez en cuando queriendo decir algo pero terminaba por cerrarla por pena, Reiner notaba al chico que estaba nervioso a su lado, el silencio no se le hacía incomodo pero sabía que al chico le costaría mucho dar el primer paso.

-Entonces... Eren... ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- El rubio paso un brazo por los hombros del chico y lo atrajo hacia él.

Eren se tensó ante el gesto y su sonrojo era visible,-No... No lo sé... lo que tú quieras- bajo la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

-Vamos a una de las cafeterías que quedan cerca al campus- Siguieron caminado y Reiner no soltó el amarre de los hombros del otro, ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron un deportivo negro pasar a toda velocidad. -Valla sí que está loco ese hombre- Se rio Reiner siguiendo con la vista el auto que se alejaba.

Llegaron a una cafetería no muy lejos y se sentaron uno frente al otro, Eren seguía muy nervioso, solo había visto ocasionalmente a Reiner durante la semana, pero nunca le había hablado, y menos ahora que lo tenía frente a él, _"¿De que se supone que hablemos?_ ", era lo único que pasan por su mente. Ordenaron hamburguesas y malteadas, algo muy común.

-Entonces... ¿Qué estás estudiando Eren?- Reiner ya lo sabía pues Eren traía puesta una bata blanca, pero buscaba como romper el hielo.

-Medicina- Lo miraba fijamente con los puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

-Que valiente por elegir una carrera tan pesada, yo estoy en los edificios de junto, en administración- Trató de hacer sentir cómodo al castaño con un tono amigable.

-Oh... ¿y eres igual de nuevo ingreso?-

-No, no, Soy de Segundo año- Eren le dedicó una mirada sorprendido.

-¿Oh en serio?... ¿entonces qué edad tienes?- empezaba a sentir curiosidad por él.

-23... ¿Qué?... ¿Me veo más grande?- Bromeó.

-¡No, claro que no! Así está más que bien-.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?- Reiner levantó una ceja y lo miró divertido.

-Yo... este...- Escuchó una risa frente a él.

-Solo bromeó... Lo siento, lo siento- decía entre risas, vio cómo Eren se sentía más tranquilo y una sonrisa torcida aparecio en su rostro. -Entonces Eren... ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- soltó sin más.

-¿Qué?- El castaño no sabía qué hacer, como es que de la nada él le preguntaba eso.

-Bueno quería saber si tenías alguna novia- Lo miro fíjamente esperando una respuesta.

-No, nada de eso...- Desvió la mirada y se metió un par de papas fritas a la boca para calmarse un poco.

-¿Novio entonces?- Eren levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos a la par. -¡Aaaaah!, entonces si tienes novio- afirmó.

-No, no tengo- Le decía con una sonrisa tímida, sentía que su cara ardía, estaba emocionado que ese chico le estuviera coqueteando.

-Mmm…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, se sonrió en sus adentros con malicia.

Reiner intentó que en todo momento Eren se sintiera cómodo en su presencia, le dijo que cuando él quisiera fuera a las prácticas del equipo para verle, platicaron sobre algunos gustos y pasatiempos, al final intercambiaron números, Reiner pago la cuenta insistiendo que él lo había invitado y se dispusieron a volver a la universidad, de regreso Reiner volvió a aprovechar la cercanía y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Eren, llegaron a la explanada y se despidieron.

Reiner observó cómo Eren se alejaba y caminó a su edificio de fraternidad, El chico se le hacía muy atractivo y no dudaría en pasar un rato de diversión con él, viendo cómo era su personalidad tenía que pretender ser una persona ejemplar para que cayera más rápidamente. Llegando a su fraternidad se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntaba un chico alto.

-Tranquilo Berth, estaba con aquel chico- le restó importancia mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- Pregunto Bertolt pasándole una lata de cerveza.

-Solo quiero divertirme un rato, el chico esta bueno- Dio un trago largo a su cerveza disfrutando su sabor.

-¿Otro nuevo?- Reiner lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, si, como sea... algo me dice que me va a costar un poco, pero al final, todos ceden- Término el contenido de su lata y la estrujo.

-Solo intenta controlarte- Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al sillón contiguo.

Reiner solo bufo fastidiado, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, no tenía por qué controlarse, él era Reiner Braun y podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese lugar.

…

Eren llegó a su habitación sonriendo por su salida anterior, estaba feliz, él rubio le gustaba y sabía que sería correspondido, pero no quería llevar las cosas rápido, así no era él, no quería que pensaran que era fácil.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Armin estaba sentado en su escritorio con un libro enorme y apenas se giró para mirarle.

-Reiner me invito a salir... no pude negarme- soltó con una sonrisa dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Reiner... Reiner Braun?- El rubio se volteó completamente mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí, justo él- decía recostado sobre su almohada.

-Si sabes... quien es él... ¿cierto?- Armin sonaba un poco serio haciendo que el castaño se incorporara sentándose en la cama.

-Pues un estudiante de administración muy guapo y jugador de americano- Se lo dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

-Eren... es el hijo del decano de toda la universidad... no solo de un área... de TODA la universidad- puso énfasis en esas cuatro palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Annie me contó... y no solo eso... dice que tiene su carácter, digamos que... le mencioné que te gustaba un tal Reiner...No sabía si se trataba de Braun, pero ella me pidió que tuvieras cuidado- Sonaba avergonzado y un tanto preocupado.

-¿Cuidado?, Reiner es la persona más carismática que pude conocer- Se burló un poco de su amigo.

-Pues... no lo conozco Eren... solo te comento que me han dicho-

-Exacto Armin... cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien-

-Supongo...- Soltó sin ánimos y regreso a su lectura.

…

La siguiente semana Levi se disculpó con sus alumnos, llamándolos cobardes y débiles, no era bueno con las disculpas pero les aclaró que no tomaría represalias con su calificación siempre y cuando no se volviera a repetir. Claro que ya no usaría cadáveres en estado de descomposición ni los torturaría, seguía creyendo que eso les formaría el carácter pero Hange no dejaba de molestarlo al respecto.

Notaba como Eren ponía empeño en la materia, y eso le molestaba, porque el castaño hacía todo por quedar bien con él, sonriéndole y haciéndole cumplidos sobre su profesión pero cuando salían de clase estaba ese mastodonte que lo acompañaba a todos lados. Comenzó a dejar trabajos con mucho peso en puntuación, no le importaba afectar a los demás estudiantes, al único que tenía en mente era Eren. Se sonrió victorioso cuando al salir de una clase escucho su conversación.

-Lo siento Reiner, tengo que estar en la biblioteca con los chicos- lo escucho disculparse y alejarse con un grupo que identificaba como el cara de caballo, he-man en miniatura, un pecoso, y el maestro limpio. Obviamente esos chicos no eran nada tontos, se juntaban con los dos más matados del salón.

Regresó a su oficina y se quedó ordenando el papeleo que había dejado para después, aún era temprano y aprovecharía el día para terminar. Lo que más odiaba era rellenar expedientes, le irritaba tener que estar encerrado en esa oficina escuchando sus propias grabaciones una y otra vez, llegó al punto de casi odiar su propia voz. Se quitó sus lentes y froto con fuerza sus ojos, no estaba consciente del tiempo que llevaba mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Terminó de imprimir todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejó sobre la mesa, estaba harto, solo quería salir de ahí.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina estirando un poco los brazos, estaba cansado de estar en esa posición por bastante rato. Llegó a su auto y miro en el reflejo lo cansado que se veía, abrió la puerta y aventó su portafolio al asiento del copiloto, antes de entrar escucho una voz que hablaba demasiado alto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Busco de donde provenía la voz y vio a ese fastidioso futbolista hablando por teléfono, pareciera que siempre terminaba encontrándoselo. -No, no, simplemente no cede… ¿Cómo que me calme?... Ya eh perdido demasiado el tiempo- Levi lo miraba con disgusto y se preguntaba, _¿Qué hacia un estudiante en el estacionamiento de profesores?_ , resopló ante el escándalo y decidió entrar a su auto, pero un nombre lo detuvo. –El estúpido de Eren solo dice que no… Si, ya se, ya se….¡Con una mierda que ya se!...No me quiero ver en la necesidad de forzarlo…A ti que te importa… Si yo digo que me ayudes es porque lo harás… Me vale mierda lo que tu pienses, por mi estas aquí…¡SI!... Exacto de eso estoy hablando… No eres tan imbécil como pensé Berth… Ok, ok, iré de inmediato- No podía creer lo que veía, el chico que siempre estaba fuera del salón esperando a Eren parecía no existir, este tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada depredadora. Se preguntaba si el castaño sabia de esa faceta. Miró como suspiraba pesado y se tallaba la cara, para después agitar la cabeza y sonreír como siempre, esa acción se le hizo terrorífica, pero lo que no se sacaba de la mente era…

 _No me quiero ver en la necesidad de forzarlo…_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T):** PERDON, me pasaron tantas cosas, este capítulo lo subiría para el cumpleaños del enano… pero mi computadora se sobre calentó y murió…¿saben lo difícil que es encontrar quien repare computadoras antes de navidad?….pfff… justo me la entregaron ayer por la tarde, así que perdón otra vez… y sin más drama… a leer.

 **PD:** Prácticamente esto lo escribí en mi celular al igual que los siguientes dos caps….

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

…

 **-El abuso de drogas es una enfermedad médica que requiere médicos profesionales.**

 **\- Doug Ose.**

…

-¡Es que simplemente no me la creo!- Soltó en un grito, ganándose un sonoro "shh" de todos alrededor.

-Eren no deberías gritar en la biblioteca- Marco hablo casi en un susurro.

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que Jean tiene 8 y yo un 7?- Estiro ambas manos molesto hacia su amigo.

-Tal vez no eres tan inteligente como pensábamos- Se burló.

-Ya quisieras pony- Gruño mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Eren tal vez fue un error- Armin trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo pero pareciera que nada lo haría.

-¿No me digas?, ¿Tú crees?- El sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno yo soy feliz con mi 8-. Soltó Connie sin preocupación mirando su celular, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-¡¿8?!- Dijeron en unísono.

-Si… algún… ¿problema?- Connie los miro sin saber que pasaba, Eren solo grito escondiendo su cara en sus manos. -¿Todo está bien?- Miro a todos al ver la reacción de Eren.

-¿No estabas escuchando verdad?- Jean lo miro con su cara apoyada en una mano.

-Estaban hablando de cuánto sacamos, ¿no?- Los miró Connie confundido, Jean solo rodó los ojos.

-Porque no hablas con el Profesor Eren- Lo ánimo Marco.

-Sí, ve a buscarlo a su oficina y pídele que te explique- Armin palmeo uno de sus hombros, Eren lo miro entre sus dedos resoplando.

-Si supongo... iré de una vez- Se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

-¿No creen que exagera?- Decía Jean mientras Eren se alejaba.

-Pues se ha estado esforzando mucho y es la única materia en la que ha sacado eso- Armin se encogió de hombros.

-Además él nos ayudó mucho con ese proyecto Jean-

-Marco tiene razón, yo estoy sorprendido con mi 8- Connie sonreía feliz.

-Supongo que se confió- Jean se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de todos.

…

Eren camino pensando que le diría a su profesor, o mejor dicho cómo se lo diría, estaba molesto, como era posible que siendo quien ayudó tanto a sus despistados amigos fue el que salió con menor calificación, bueno, dejando de lado a Armin que su boleta solo conoce calificaciones de dos números.

-¡Eren!- El rubio salió de la nada plantándose frente a él.

-Ahora no Reiner, tengo que arregla unos asuntos- Lo ignoro pasándolo de lado, sintió un fuerte tirón y fue empujado contra la pared con fuerza.

-¡A mí no me haces desplantes así idiota!- Le rugió el rubio cabreado, pero al ver la cara de miedo que causó en Eren supo de su desliz. -Quiero decir... Perdón... es que... Vengo de un entrenamiento y traigo la adrenalina a todo- Intento sonreí lo más amable posible.

-Perdón... tengo que irme- Eren se escabulló de entre sus brazos aterrado para continuar su camino.

Puso su mano en su pecho y notaba su corazón a tope, jamás le había hablado así, ¿A eso se refería Armin con lo de su carácter?, o tal vez si fuera lo de su entrenamiento, pero esa mirada fiera se quedó grabada muy dentro de él, y ese miedo no quería volverlo a pasar. Volteó discretamente sobre su hombro, pudo ver al rubio golpeando la pared con un puño haciendo que le diera un escalofrío, agitó su cabeza y se apresuró.

Se quedó frente a las puertas de madera de esa oficina, respiró profundo y llamó a la puerta, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil hasta que escucho un _"pase"_ del otro lado, abrió la puerta con un poco de miedo pero entró, ahí estaba su profesor, tras un escritorio con el cabello un poco revuelto y unos lentes que lo hacían ver jodidamente atractivo, no despegaba la vista de su computadora, Eren se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, en realidad estaba perdido en su atractivo, Levi al no escuchar a nadie levantó la vista, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Eren inmóvil frente a su escritorio, estaba mordiéndose el labio, arqueó una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

-Doctor Ackerman- Se notaba nervioso, pero su profesor continuó sin decir nada solo lo miraba. -Me... me gustaría saber... porque tengo un 7 en mi calificación- Se acercó un poco más al escritorio.

-Tú deberías saberlo- su contestación fue cortante y volvió la vista a la computadora.

-Pero... es por eso que estoy aquí- Levi volvió a mirarlo suspirando.

-No estoy en contra de qué apoyes a tus compañeros- se quitó las gafas apretando el puente de su nariz -Pero, ¿entregar trabajos iguales?... Jamás esperé eso- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Claramente no entendía nada.

-Señor Jaeger... Los trabajos de Springer, Kirstein y Bott, son prácticamente resúmenes de su trabajo- Eren lo miraba sorprendido, -Así que le quite un punto por cada uno de ellos, sé que su intención no era mala, pero deben aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismos- Levi apoyaba su barbilla en ambas manos.

-Pero...-

-Si no tiene otra duda lo veo la siguiente clase, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- Volvió a colocarse sus lentes para continuar con su trabajo.

-No es justo- Soltó cabreado.

-La vida no es justa... dedíquese a trabajar mejor- Le reprendió con un tono serio.

Eren se mordió la lengua, pues no quería decir algo que terminaría por perjudicarlo más, le dirigió una mirada de enojo y salió de la oficina, caminó por el pasillo maldiciendo entre dientes, No estaba enojado por ayudar a sus compañeros sabía que ellos casi le rogaron, pero que le bajaran calificación por esa razón sí que le molestaba, tendría cuidado la próxima vez.

Sintió su celular vibrar, al revisar se puso un poco tenso.

 _R: "Podemos hablar?!"_

Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto mirando la pantalla, ¿Qué podía querer Reiner con él después de lo de hace rato?, dudo un poco pero le contesto.

 _E: "Si está bien"_

 _R: "Te veo en la explanada principal"_

 _E: "Ok"_

Caminó un poco nervioso, lo que no quería es encontrarse con ese hombre molesto, llegó a la explanada y miró a todos lados, se quedó unos minutos esperando hasta que divisó a una silueta alta caminar hacia él.

-¡Hey!- Saludaba con una mano acercándose al castaño, Eren solo agitó la mano. -Oye... en serio perdón por lo de hace rato... estaba exaltado- mintió.

-Está bien... Yo también... estaba molesto- Eren se sentía incómodo por primera vez con él.

-¿En serio?, Qué tal si te contento y me disculpo por mi carácter- Reiner lo abrazo, pero Eren lo rechazó discretamente mientras empujaba su cuerpo lejos de él.

-¿De qué hablas?- Tomo un poco de espacio y lo miro con duda.

-Tengo una fiesta de la fraternidad, qué tal si vienés, invita a tu amigo bajito, sé que se lleva bien con Annie y ella también irá- Lo tomo por los hombros agitándolo amigablemente, este torció el gesto -Vamos será divertido y estarás con amigos- Eren no se sentía cómodo con el contacto físico.

-Está bien...- cedió.

-¡Genial!, te veo a las 10 no llegues tarde- volvió abrazarlo y se fue.

No estaba seguro de en verdad querer ir, no es que no le agradara Reiner, pero ahora notaba como era más posesivo con él, llegó a su habitación con la esperanza de que su amigo declinara la invitación así tenía el pretexto perfecto.

-¡Eren!...- saludó efusivamente el rubio -Annie me ha dicho que tiene una fiesta y que debería invitarte- Eren se quedó con la boca abierta, todas sus esperanzas murieron.

-aaah... si... justo... justo eso te iba a decir... es la fiesta en la fraternidad de Reiner- No sonaba nada convencido.

-Si lo sé, así tú podrás estar con Reiner y yo con Annie- Armin estaba un poco emocionado, Eren sonrió lo más honesto que pudo y terminó aceptando.

Él no era de fiestas, no recordaba alguna a la que hubiera ido, y luego, sería en una fraternidad de deportistas, sabía que estar con ellos significaba ser "especial", pero a él no le importaba, le gustaba Reiner, aunque ese ambiente no le agradara, se alistó lo más sencillo que pudo, no es que fuera para impresionar a alguien, en cambio su amigo, se notaba que se arregló para impresionar y ya sabía exactamente a quien, esperó a que Armin terminara de alistarse.

La fraternidad no les quedaba retirada, prácticamente todo el vecindario estaba lleno de estudiantes, era como estar en una pequeña Ciudad Universitaria, se podía escuchar la música a varias casas de distancia, divisaron una casa grande color blanco con unas puertas dobles abiertas a la par, había jóvenes por todas partes, ambos amigos se miraron y entraron, caminaron entre la gente empujándose un poco hasta llegar a una sala, había una larga mesa pegada a la pared, tenía bebidas de todo tipo, cervezas, diferentes licores y mezcladores, Escogieron un par de cervezas pues no querían tomar algo fuerte para empezar, ambos buscaban ente los jóvenes alguna otra cara conocida.

-¡Armin!- Se escuchó como alguien le gritaba.

-¡Hey Annie!- Armin saludaba a una rubia que se abría paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ellos.

-¡Viniste!... ¡Hola Eren!... Qué bueno que lo convenciste- Dio un abrazo rápido al castaño.

-Creo que él fue quien al final me convenció-

-Igual me alegro que estén aquí-

-¡Valla! Miren a quienes tenemos aquí- Llego Reiner acompañado de Berth saludando alegremente.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Berth.

-Si, si, si, hola a todos, que bueno que están aquí- Reiner se abrió paso colocándose a un lado de Eren.

-Tu fraternidad esta increíble Reiner- Soltó Armin mirando alrededor.

-Las fiestas son lo mejor de aquí créeme- Le guiño un ojo divertido.

-Si ya lo veo- Eren le sonrió a Reiner emocionado por el ambiente que había.

-Chicos dejen que nosotros les traigamos algo bueno para beber- Reiner codeo a Bertolt en el brazo.

-Sí, sí, les traeremos algo mejor que eso- Contesto cómplice.

Ambos amigos se alejaron en búsqueda de nuevas bebidas, prepararon algo simple pero fuerte, se notaba que Eren era un novato en temas del alcohol, así que las cosas serían más sencillas para Reiner, antes de poder regresar, tomó a su amigo por el brazo.

-Berth, justo ahora voy a necesitar tu ayuda- Bertolt se giró para mirar a su amigo con un poco de inseguridad -La próxima bebida que yo te diga que le des a Eren, le agregas estas dos pastillas- Dejo caer en su palma un paquetito con dos tabletas.

-¿Las dos?- Reiner asintió -Reiner... quedará inconsciente, no crees que es mucho- El rubio lo miro como si fuera algo obvio.

-Tú le pones las dos y ya- Palmeo su hombro dándole a entender que no quería réplica.

-Está bien- Soltó derrotado.

Regresaron con las bebidas y las entregaron, la plática siguió lo más casual que se pudo, de vez en cuando Reiner intentaba abrazar a Eren o tomarlo de la cintura, pero este se le escabullía, se estaba cabreando por el rechazo del castaño, lo que menos quería era tener un arranque de ira y gritarle.

Annie se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, se alejó entre la multitud logrando llegar, se sentía cómoda con Armin, no era como los idiotas del equipo que solo buscaban con quien acostarse, en verdad el pequeño rubio tenía grandes temas de conversación y le prestaba atención interesándose en sus gustos, en verdad le gustaba. Se lavó las manos y se acomodó un poco el cabello, se miró en el espejo, estaba un poco sonrojada por el alcohol, aún no estaba mareada pero si alegre, se sonrió y decidió volver con su grupo.

A medio camino su sonrisa desapareció por completo al tener a Reiner frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Qué quieres Reiner?- Se quejó sin ánimos.

-Annie, Annie, Annie, sabes que eres mi chica favorita ¿Verdad?- Tomo su cara con una de sus manos, ella en respuesta se apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Que te traes?- Lo apartó con un empujón.

-Que te parecería... no lo sé... ya no deberme ningún favor- Sonrió divertido por la expresión atónita de Annie.

-Lo dices... ¿en serio?- Reiner asintió. -¿Cómo?- Se acercó a él con emoción en sus ojos.

-Llévate al amigo de Eren de aquí- Annie frunció el ceño con duda. -Quiero tener a Eren para mí solo- explicó, -Pero no se separa de ese amiguito suyo... ¿Entiendes?- Reiner levanta las cejas con una sonrisa burlona.

Annie asomó su cabeza por el costado del cuerpo de Reiner para mirar a los dos amigos que platicaban tranquilamente con Bertolt a su lado, dedicó una mirada triste al castaño alto, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de romper lazos con Reiner.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Seguía mirando a Eren.

-Vamos Annie... Ese chico se muere por ti... vallan a follar algún lado pero sácalo de mi camino- Ella lo miro con un sonrojo en su cara, ¿Sería posible que Armin le quisiera?.

-¿Que le vas hacer?- Su tono era triste y un tanto preocupado.

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿Lo harás o no?-

-Prometes no volver a pedirme nada... absolutamente nada- rogó.

-Seré un cabrón Annie pero cumplo mis promesas, pero tampoco recibirás ayuda de mi parte si llegas a necesitarla- La sentenció estirando su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Está bien- No dudo en tomar la mano.

Reiner sonrió satisfecho observando cómo la rubia se alejaba hacia los chicos. 

-Pensé te habías marchado- Le sonrió Armin al verla de regresó.

-No podría... Oye Armin me podrías traer otra bebida- intento hacer una cara tierna de súplica, a la cual este accedió saliendo en busca de lo pedido, esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y se acercó a Eren, -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Lo tomó tímidamente por el brazo.

-Si claro- Su sonrisa amable hizo que casi flaqueara.

-¿Te...te molestaría si me quedo a solas con Armin?- Dentro de ella esperaba que le dijera que no, vio cómo Bertolt la miraba con cierto pánico en sus ojos y supo que fuera lo que fuera, lo que Reiner tramaba no iría bien. -Mejor olvídalo no quiero dejarte sólo- Se corrigió.

-No, no, lo entiendo- Palmeo su hombro, -No creo que Armin sea tan valiente como para pedirme eso- rio, -Nos quedaremos Berth, Reiner y yo- Dio un golpe juguetón al brazo de Bertolt, esté le miraba atónito.

-No Eren, Armin y yo no...-

-¿Nosotros no que?- Interrogó el rubio a espaldas de Annie.

-No nada Armin... De hecho, Berth y yo tenemos que irnos... ah saludar... ya sabes- Era pésimo dando excusas, Armin lo miro extrañado.

-¿Se van?- Armin le entregó su bebida a Annie.

-No te molesta quedarte a solas con Annie... ¿oh si?- Le sonrió el castaño divertido.

-Yo... no, no... No claro que no... Pero tal vez ella no quiera y ...-

-Si quiero- Soltó bruscamente.

-Bien... vamos Berth busquemos algo de tomar... diviértanse chicos- Hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse, Bertolt les dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo y salió atrás de este.

-Salgamos de aquí- Annie tomó la mano de Armin jalándolo fuera de la casa, no quería quedarse para averiguar qué sucedería después.

-¿Dónde se metió Reiner?- Eren miraba a su alrededor en busca del rubio.

-Fue a conseguir más alcohol- Mirando al igual que él en su búsqueda.

Como si lo llamaran con la mente, Reiner apareció de entre la gente con dos bebidas, le ofreció una a Eren diciendo que era su especialidad, tal como lo quería, su plática avanzaba y siempre que terminaba Eren su vaso ya tenía otra bebida en la mano gracias a Reiner.

-Berth... porque no le preparas a Eren una de tus famosas bebidas- El rubio le sonrió tan amablemente, Bertolt supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No, cre... creo que ya ome demasiado- Agitaba las manos ya un tanto tomado.

-Será la última lo prometo- Lo abrazo por los hombros animándole un poco, -Vamos Berth- Torció un poco la cara con una mueca exigente.

Bertolt asintió y se alejó un poco para poder preparar lo que se le había ordenado, sirvió un trago básico, buscó dentro de su pantalón y sacó la bolsita con las dos pastillas, se quedó por un momento mirando el empaque, con la cantidad de alcohol que Eren ya tenía sumándole la droga caería inconsciente en minutos, colocó las pastillas en su palma, respiro profundamente. Si no hacía lo que Reiner le pedía le iría muy mal, no quería ni imaginar cómo se desquitaría, pero por otro lado, sabía que Eren no merecía esto, en cierto modo todos los que se involucran con Reiner es porque recurren a él pidiendo ayuda y el precio es alto, Eren al contrario, tuvo la mala suerte de llamar su atención, haciendo que este lo buscara, cosa que era aún peor. Negó efusivamente, tomó una pastilla y la partió con la uña del pulgar, inhaló aire dándose valor para agregar sólo la mitad de una pastilla al vaso, observó las burbujas qué hacía al disolverse, retomó el camino de regreso dejando caer el resto de la droga para deshacerse de la evidencia.

-Tardaste demasiado- Reiner lo miraba con el ceño fruncido estirando una mano exigiendo el trago.

-Se había terminado el Vodka- Se excusó.

-Toma Eren la especialidad de Berth- No dejó de mirar directamente a los ojos a Bertolt mientras decía esto.

Claramente Bertolt no era tonto, sabía que él hacía énfasis en eso para deslindarse de responsabilidad, así si Eren preguntaba qué pasaba el último en darle algo había sido él y Reiner se lavaría las manos.

Eren no hizo muecas, terminó la bebida de dos largos sorbos, haciendo que Reiner se emocionara, se quedó unos minutos con una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca, esperando a que quedara inconsciente. Su sonrisa desapareció transformándose en una cara de disgusto.

-Pusiste la droga, ¿sí o no?- Reiner tomó a Berth por el cuello de la camisa.

-Lo hice... lo juro, lo hice- Levantaba ambas manos en seña de defensa.

-¿Y porque no está inconsciente?- El amarre a su cuello seguía mientras señalaba a un Eren semi consciente recargado en la pared con la vista perdida.

-No lo sé, puede que le dieras demasiado alcohol y la droga no hizo efecto-

-¡Maldita sea!... se supone que debía ser al contrario- Soltó su agarre empujando a Bertolt.

-Puedes intentarlo otra ocasión- En verdad quería que eso no pasara y asi dejaba en paz a Eren por hoy, ojalá el chico reaccionara alejándose de él.

-No... creo que es suficiente- Se acercó al castaño y chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara. -¡Eren!... ¿estás ahí?... ¡Eren!- Le gritaba pero este apenas y lo volteó a ver, balbuceó algo sin sentido. -Perfecto- Se sonrió.

-Supongo que me tengo que ir- Se dijo Bertolt derrotado.

-Oh no Berth... Vamos a llevarlo tú y yo cargando a la biblioteca para no despertar sospechas- Tomo de un brazo a Eren pasándolo por sus hombros para poder levantarlo.

-¿Por qué volver al campus Reiner?... llévatelo a tu habitación- Dijo sin pensarlo, casi se golpeó a si mismo ante la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Tengo la fantasía de joderlo en la biblioteca, ¿entiendes?- Con un moviendo de su cara le indico que tomará su otro brazo. -Ahora llevémoslo y te largas hacer lo que quieras-

-Como quieras- Tomo a Eren y salieron.

…

-Odio quedarme hasta tarde trabajando- mascullaba el pelinegro guardando sus expedientes en su portafolio, igual no quería llevarse trabajo a casa, quería dormir todo el fin de semana si le fuera posible, se alisto y salió de la oficina, la escuela estaba vacía, miro su reloj y se quedó perplejo al ver que ya era de madrugada, salió del campus y camino hacia el estacionamiento de maestros, a medio camino vio a un grupo de estudiantes que por su manera de caminar estaban ya muy tomados, traían arrastrando a otro estudiante que estaba casi inconsciente, el mayor rodó los ojos y siguió caminado, al acercarse a los jóvenes notó que ese chico inconsciente era Eren, sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver cómo el rubio que lo sostenía metía una mano dentro de su playera.

-Señor Jaeger- soltó con un tono frío llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿Usted conoce a Eren?- soltó el rubio.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirigen? Los dormitorios de estudiantes quedan en su dirección contraria- No dejaba de mirar al castaño que apenas levantaba la cabeza con los ojos entreabiertos, hubo un silencio, se notaba que los estudiantes no saben que contestar, solo se miraban entre ellos buscando respuestas -¿Y bien?- El mayor arqueo una ceja esperando.

-A la... enfermería... vamos a llevar a Eren a la enfermería- Soltó el rubio alto señalando el campus.

-¿Dos personas para llevar a un solo estudiante?- Levi no se tragó ni una palabra de ellos.

-Si... lo cargamos entre los dos- El mayor miro al rubio, era obvio que ese chico era alto y musculoso, no tendría problemas en cargar al muchacho solo. Al mayor no le dio buena espina.

-Entonces yo me haré cargo... es uno de mis estudiantes- se acercó al joven, lo tomo con cuidado y lo levantó con facilidad. Los estudiantes no daban crédito a la escena, se preguntaban cómo una persona de su estatura podía tener esa fuerza. -Ya pueden retirarse- les ordenó mientras se giraba con el castaño en brazos al estilo princesa.

-P... pro...sesor- El chico en serio estaba muy mal.

-Cállate mocoso estúpido- Le regañó el mayor.

Entró de nuevo al campus y se dirigió a la enfermería, no quedaba tan lejos y para suerte del castaño estaba en el edificio de medicina, le costó un poco abrir la puerta pero lograron entrar, la enfermería estaba desierta, frunció el ceño al pensar que podrían hacer esos jóvenes solos con Eren inconsciente. Lo recostó sobre la camilla y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Estás drogado mocoso idiota- Le gruñó revisando sus pupilas que se encontraban tan dilatadas hasta el punto en que el verde de sus ojos casi se perdía. Eren lo miraba entreabriendo sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo... no... drogo- alcanzó a decir antes de soltar una arcada y vomitar.

-¡Oi idiota!... porque no me avisaste que querías vomitar- Miro con asco como el castaño ensuciaba toda su ropa, el olor de su vomito era penetrante por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía.

-Perdón- murmuró más tranquilo. Levi suspiró al verlo un poco mejor, sabía que eso le ayudó aunque sea un poco.

-Bien mocoso... vamos a limpiarte- Levi lo comenzó a desvestirlo intentando no mancharlo más, lo dejo en ropa interior guardando sus prendas en bolsas de plástico, se quedó un momento mirando el cuerpo del joven, su color de piel era precioso, tomó una toalla mojada y comenzó a limpiarlo, su miraba recorría el camino por donde limpiaba.

-Por... ¿Por qué me odia?- El pelinegro se estremeció un poco al escucharlo, levantó la vista y noto que Eren lo miraba fijamente.

-No te odio- su respuesta fue rápida y continuó aseándolo.

-Yo... me esfuerzo... solo por usted- Levi volvió a levantar la vista y solo se quedó mirándolo, no sabía que responder a eso, -Siempre intento… hacer… trabajos impecables…pero usted siempre me da…malas notas- Eren intentaba sonreír un poco cansado.

-Oi... estás muy ebrio Jaeger no digas tonterías- Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y eso no le agradaba.

-Eren- El castaño tomó la mano del mayor que se encontraba limpiando su vientre.

-¿Qué?- Levi lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo dígame Eren... no soy... mi padre, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido- apretó un poco la mano del pelinegro y le sonrió ampliamente.

Levi tragó saliva nervioso, su estómago se hacía nudo al ver a ese joven que le sonreía a pesar de que estaba haciendo su vida estudiantil un infierno, retiró la mano de su agarre y fue a buscar una bata para que él se vistiera, estaba nervioso, no entendía porque una persona como él le ponía los nervios de punta y lo hacía tener conflicto con sus emociones, regresó y lo ayudó a cambiarse.

-Esto te ayudará a hidratarte y a sentirte mejor... ¿Cómo vas con lo de la droga?,¿Recuerdas que tomaste?- le colocó un suero intravenoso y se acercó a su cara a revisar sus pupilas otra vez.

-Siento... siento que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho, pero yo no me drogo... no consumí nada... no me gusta- El castaño bajo la mirada apenado, lo que menos quería es que creyeran que le gustaba todo eso.

-Eren... entonces creo que te drogaron... ¿Con quién estuviste?- Levi acercó una silla a su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Con Reiner...pero él me estaba cuidando- Levi noto como el chico se sonrojaba al mencionar el nombre de ese futbolista.

-Tch... se nota como te cuidaba- dijo con sarcasmo, le daba cólera que ese chico se pusiera así por ese rubio.

-Profesor...- El castaño tomo con fuerza su abdomen y el mayor entendió en cuestión de segundos, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le colocó un bote de basura para que pudiera vomitar.

-Vas a estar bien... Es mejor que saques todo... te sentirás mucho mejor- Levi comenzó a acariciar su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo, notaba las lágrimas de esfuerzo en la cara del castaño. Viendo que se tranquilizó consiguió un poco de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

-No quiero saber nada del alcohol nunca más- Eren se recostó en la camilla tapando su cara con ambas manos.

-Mocoso... lo peor viene después- Se río un poco, volvió a sentarse donde estaba, Eren asomó su mirada entre sus manos y miró esa media sonrisa que tenía el hombre, sintió como la cara le ardía, él ya creía que su profesor era muy atractivo con esa expresión tan seria que siempre tiene, pero con esa sonrisa pequeña podría poner a sus pies a quien quisiera, y pareciera que este no lo sabe. -¡Oi! Ya deja de pensar en ese estúpido atleta- El pelinegro miraba con odio la cara roja de Eren.

-No... Yo...no...- El chico no tenía ni idea de que hacer estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Por qué no es tu pareja si tanto te gusta?- El pelinegro se cruzó de brazo mirándolo fijamente, Eren estaba sorprendido, no entendía porque lo miraba así.

-Reiner no... No me gusta...- Tuvo que desviar la mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo con él?- Levi lo miro con curiosidad recargándose sobre la camilla y el castaño volvió a mirarlo sonrojado y con pena.

-Estaba molesto- soltó un gran suspiro -Parece que aunque me enfurece no logro que usted vea que soy buen estudiante, yo sé que no reprobé el parcial, pero que me diera esa calificación me enojó y creo que me pase con el alcohol- se encogió de hombros haciendo una sonrisa triste.

-Solo esfuérzate más Jaeg...Eren...- Sintió que su tono fue más frio de lo que en verdad quería.

-Siempre- Eren sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano del mayor dándole un leve apretón, le sonrió lo más amplio que pudo mirándolo a los ojos.

¡Joder!, Levi sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón, quería que esa sonrisa, mejor dicho, ese tipo de sonrisas, fueran solo para él, ¡Joder!, ese mocoso lo iba a matar de un paro cardiaco, con sus estúpidas palabras cursis… ¡Joder!, ¿En verdad se arriesgaría por intentar algo con él?.

¡Joder!...

…

 **N/T):** Feliz navidad atrasada, feliz año nuevo atrasado, espero les guste… y ahora si, con mi compu al 100000000 podre actualizar más pronto… POR CIERTO… puedo notar que hay algunos varios que leen esto, me ENCANTARIA poder leer sus comentarios y opiniones…. No sean tímidos, se siente bonito leerlos.

Sin más que decir los quiere Blanca

-B.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T):** Si no dejas un comentario una FUJOSHI MUERE… Gracias por su atención.

 **PD:** Este parece ser un capítulo de relleno pero era necesario.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

…

 **-¿No recuerdas que el amor, como la medicina, es el único arte para enfrentarse a la naturaleza?.**

 **-Pierre Choderlos de Laclos.**

…

-¡Maldita sea!- Un grito furioso resonó al igual que el sonido de una botella rompiéndose estruendosamente contra el muro, -¡Jodeeeeeeeer!- El grito era igual a un rugido.

-Reiner, tranquilízate- Bertolt temblaba ante la ira de su compañero.

-¡Puta madre Berth!, ¡¿Calmarme?!- Lo miró iracundo.

-Fue, fue casualidad- Su voz temblaba, no recibió respuesta del rubio,-Te dije que te lo llevarás a tu habitación-.

Reiner volvió a rugir tomando otra botella para lanzarla, en realidad Bertolt se sentía aliviado, parecía que Eren corrió con una suerte envidiable, pero no podía trasmitirle eso al rubio, tenía que seguirle la corriente como el buen amigo que era.

Aún recordaba como lo conoció: era estudiante de primer año, estaban en la misma clase, ambos eran estudiantes impertinentes y burlones, se hicieron buenos amigos en unas cuantas salidas, todo eran fiestas y alcohol, Berth se estaba dejando llevar por la vida fácil, faltaba a clases, nunca entregaba ningún trabajo, solo estaba para divertirse al igual que su amigo, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando él sería expulsado del campus y su amigo continuaría sin ningún problema, pues claro, él tenía ayuda superior, gracias a su padre podía hacer lo que quisiese, este con tal de no pelear con su hijo, daba orden a sus profesores de ayudarlo en todo, cuando Bertolt le contó a Reiner que abandonaría la escuela este se ofreció a ayudarle a cambio de su lealtad, claramente no se le hizo raro, así que aceptó, ya eran buenos amigos ¿Que podría pedirle?, Berth logro pasar el año sin problema, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando sus profesores un poco molestos y decepcionados corrigieron todas sus notas, pero, que grande era el precio que tenía que pagar, Reiner le hacía encargos, recoger sus pedidos con sus *dealers, prefería que vieran a otra persona que al hijo del decano, a menudo drogaba estudiantes y los dejaba en su habitación, cuando algún idiota se pasaba de listo lo golpeaba de una manera horrible, Berth se encargaba de abandonar al chico en algún callejón amenazando para que no abriera la boca, que inventara que lo asaltaron, ninguna víctima tenía el valor de levantar un dedo apuntando hacia él.

La única vez que en verdad ya no quiso hacer nada que Reiner le pidiera este le golpeo, diciéndole que se iría de la universidad y se encargaría de que en ninguna otra institución lo aceptaran, Bertolt resignado tuvo que seguir con sus encargos, Reiner lo obligó a entrar al equipo de la escuela solo para tenerlo vigilado, en verdad la había cagado, ya no podía librarse de esta, así que empezó hacer lo que nunca, estudiar más de la cuenta, intentaría salir lo más rápido de la universidad para no volver a verlo jamás.

Todo empeoró cuando una de sus víctimas de violación, se despertó y para mala suerte de este era un miembro del equipo, Franz golpeó a Reiner intentado escapar, pero por el efecto de la droga que aún tenía le fue imposible, Bertolt escuchaba sus gritos a través de la puerta, golpeó su frente contra la pared impotente cuando este comenzó a gritar que lo denunciaría, que se pudriría en la cárcel. Se alejó lo más que pudo, estaba en la cocina abriendo una lata de cerveza, él era cómplice de todo, se sentía una mierda.

Vio a Reiner que bajaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

-¡¿Bertolt me estás escuchando?!- El grito demandante de Reiner lo volvió a la realidad.

-Perdón, ¿Qu...que decías?- lo miró asustado por no haberle escuchado.

Reiner le rodó los ojos -Tuviste una buena idea con lo de la fiesta, lo tuve aquí y por mi cero raciocinio perdí la oportunidad, ahora Berth, se buen chico y dame ideas- Reiner jugueteaba una botella pasándola de mano en mano.

-Bu... bueno, no lo sé- Tartamudeo un poco encogiéndose de hombros.

-!AHORA!- Lanzó la botella estampándose a solo medio metro de la cara de Bertolt.

-¡Mierda Reiner!, ¡Carajo!, Déjame pensar- Se encogió sobre su lugar al escuchar el vidrio romperse.

…

-Profesor... Profesor- Eren llamaba con voz tranquila.

-Cinco minutos más- gruñía girando la cabeza.

Eren río bajito al ver como protestaba el mayor, seguía acostado en esa cama de la enfermería, Levi se había quedado dormido en la silla apoyando ambos brazos y cabeza sobre la cama a un costado de Eren.

-Profesor, debería irse a casa- empujó un poco sus hombros intentando despertarlo, este se levantó con brusquedad mirando a todos lados para después depositar la mirada en Eren.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece que son las 6 de la mañana-

-Maldita sea- Murmuró frotándose los ojos intentando despertarse.

-Gracias- Se detuvo para mirar sorprendido al chico que le agradecía.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ayudarme y quedarse- Eren intentaba quitarse el intravenoso de su muñeca.

-Déjame ayudarte- Levi se levantó sin saber que responder a lo anterior y comenzó a retirar la cinta que sostenía la aguja.

Terminó de ayudar a Eren en lo que necesitará, se alistaron en silencio para retirarse, no fue un silencio incómodo, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas pero ninguno tenía el valor de sostenerlas. Eren se despidió de Levi agradeciendo por décima vez por ayudarlo, salió de la enfermería diciéndole que lo vería la siguiente clase.

El pelinegro se estiró un poco pues tenía la espalda entumida por la posición en la que había dormido, se sintió bien al saber que pudo ayudar al castaño evitando que algo malo saliera de todo eso. Caminó con cansancio hacia su auto masajeando su cuello intentando calmar el dolor muscular, moría por un baño caliente y ropa limpia.

 **…**

Eren caminó por los pasillos con una sonrisa de idiota, había dormido muy poco ya que la droga no le permitió conciliar el sueño, sentía qué podría correr un maratón, aparte del mareo por la resaca, la mayor parte de la noche se quedó mirando como el mayor dormía, parecía una persona completamente diferente, sin esa expresión seria ni su característico ceño fruncido, solo una cara completamente relajada.

Exhaló pesado por la boca, llegar a su dormitorio era como haber hecho horas de ejercicio, se percató que la puerta no tenía seguro cuando la perilla no opuso resistencia, Armin no era de las personas que dejaban la habitación sin seguro, pues apreciaba tanto sus libros (costosos cabe añadir) que no podía permitirse que alguien los tomara, entró con recelo, mirando al rededor, la verdad es que nada estaba fuera de su sitio, se sintió un poco más seguro cuando vio la cabellera rubia de su amigo en su cama, sin pensarlo se dejó caer a un costado del cuerpo de su amigo para despertarlo, seguro estaría igual o peor que él.

-¿Que estás haciendo Eren?-

El castaño levantó la vista hacia donde venía la voz, ahí estaba su amigo, saliendo por la puerta del baño, con una toalla en su cintura, se colocó a los pies de la cama con una ceja levantada mirándolo fijamente. Eren no daba crédito, si él estaba ahí y no a su lado, ¿Quién era la persona dormida?. Se giró con lentitud quitando un poco la cobija que tapaba la cara.

-¿Annie?- Eren apenas pudo decir bien su nombre.

La rubia abrió despacio los ojos intentando enfocar, se acurrucó abrazando a Eren quien estaba congelado en su lugar. Armin carraspeó un poco la garganta, esto hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos y con una sonrisa miró al castaño.

-Bu... buenos di...días Annie- Sonrió nervioso con los dientes apretados.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente por unos segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta, parpadeo varias veces y miró con sorpresa, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de susto, con un movimiento rápido se levantó empujando a Eren hasta hacerlo caer de la cama, buscó al rededor hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Armin, quien la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas, siguió la dirección de esta, al notar que no tenía prenda alguna que la cubriera del pecho soltó un grito ahogado tomando todas las cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¡No vi nada!,¡Lo juro!,¡Nada!- Eren miraba al piso intentando no reírse de los nervios.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-

-Bueno Annie, esta es mi habitación- Eren río un poco sin levantar la vista del piso.

-Eren ¿Por qué carajo traes una bata de la enfermería?- Armin se acercó hacia Eren para tenderle una mano.

-Larga historia... bueno, será mejor que espere fuera del cuarto- Rió incorporándose con ayuda de su amigo -Por favor no tarden- Caminó hasta salir de la habitación, se recargó a un costado de la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado.

Se quedó unos momentos pensando, intentando recordar que fue lo que sucedió, ya que su profesor le había reprendido por estar drogado, cosa que él no haría, sabía que Armin se había ido con Annie porque está se lo pidió, pero a partir de ese momento solo podía enfocar estar con Bertolt y a Reiner, si, sabía que se excedió un poco en el alcohol, eso era más que obvio, pero aún no encajaba en su mente ese momento en el que pudieron darle algo, ¿Acaso fue...?. Negó con la cabeza, imposible, confiaba plenamente en ellos dos, claro, sus sentimientos por Reiner pasaron a segundo plano, pero aún sabía que tenía su amistad. ¿Cierto?.

-¿Todo bien Eren?- No se dio cuenta cuando la rubia salió de la habitación hasta que esta le habló.

-¿eh?, ¿qué?, oh si, si, no te preocupes Annie, solo pase un rato en la enfermería, nada relevante- Podía notar el semblante preocupado de la rubia, se le hizo un poco extraño dado a que no eran muy cercanos, pero igual agradecía tener amigos preocupados por él.

Annie se despidió de Eren disculpándose por la situación anterior, la verdad es que para él fue muy cómico el asunto pero evitaría decírselo para no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Volvió a entra a la habitación donde su amigo ya se encontraba cambiado, lo miraba con aire preocupado.

-No te preocupes no diré nada- Pasó de largo y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama.

-¿Por qué traes puesta una bata de hospital?- Eren levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo que estaba sentado en frente sobre su cama.

-Terminé en la enfermería por vomitarme- Se quejó volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza sobre su almohada.

-¿Pero estás bien?- Eren se giró para mirar a su amigo, le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, -Que bueno, Annie estaba muy nerviosa por ti, pensé que era porque sería su primera vez, bueno no lo era, pero yo estaba nervioso, bueno ya sabes, todos nos ponemos nerviosos, ya sabes- Eren miro con sorpresa como su amigo comenzaba a jugar nervioso con sus manos divagando.

-¿Fue tu primera vez?, Armin, ¿Estás de broma?- Se incorporó de un salto quedándose de rodillas mirando al rubio.

-No, o sea, ¿Quién es virgen a sus 20 años? Nadie ¿cierto?- Eren soltó una carcajada dejándose caer de espaldas, en realidad le daba ternura la actitud de su pequeño compañero, -¿Que es tan gracioso?, como si tu no fueras virgen- Le reprochó el rubio. El castaño paro sus risas en seco y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No Armin, yo no soy virgen- Volvió a soltar en risas ante la expresión atónita de su amigo. Intento controlarse un poco ayudándose para quedar sentado, -Yo tuve la época de pubertad alocada Armin, como todos- Se secaba las lágrimas de sus risas anteriores.

-Pues yo no era de esas personas que andaban con varias parejas- Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Armin, yo no era un precoz, tenía un novio del colegio, fue lindo y ardiente- Arrugo la nariz y sonrió juguetonamente ganándose una cara de horror en Armin, -Pero fue mucho para nosotros cuando él se fue por lo de la universidad y a mí me faltaba aún un año para salir, terminamos en buenos términos- Sonrió con tristeza al recordar sus días junto a Thomas, en verdad lo había querido mucho, pero no verlo y la distancia hacían las cosas muy difíciles, ambos lo sabían, ahora que lo pensaba, será que se fijó en Reiner porque le recordaba un poco a Thomas, altos, rubios, claro el físico era diferente pero seguro algo influyó.

-Perdón, no quise insinuar nada malo Eren- Lo miró un poco apenado por su comentario soez.

-Tranquilo, dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo estuvo?- Entrecerró sus ojos sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso Eren?- Giró su cabeza ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-Armin, no tiene nada de malo, vamos, ¡cuéntame!- Exigió dando saltitos sobre el colchón.

-Ella... ella sabía que era mi primera vez, en verdad fue divertido- Una risa pequeña escapó de sus labios, -En verdad me gusta Eren- Un suspiró pesado sonó al momento que escondía su cara en sus manos.

-Y a ella le gustas Armin- Eren se había levantado de su lugar para sentarse al costado de su amigo tomando su hombro.

-¿Eso crees?- El pequeño rubio levantó la vista para encarar a su amigo.

-¡Claro!, Cuando están juntos proyectan esa aura de cursilería, hasta me dan asco- Se mofó, Armin golpeó su hombro jugando. -No, ya en serio, habla con ella, estoy seguro que todo irá bien- Regresó el golpe intentando animarlo.

-Gracias Eren, en serio que sí, pero no me has dicho, ¿Cómo llegaste a la enfermería?- Señaló su bata de arriba abajo, Eren olvidaba que la traía puesta.

-Solo recuerdo que estaba con Reiner y después aparecí en la enfermería- Rascó su cabeza intentando hacer memoria, -El profesor Ackerman dijo que el cuidó de mí después de que se encontró con Reiner, no lo recuerdo Armin-

-¿El profesor Ackerman?- Levantó ambas cejas ante el nombre de esa persona.

-Sí, bueno, sé que él me cuido toda la noche, después de que vomite, bueno, me vomite- se señaló con ambas manos -Me sentí mucho mejor, y estaba dándome algunos medicamentos para...- Se mordió la lengua, no quería decirle a su amigo que estuvo drogado, -Para... para que dejara de vomitar, y, mi borrachera fue bajando poco a poco- Lo miro nervioso esperando no se diera cuenta.

-¿El profesor Ackerman?- Repitió sorprendido.

-¿No me estás escuchando?-

-Entonces estuviste con él...- Eren rodó sus ojos, por dentro se sintió aliviado porque no comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas. Se levantó para volver a su cama. -¿Arreglaste lo de tu calificación?-.

Eren soltó un bufido molesto, recordar eso le daba dolor de estómago. Le contó la seudo plática que tuvo con este y las razones que le dio para el resultado de su calificación, Armin estaba sorprendido que su profesor se diera cuenta de eso, estaba seguro que todos hicieron lo posible porque ningún trabajo fuera parecido, ahora tendrían qué revisar a la perfección cada que se ayudaran para que no se repitiera el mismo problema.

Eren se acostó exhausto, quería dormir, estaba seguro de que aún olía como un vagabundo cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, le dijo a Armin que dormiría todo el día si fuera posible así que agradecería si en verdad no hacía ruido. Armin por su parte un tenía curiosidad por lo que pasó en la noche con su amigo, pero estaba bien y era lo importante, tomó un libro y se recostó en su cama para leer más cómodamente, no tardó mucho en él también quedar dormido, estaba exhausto aunque no lo pareciera.

… 

El fin de semana Eren prácticamente se la vivió durmiendo, no le apetecía salir en lo absoluto, Armin terminó por llevarle comida rápida en una de sus salidas, Reiner no le había escrito nada, ni siquiera para preguntar cómo estaba, eso le molestaba, se suponía que él lo había ayudado para llegar a la enfermería pero que no mostrara interés en saber de él, le restaba puntos a su atractivo.

La resaca no la paso tan mal como creía, el dormir bastante fue la solución, lo que no podía evitar era tener muchísima sed, en una parte por la resaca y otra por la droga, sentía todo su cuerpo como si fuera un desierto.

El lunes a primera hora se encontró con sus compañeros que estaban ansiosos por saber si logró arreglar el problema con su calificación, sabían que no era su culpa del todo pero lograron afectarlo, este les contó lo breve que fue la conversación con su profesor y de las razones que le dio, les dejó en claro que no los culpaba en lo absoluto.

-Entonces fue nuestra culpa ¿verdad?- Marco se veía afligido al escuchar la historia de su amigo.

-No, no Marco, yo quise ayudarles, solo no supimos hacer el trabajo- No quería hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, la materia que sonaba en todo aspecto fácil estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Así que… no estás molesto con nosotros?-

-No Connie, por décima vez, chicos está bien, el próximo proyecto nos recuperamos- Les sonrió intentando que olvidaran el asunto.

-Querrás decir "Tú" te recuperaras- Connie golpeo con el puño el pecho de Jean ante su comentario. -Ya perdón, si Eren Gracias, intentaremos hacerlo mejor- Dijo mirando a su amigo con odio tocando el lugar donde fue golpeado.

-No te preocupes tiro al blanco, sé que puedo- Le guiño un ojo y sus compañeros rompieron en risas

Estaba muy nervioso y no sabía la razón, entrar a ese salón al cual lo había hecho bastantes veces le causaba una ansiedad enorme, se colocó en su asiento de siempre mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada, sus ojos no se despegaron de la figura de cabello negro que entraba sin mucho entusiasmo, lo siguió todo el camino hasta que este levantó la vista, no tardando en juntar miradas.

-¿Eren estás bien?, estás sudando- Desvío la vista de esa afilada mirada para prestar atención a su amigo.

-Sí, si... solo me sentí mareado- Armin lo miro por unos segundos en busca de algún síntoma de enfermedad. -Que estoy bien Ar- afirmó muy seguro, nervioso ante la mirada observadora de su amigo. Este soltó un "hmm" volviendo su atención al cuaderno que tenía frente a él.

Durante la clase no podía despegar la mirada de su figura, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo estaba tratando la clase, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ¿Estará molesto?, ¿Lo trataría diferente?, ¿Lo miraría diferente ahora?, su cabeza era un lío, no estaba seguro de porque de repente lo que su profesor pensara de él le afectaría. Armin lo agitó un poco del hombro para decirle que era hora de irse, ¿Tan rápido?, observó como todo el salón comenzaba a desocupar sus asientos para irse, en la puerta notó como ya los estaban esperando Jean, Marco y Connie. Armin le apresuró sólo quedaba el de guardar sus cosas, no se molestó en acomodar nada, simplemente aventó todo a su mochila, al acercarse a la puerta sus amigos miraban con desdén hacia afuera, su sorpresa fue que justo frente al salón estaba Reiner, sonriéndole como si nada pasara, este al verlo se acercó ignorando al grupo de chico que rodeaba al castaño.

-¡Eren!, te he echado de menos, qué tal si vamos juntos a comer- Reiner tomó su hombro y con la yema del pulgar acarició su clavícula.

Miró a sus amigos tratando de buscar ayuda, pero estos tenían la mirada en el piso o mirando como si los techos fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, los maldijo internamente, sabía que les hizo prometer que no dirían nada cuando Reiner lo buscara y ahora se estaba dando golpes en la pared por eso.

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que todos giraran la vista al mayor que intentaba salir del salón ya que ellos bloqueaban la salida. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Lo siento Reiner, eh tenido muy malas calificaciones en esta clase, y... El profesor Ackerman me pidió... me pidió que lo ayudara con unos trabajos, si, entonces, voy a estar ocupado, muy ocupado- Se sonrió para sí, fue un buen pretexto.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada Eren?, como sea, te vemos otro día- Jean dijo molesto por estar esperando al chico. Los demás no reprocharon nada, seguían apenados por lo que causaron a su calificación.

-Los veo luego- Los despidió con la mano y estos regresaron el saludo a excepción de Jean, claro está.

-¿Seguro?, vamos Eren yo invito y compro lo que quieras- Llevo su mano a su mejilla mirándolo con dulzura.

¿Quién es este hombre?, ¿Por qué está actuando así?, No entendía, Reiner jamás sería así, para ser sinceros esa actitud lo asustaba más que su comportamiento normal, sin ser grosero apartó su mano de su cara sin dejar de sonreírle, cuando estuvo dispuesto a contestar una voz lo interrumpió.

-Señor Braun, podría dejar de distraer a mi estudiante- Levi jaló del brazo a Eren apartándolo del rubio, -Ahora si no le molesta, tenemos cosas que hacer-

Reiner gruño por debajo, dedicó una larga mirada al pelinegro, finalmente cedió, se despidió del castaño a regañadientes y se marchó. Eren lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, regresó la vista hacia el más bajo para notar que iba caminando al lado contrario del pasillo, agradecía que le ayudase a salir de la situación incómoda en la que estaba.

-¿Qué estás esperando... Eren?- Se sorprendió cuando este se giró para mirarlo sobre sus hombro llamándolo con un ademán de la mano. Se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. -Eren dije vamos... ahora- le apresuró.

Caminó detrás de él, sin hablar o protestar, llegaron a su oficina dudando un poco en entrar, Levi le indicó que se sentara frente a su escritorio y dejó caer varias carpetas con hojas sueltas.

-Ordena todo por la fecha, haz que los expedientes cuadren, ¿entendido?- Levi se colocó los lentes dejándose caer en su silla.

-¿Por qué?- Estaba incrédulo mirando la pila de papeles.

-Dijiste que ibas a estar muy ocupado ayudándome, ¿No?- levantó una ceja dando una mirada rápida al castaño que seguía atónito. -Comienza ordenando eso- Dijo al no obtener respuesta del chico.

Eren comenzó a intentar acomodar los papeles que le dio el mayor, se sorprendió por la cantidad de muertes diferentes que había y la manera en la que estaban descritas las necropsias.

-¿Usted realizó todas estas?- No despegaba la vista de los expedientes.

-Si- Fue su respuesta rápida.

-¡Increíble!, ¿Cómo sabe cuánto lleva muerta una persona?- Levi lo miró por un momento, el chico tenía una cara de asombro.

-Puede ser por la coloración de la piel, texturas y hasta por el olor- Contestó como si fuera algo casual.

-¿Olor?- Arrugo la nariz.

-Terminas acostumbrándote- Torció el gesto.

-Y cuando el cadáver está irreconocible, ¿Cómo le hace?-

-Por el tamaño de los huesos, los dientes, o simplemente tomar el ADN y buscarlo en el sistema- No es que no quisiera contestar las dudas del castaño, pero en verdad tenía mucho trabajo.

-¡Asombroso! ¿Como se ven los órganos cuando...-

-Jaeg... Eren, tengo mucho trabajo, solo termina eso y contestaré todo lo que quieras después- Levi apretó el puente de su nariz y se acomodó sus lentes.

Eren asintió, ordenó todo energéticamente sin dejar de leer los que más le llamaran la atención, creía que sería aburrido el ordenar papeleo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, algunas fotos eran demasiado gráficas, mostrando el estado de violencia que recibieron, de vez en cuando se le escapaba por lo bajo un "increíble", Levi no pasaba eso por desapercibido, lo miraba de reojo, se le hacía extraño que se emocionara con aquellos, dado que no muchos parecían interesados en la rama forense. Sé sonrió para sus adentros.

Después de un rato Levi desvió la vista al reloj de su computadora y se sorprendió de ver que pasaban las 6 de la tarde, el chico seguía inmerso en los papeles, que más que acomodarlos estaba leyéndolos, carraspeó un poco la garganta llamando su atención, este levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido.

-Es hora de irse, ya es tarde y además pasamos la hora de comer- Se quitó los rentes y presionó un poco sus ojos cansados de mirar tanto la pantalla.

-¿Tan pronto?- Eren puso una mueca de decepción. Levi lo miro por unos segundos suspirando resignado.

-Por hoy si- Eren bajo la mirada hacia los papeles algo triste. -Vamos a comer algo y podrás hacerme las preguntas que gustes- Torció la boca al sentirse manipulado por la tristeza que reflejaba el más joven. Eren por su parte levantó energéticamente la vista con un brillo en sus ojos, Levi miró eso y se le hizo nudo las tripas.

Recogieron lo más posible el desorden del escritorio para salir de la oficina, en la mente de Eren resonaban miles de preguntas, intentaba poner en prioridad las más interesantes, Levi por su parte sabía que sería bombardeado por preguntas e intentaba no estresarse antes de tiempo.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- Silbó de admiración al notar el deportivo negro al cual Levi abría la puerta del conductor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- levantó una ceja.

-No, nada, es solo que... que, no creía que el sueldo de un maestro diera para esto- Paseó su vista por la máquina.

-Mocoso idiota- Levi lo miró ofendido, Eren giró su cara abriendo su boca en una pequeña "o", no creía que su profesor sería capaz de ofenderle, aunque dentro de él algo le decía que no era la primera vez.

Sin más preguntas entró en el auto, lo recorrió con la vista maravillado, no era un chico entusiasta de los vehículos pero valla que ese era demasiado llamativo, Levi no se molestó en preguntarle qué quería comer, lo llevo a un restaurante familiar un tanto lejos de la pequeña "Ciudad universitaria", lo que menos quería es que lo vieran con el alumno y se prestará a malas interpretaciones, Eren lo dedujo por sí mismo cuando se vio en una zona que no conocía bien, todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, no le importaba en lo absoluto ya que seguía haciendo una lista mental de todas las preguntas.

Llegaron después de un rato, Levi lo miraba siempre por unos instantes intentado adivinar sus pensamientos, pero solo se topaba con una sonrisa y una vista perdida. Pidió una mesa lejos del bullicio de la gente, seguían sin decir palabras, el pelinegro empezó a dudar si en verdad el chico abriría la boca, tomaron su orden y esperaron tranquilamente. Eren jugaba con un tenedor dándole vueltas sobre la mesa. _"Estoy harto"_ pensó el mayor.

-¿No piensas hablar o qué?- Pensó que había sonado más rudo de lo que en verdad quería, Eren lo miró sorprendido. -No parabas de hablar hace horas y en este momento parece que te han arrancado la lengua- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo, no, bueno me refiero, quería que comiéramos primero, pensé estaba de mal humor por no haber comido nada- Sonrió tímidamente.

Levi puso cara de escepticismo, chascó la lengua poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero no dijo nada, se maldijo después pues era como darle la razón al castaño.

La comida no tardó en llegar, un corte de carne ya hacia frente al mayor y una gran hamburguesa hacía frente al más joven, Levi no pudo evitar mirar extrañado eso, claramente podría comer cualquier otra cosa, estaba seguro que por ser estudiante la comida chatarra era de diario, hasta él se hartaría.

-¿En serio?, ¿Una hamburguesa?-

Eren se detuvo a mitad de una mordida y lo miró divertido.

-Digamos que alguien me pegó el gusto por ellas- Le guiño el ojo y soltó una pequeña risa antes de morder su comida.

Levi se mordió la lengua intentando con toda su voluntad no sonreírle ampliamente _, "Estúpido",_ pensó negando con la cabeza, se metió una porción de comida a la boca y noto por fin lo hambriento que estaba, llevando medio plato notándose más tranquilo, cosa que le molestaba ya que él mocoso tenía razón, hablo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Eren lo miró con la boca llena y un tanto manchada, le sonrío emocionado, _"oh... que he hecho"_ se dijo el mayor.

 **N/T):** Neta una fujoshi muere sin sus comentarios, bueno por fin pude juntarlos, no se preocupen ya se pone divertido. (Sonrisa traviesa)

 **Dealers:** Se les llama así a las personas que distribuyen drogas.

Sin más que decir los quiere Blanca

 **-B.**

-Profesor, solo una última pregunta- Levi asintió en respuesta para que continuara -¿Han intentado sobornarlo para no dar a conocer la causa real de su muerte?-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Si no dejas un comentario una **FUJOSHI MUERE** … Gracias por su atención.

 **PD:** Ríanse un poco.

…

 **-Siempre ríe cuando puedas. Es medicina barata.**

 **-Lord Byron.**

…

Eren dio otra mordida de su hamburguesa y rebusco en sus pantalones, Levi miraba un tanto curioso, hasta que este saco un pedazo de papel que estaba torpemente doblado, lo desenrolló colocándolo sobre la mesa y con un puño intentaba alizar los bordes.

-Tiene una pluma que me preste-

-Sí, claro- El pelinegro seguía sin entender nada, rebusco en su saco tomando una pequeña pluma, alargo la mano para extendérsela, Eren la tomo y tacho lo primero que tenia escrito para volver la vista al mayor.

-¿Qué significa que un caso esté "pendiente"?, bueno, es lo que más leía en tus informes- Al chico le brillan los ojos de emoción.

-Bueno eso es porque los certificados de defunción quedan pendientes cuando se necesitan estudios de laboratorio o más investigaciones para determinar la causa y forma de muerte- Dio un corto trago a su bebida -La mayoría de esos los realiza la loc… la doctora Hanji- Eren lo miro un poco extrañado por lo último pero continuo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo permanece un cuerpo en la morgue?- Mientras preguntaba tachaba lo siguiente en esa hoja, Levi entendió que se trataba de su lista personal de preguntas, y por lo que llegaba a ver no era nada corta.

-Depende del tiempo que tome examinar el cuerpo y recolectar la evidencia física, la mayoría de los cuerpos son devueltos en un período de 24 a 48 horas posteriores al examen y se entregan directamente a la empresa de servicios fúnebres elegida por los familiares- Levi se sorprendía a sí mismo al contestar todo eso, hubiera dado respuestas cortas pues no le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero ver a Eren tan emocionado, poniendo atención en todo lo que este le contaba lo animaba.

-¿Te costó acostumbrarte cuando empezaste?-

-No sabría decirte- Coloco su mano en su barbilla intentando pensar, -He vivido experiencias muy traumáticas a lo largo de mi trayectoria, y luego empecé a trabajar como forense, así que podría decir que no me costó nada- Se encogió de hombros pues recordó como había llegado a donde estaba, de pronto sintió como si le tiraran un balde con agua, acaba de decirle que vivió cosas traumáticas, rogo con todas sus fuerzas que el chico no quisiera indagar más en eso.

Al parecer Eren noto como se tensó su profesor por unos segundos así que prefirió continuar dejando de lado eso.

-¿Cree que se ha vuelto insensible profesor?- Levi lo miro con pesadez, siempre escuchaba lo mismo, no porque trabajara con muertos su corazón lo estaba.

-No creo que llegues nunca a insensibilizarte- Suspiro pesado,-Quizá puedas acostumbrarte a algo que haces a diario, pero eso no significa que te vuelvas insensible- " _Tienes que tener carácter para hacer el trabajo, pero lo emocional es otra cosa"_ , pensó mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué hacen con todos los órganos que retiran a los cadáveres?- Eren mordió su hamburguesa mientras tachaba de nuevo sobre su lista, Levi no pudo evitar reír muy por debajo, verlo comer y luego el tipo de pregunta, le recordó la primera semana de clases y todo lo que les hizo pasar a sus alumnos en especial a él.

-Pues si alguno necesita exámenes rigurosos se mandan de muestras a laboratorio, pero si no son más necesarios, solo después de analizarlos todo se devuelve-

El tiempo pasaba entre ellos, Levi se sentía gustoso de contestar todo lo que Eren le preguntase, sabía que se estaba tomando en serio cada respuesta que le daba, comenzaron a entrar en confianza como si se conocieran de años, casi olvidaba que el chico que tenia frente a él era un mocoso más, un alumno suyo.

-¿Qué recuerda de su primera autopsia?,¿Le dio miedo?,¿Vomito?,¿Se desmayó?, quizás ambas, como Jean- No pudo evitar reírse al recordar a su compañero, Levi rio junto con él.

-Fue emocionante, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ejercer, me toco un extranjero que supuestamente se había ahogado, pero su real causa de muerte fue una intoxicación por cocaína- Sintió nostalgia, no recordaba a verle contado esa pequeña historia a nadie.

-¿En serio?, ¡Que increíble!- Eren estaba impactado, en verdad un cuerpo podía decir otra cosas a lo que en verdad le paso.

-No, está mejor esto, escucha- Levi se emocionó a la par del chico acercándose más a él, - En una ocasión una señora con antecedentes médicos conocidos de epilepsia falleció y su cadáver fue enviado a Patología para fines de autopsia previa a su cremación, ahí se descubrió la real causa de muerte- Levi levanto un poco las manos entusiasta, miro a Eren esperando que este adivinara, pero no fue paciente,- ¡Una estrangulación!, fue homicidio, la sorpresa que me lleve fue tan grande, ¡Puedes creerlo!- Eren tenía la boca desencajada por la sorpresa, su profesor en verdad era fascínate, era una persona totalmente diferente la que tenia frente a él, era muy inteligente y atractivo, descubrió que verlo sonreír hacia que su corazón se agitase.

-¿Alguna vez comes en la morgue, como en las series de televisión?- Levi no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Es broma eso mocoso?- No podía dejar de reír.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó contagiado por las risas del mayor, -Solo lo decía por lo que ocurrió esa vez en el salón-

-No, no, no puedes comer en la morgue- Agito la cabeza en negación soltando unas ultimas risas, -Pero debo admitir que siempre que salgo de allí muero de hambre, y deja de creer lo que vez en la televisión, es puro show-

-Perdón que los interrumpa- Ambos hombres voltearon, -Ya estando por cerrar- Levi lo miró sorprendido, buscó su celular y revisó la hora.

-No me la creo- Se dijo mirando el celular.

Eren de igual manera miró su celular, tenía varios mensajes de Armin pero lo que más resaltaba era que pasaba de las 11:00 pm. Abrió los ojos sorprendió y miró a Levi que estaba igual que él. Pidieron la cuenta un tanto apenados, el tiempo se les escapó y ellos ni lo notaron.

Levi tuvo una pequeña riña con Eren por pagar la cuenta, ninguno quería ceder a que él otro pagara, el mayor tuvo que amenazarlo con sus calificaciones para que a regañadientes Eren guardara su cartera.

-No te preocupes, te dejo en el campus- Se acercó al chico al ver la aplicación de Uber abierta en su celular.

-No es necesario, con la cena fue más que suficiente- Lo miro haciéndose el ofendido.

-No seas infantil mocoso y súbete- Le arrebató el celular.

-¿¡Eh que te pasa!?- Eren lo miraba con asombro.

Levi le dirigió una mirada haciéndole saber que no aceptaría réplica, abrió la puerta del conductor entrando en el auto, Eren se quedó unos instantes mirando el deportivo y resignado camino hasta él. Se dejó caer en el asiento cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Puedo tener mi celular?, Armin debe estar preocupado- Estiró una mano sin mirarle.

-Eres imposible mocoso- Soltó una pequeña risa tendiéndole el aparato.

-No pareces ser tan grande para llamarme mocoso, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Eren ladeo un poco la cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos analizándolo.

-Para mí eres un mocoso- Le dirigió una mirada rápida y encendió el auto.

-Vamos tengo 20 años ya no soy un niño- Se quejó, Levi lo miró dudoso, -Ok los cumplí este año hace no mucho, pero igual ya los tengo ¿no?-

-Igual lo eres- El castaño gruño por debajo ante la evasiva.

-¿Me dirás ya cuántos tienes?- insistió.

-Averígualo por ti mismo- dicho eso se puso en marcha.

Durante el camino Eren contestó los mensajes de preocupación de su amigo, recordado lo ocurrido el fin de semana le preguntó si era seguro entrar en la habitación, no quería volver a pasar lo mismo y sería mucho peor si los encontraba en el acto, no se imaginaba lo que eso se sentiría, se rió por un momento al recibir la respuesta de su amigo. Levi por su lado le hecho una mirada rápida.

-Encontré a Armin en la habitación con una chica el pasado fin de semana- Su risa ya era más alta, -Solo me aseguro de no encontrar lo mismo hoy- Negó con la cabeza sofocando sus risas.

Levi torció los labios en una media sonrisa, ¿Por qué le había contado eso?, tal vez el mocoso se sentía más en confianza con él.

-¿Arlert con una chica?- Se burló Levi.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Resopló, giró la vista al conductor viendo como este sonreía ante lo que acaba de contarle, se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente dándose un pequeño golpe de realidad -Por favor, por favor, no le diga que le eh contado eso- rogó.

-Como si fuera a ir a buscar al chico para hablar con él- Se mofó Levi haciendo que Eren soltara él aliento.

-Lo siento- Se rio,-Es que es imposible olvidarme de eso y menos siendo Armin-

Levi ya no dijo nada, continuó manejando tranquilamente de vuelta al campus, aparcó en la entrada de la explanada y espero a que Eren se bajara.

-Gracias otra vez profesor- Dijo ya fuera del auto.

-Al que tengo que agradecer es a ti- Eren lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Por interesarte- Estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Para Levi era muy raro ver a algún estudiante que mostrara interés en saber cosas de la rama forense, al igual que cuando él era estudiante fue el único que mostró interés en todo eso, la mayoría busca ramas que creen que les darán prestigio, claro, el no subestimaba ningún área de la medicina, todas tenían sus propósitos, pero el tener malas relaciones con, neurocirujanos, cardiólogos, oncólogos, no ayudaba, además siempre en las revistas médicas eran las áreas que más resaltaban y más daban de que hablar, ya nadie se interesaba por los muertos simplemente porque ya no había nadie a quien salvar.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo regresar mañana?- Tenia esperanza, pues quería terminar de leer algunos expedientes que dejó.

Lo meditó unos segundos observando el volante del auto, terminó cediendo diciéndole que cuando todas sus clases terminarás le viera para no tener problemas con otros profesores. Eren aceptó gustos, cerró la puerta del deportivo encaminándose a la explanada, Levi lo siguió con la mirada unos segundo, ese chico era totalmente lo contrario a su padre, cosa que agradeció por dentro, creía en verdad que siendo hijo de un doctor de renombre en él área, tendría el ego hasta el cielo, que equivocado estaba.

 **-o-o-o-** **  
**  
-¿Dónde estabas?- Fue lo primero que escucho al entrar.

-Te dije que ya iba en camino-

-Eren pasan de las 12- Levantó su celular mostrándole la hora.

-Armin no eres mi mamá- Se quejó aventando sus cosas al suelo.

-Eren te fuiste casi por 8 horas y no estabas por ninguna parte del campus- Eren suspiró pues vio que había verdadera preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, ¿vez?, estoy bien- Se señaló de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que ir con el profesor Ackerman?- _"maldita sea Armin ya basta de interrogatorios" fue_ lo único que vino a su mente.

-Lo había olvidado- Intento sonar despreocupado, tomó su laptop acomodándose sobre su cama, colocó su espalda sobre la pared sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. -Bien ahora tengo que averiguar cuantos años tiene el profesor- Creyó que lo había dicho en su mente hasta que su amigo le contestó sin más.

-34-

-¿Qué?- Eren levantó la vista de su pantalla.

-El profesor Ackerman, tiene 34 años- Armin ni siquiera le estaba mirando estaba inmerso en un libro.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- Frunció el entre cejo sin entender.

-Las revistas médicas Eren- Lo miro como si fuera lo obvio.

-Entonces es 14 años mayor que nosotros- Casi lo dijo en un susurro, pero otra vez obtuvo respuesta.

-Técnicamente son 15 años de diferencia, cumple años en navidad-

-¡Que mierda Armin!, ¿Que eres?, ¿Un acosador?-

-Simplemente me gusta saber sobre nuestros profesores- Se encogió de hombros, -Recuerdas al profesor que nos da Biología celular-

-¿Zacharius?-

-Si, al parecer tiene la maña de oler a las personas cuando le llaman la atención- Se ríe ante la cara de su amigo, -Bueno eso leí- Se defendió.

-Que miedo me das Armin-

-o-o-o-

Como había dicho, cada que salía de clases se reunía en la oficina de su profesor, lo ayudaba organizando el pápelo que tenía pendiente, aprovechando para seguir indagando sobre su profesión, una que otra pregunta personal, se estaba acostumbrado al carácter rudo y sarcástico que tenía.

Sus amigos le hacían burla porque parecía desesperado por pasar su materia, estando con él a cada rato, incluyo evadiendo a Reiner, con el que se la vivía saliendo, y era cierto eso último, ya no respondía los mensajes de Reiner ni a las llamadas, simplemente le daba largas diciéndole que estaba ocupado, para Eren era mentir a medias, porque prácticamente si lo estaba.

-Lo siento Eren, hoy tengo que estar en el sótano- Le decía mientras caminaba detrás de su biombo para cambiarse de ropa.

-Puedo ir- Se animó a decir.

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-No tocaré nada lo juro-

-No-

Salió del biombo mirando al joven que se acercaba a él presuroso.

-No Eren-

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- Puso sus mejores ojos.

Levi puso los suyo en blanco, aquella brillante mirada no se le podía negar nada, lo pasó de largo tomando el sobre con la información, camino de regreso estampando el sobre en su pecho.

-¿En serio?, Gracias profesor-

Lo condujo en silencio hasta lo profundo del sótano.

-Te lo voy a explica solo una vez- Se giró a verlo después de atravesar las puertas -No traes ropa adecuada así que mantente a distancia prudente, no tocas nada si yo no te lo permito, no dices nada y te mantienes en silencio, ¿Lo has entendido?- Eren hizo un movimiento con sus dedos indicando que su boca estaría cerrada, -Bien, te iré diciendo lo primero que hay que hacer-

Hizo que el chico se colocara guantes, cubre bocas, para ayudarle a sacar el cuerpo del cajón asignado, colocarlo en la mesa y lavarlo como se debe.

-Bien esto será rápido, al parecer esta fácil, es un traficante y fue herido con arma blanca repetidas veces- Leyó rápidamente lo que venía escrito en las hojas.

Antes de colocarse su equipo protector, colocó su celular en la pequeña bocina que tenía en las mesas auxiliares, La Gazza Ladra de Inma Shara*, regresó con un Eren que miraba la acción sin entender.

-Me ayuda a concentrarme, ahora por favor solo observa y escucha- Se limitó a decir colocando su pequeña grabadora cercana a él para hablar claro, colocó rápidamente guantes y cubre bocas, acercó los utensilios.

Eren se acercó por atrás de él agradeciendo que fuera un poco más alto.

-Cuerpo en rigor mortis, siendo las...- Al momento de girar la cabeza para revisar la hora, se encontró con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa de emoción.

-Oh, sí, perdón- Se disculpó al notar que sus narices estaban juntas.

Levi se aclaró la garganta.

-Siendo las 16:47pm de la tarde- Continuó. 

-¿Cómo sabe leer esos relojes de aguja?, ¿No sería más fácil uno digital?- Comenzó a parlotear. 

-Eren- Le regaño.

-Ah, sí, calladito, lo entiendo- Levi suspiró fastidiado.

-Se procede a la apertura de cuerpo... Eren, puedes por favor, no respirar en mi cuello- Cerro los ojos conteniendo el querer empujar al joven, sintiendo su aliento acariciar su piel.

-Pero solo estoy tratando de ver bien- Se defendió.

-Puedes rodear la mesa y ponerte frente a ella- Mantenía los dientes apretados.

-Tiene razón, que tonto soy- Golpeo su frente con una mano riendo, para dirigirse al otro lado.

-Ahora, por favor, déjame continuar en silencio, ¿Puedes?-

-Sí, sí, sí, seré un muerto- Soltó una carcajada, -¿Entiende?, un muerto- Seguía riendo.

Levi respiro hondo apretando los ojos, maldiciéndose internamente por a ver traído al chico.

Él castaño se tapó la boca evitando seguir riendo al ver la cara de su profesor, él mayor con mirada asesina siguió su trabajo agradeciendo que Eren se mantuviera callado, tomó muestras que venían especificadas en los papeles.

Eren miró la habilidad de su profesor al hacer todo, su concentración y la manera de hablar describiendo todo, no se creía con la capacidad de hablar tan fluido. 

-¿Puedo tocar un órgano?- Preguntó el estudiante al ver que su profesor acomodaba las muestras en un refrigerador especial.

-Si claro- No le dio importancia ya había terminado su trabajo, -Solo no toques los intesti...- Una flatulencia resonó en toda la sala, La carcajada por parte de Eren no se hizo esperar, Levi dejó caer su frente sobre el refrigerador.

-¡¿Que ha pasado?!- Se sostenía de la mesa sin dejar de reír, volvió a presionar donde mismo obteniendo el mismo resultado, su nueva carcajada hizo que el mayor no pudiera evitar una sonrisa.

-A veces los cuerpos guardan aire, en su interior- Trató de explicar.

-¿Por qué no pasa esto con los que usamos en el anfiteatro?- Se intentó limpiar las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-Son cuerpos que llevan mucho tiempo con uso específico para práctica, este es fresco, por decirlo así- 

-No olvidare esto en mucho tiempo- Volvió a reír, -Gracias por enseñarme profesor Ackerman- 

-Levi- Se acercó al chico, -Tú me permites llamarte por tu nombre, igual puedes hacerlo- Eren abrió la boca para decir algo, -Pero, solo podrás hacerlo si estamos solos, no quiero que tus amiguitos me agarren confianza- Eren cerro la boca y asintió feliz.

Levi se percató que su grabadora seguía encendida, soltó un gruñido apagándola. 

Le mostró cómo cerrar el cuerpo adecuadamente y pidió que lo lavara como al principio, para dejarlo limpio cuando se tuviera que devolver.

-Eren recuerda, pon la presión de la manguera en el mínimo- Le advirtió. 

-Pero es más fácil a presión como al principio- Ignoro la advertencia dejando salir el chorro.

Una mezcla de agua y sangre salió disparada hacia ambos, Levi se limpió la cara mirándole con rabia.

-Al principio, no había sangre ni fluidos que nos ensuciaran- Le regaño arrebatándole la manguera.

-¡Argh!, qué asco- Al estar más cercano al cuerpo terminó empapado.

Limpiaron como se debe, esto último se le hizo eterno a Eren pues el mayor tenía una obsesión por dejar todo desinfectado, de regreso a la oficina, el castaño veía el desastre que era su uniforme, parecía que acababa de asesinar a alguien, digno de una película de terror.

Su estómago hizo eco por los pasillos al quejarse por alimento, Levi lo miró con una ceja levantada, el chico se sonrojó disculpándose.

-No pienso llevarte a comer así de sucio- Le dijo sin mirarlo mientras caminaban.

Eren se sorprendió más por la invitación a comer, lo miró unos instantes, le dijo que iría a cambiarse rápido a su habitación y lo encontraría en su oficina de nuevo, el mayor solo asintió observando al joven que salía corriendo de su lado. 

Tuvo que calmar al pobre Armin cuando lo vio entrar cubierto de sangre a su habitación, estaba seguro le daría un infartó, le explicó lo pasado, su amigo se tranquilizó pero al igual le reclamó con un poco de celos en su voz. 

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo volviendo con la misma urgencia por donde llegó, dejando a un Armin con la palabra en la boca y muchas dudas.

Lo admitía, amaba pasar el tiempo con Levi.

 **N/T): TRES COSAS.**

 **1.-** Este bloqueo mental está fatal, además tengo gripe ):

 **2.-** La canción **La Gazza Ladra de Inma Shara** , búsquenla tal cual, porque es la versión en la cual me inspire para hacer ese momento, creo dura 3 minutos, porque hay otras que duran hasta 10 min.

 **3.-** Soy **PÉSIMA** escribiendo comedia, pero debo admitir que esto a mí me causo varias carcajadas, entenderé si no se ríen, perdón por mi raro sentido del humor.

Gracias a todos por leer, en verdad soy muy feliz.

Sin nada más que agregar, buenas vibras, que el universo este de su lado.

-B.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Creí que dejaría un capitulo agradable, pero al fila terminó en esto, si quieren saber a lo que me refiero sigan leyendo, hasta el final les explico que paso.

 **PD:** Me han dicho que sí, llegue tarde al fandom y que ya nadie lee FF, pero gracias a las herramientas de FF, puedo saber cuántas personas entran a la historia y la leen, a esas 250 personas quiero darles las gracias. **:D**

…

 **-El paciente decide cuándo es el mejor momento para irse.**

 **-Jack Kevorkian.**

…

Parecía que Eren tenía suerte, Levi se cargó con bastante trabajo en los últimos días, así que el estudiante aprovechaba todo su tiempo libre para practicar con el permiso de su profesor, le costó mucho que le dejara ayudarle en el sótano, solo tenía permitido hacer algunas incisiones, pero con eso era más que feliz, en clase mejoró notablemente, en el área práctica muchos de sus compañeros pedían su consejo al momento de realizar algún procedimiento, conociendo al joven sabían que nunca se negaría.

-¿Música clásica otra vez?- Se quejó Eren.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, me ayuda a concentrarme- Se defendió regresando a la mesa.

-Vamos, déjame poner algo más- Rogó el castaño, pero solo se ganó una mirada seria del mayor, -¡Por favor!- hizo pucheros poniendo cara de cachorro, Levi lo miro fijamente con los labios apretados, lo que no sabía Eren es que con esa mirada estaba rompiendo la dureza de Levi, todo se fue al demonio cuando ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo temblar un poco su labio.

-Haz lo que quieras- Rodó los ojos apartando la mirada de aquellos manipuladores ojos verdes.

Eren canturreo feliz, y se dirigió hacia el reproductor el cual estaba conectado el celular de su profesor, abrió la aplicación de música buscando su canción preferida, tecleó unas pocas letras antes de dar con el artista _Unlike Pluto "Everything Black"_ *, dio play y regreso moviéndose al rito de la música chascando los dedos. Levi le dirigió una mirada curiosa hasta que se acercó a la mesa quedando frente a frente, Eren tarareaba felizmente colocándose sus guantes, el pelinegro levantó una ceja divertido ante el joven.

-Baby you, Should come with me, I'll take you to the dark side- Apuntó con ambos dedos al mayor moviendo los hombros al bailar, -Me and You, You and Me,- Se apuntó primero y después al mayor repitiendo el movimiento al contrario. Lo último del verso lo murmuró con una sonrisa mirando al cuerpo que ya hacía en la mesa. 

Por otro lado Levi lo miraba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, evitando que una sonrisa saliera. 

-¿Terminaste?- Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el castaño soltara una risa mientras asentía.

Debía admitir que el ritmo de la música era bastante pegajoso, se quedó un buen rato enseñando a Eren cómo retirar los órganos sin dañarlos, a pesar de que este repitió la canción fácil unas 5 veces Levi no se hartó en lo absoluto, estaba muy cómodo con el chico energético, Eren se estaba volviendo muy bueno con el bisturí, tenía un pulso firme y no dudaba al momento de hacer un movimiento.

Aún no le permitía hablar durante la descripción de los procedimientos, con una vez que lo intento fue más que suficiente, el chico no paraba de reír de los nervios, tartamudeando y disculpándose entre carcajadas, dejaría que hiciera las incisiones en silencio claro estaba.

-No olvides que el trabajo de mitad de semestre es muy importante, no permitiré que tú y tus amigos se plagien todo como lo qué pasó la anterior vez- Bajo su gafas mirando con seriedad a Eren, quien como otros días organizaba el papeleo sobre su escritorio.

-Ya he hablado con ellos, nos estamos ayudando pero esta vez será diferente- Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Acomodó de regreso sus gafas volviéndose a su trabajo de traspasar unos documentos.

-Más les vale- Contesto sin mirarle.

-Levi, tengo que irme, tengo que ver a Armin, últimamente parece mi madre, quejándose de que no pasó tiempo con él- Contuvo una risita mientras recogía sus cosas.-Y la verdad no quiero que me haga un drama, lo veo mañana- Termino de acomodar rápidamente para salir con urgencia de la oficina.

Levi observó al chico marcharse, hasta que la puerta de su oficina se encontró completamente cerrada de nuevo, se recargó con pesar sobre la silla quitando sus gafas, se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Que estás haciendo Levi?, es solo un mocoso- Se dijo a si mismo soltando un suspiro.

Llevaban un mes conviviendo todos los días, en lo único que pensaba era en ese par de insoportables, manipuladores, brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes, ese maldito estudiante se le había metido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, debía admitir que cuando el chico llegaba corriendo a su oficina para "ayudarle", retenía una sonrisa de emoción de saber que estaría otra vez con él.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente, pero él tenía que ser el adulto, no, él era el adulto y no podía dejarse llevar, tantas veces que solo escuchaba a Eren hablar sin prestarle un poco te atención, solo miraba sus labios moverse imaginando cómo sería besarlos y esa estúpida sonrisa perfecta, como si hubieran creado a ese chico para probar su fuerza de voluntad sobre la tierra.

-Maldito el día en que lo conocí- Bufó al percatarse que había perdido tiempo como otras veces pensando en el castaño.

Cuando Eren se retiraba de la oficina no taraba a mucho en irse a su hogar, pues ya no había esa razón, ese alguien para seguir en el trabajo, así que él también comenzó a guardar sus cosas hasta que una vibración lo distrajo.

Palmeo su celular en su saco pero este no era el que producía el sonido, de entre los papeles se escuchaba la vibración, movió algunos observando el celular que se encontraba olvidado. Lo levantó leyendo _"Mommy"_ en la pantalla del celular, negó con la cabeza al ver lo distraído que podía ser Eren olvidando su teléfono, se aclaró un poco la garganta, pues se trataba de la madre del chico y tendría que explicarle lo sucedido con su hijo.

-¿Diga?- Utilizó ese tono profesional que lo distinguía.

-¿Eren?,¿Dónde mierda estás?- Levi se separó del celular con una cara de sorpresa sin entender, volvió a leer el nombre del contacto. 

" _Mommy"_

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, la voz estaba lejos de ser la de una mujer y estaba claro que si fuera su madre no le hablaría de esa manera, entonces recordó, _"Armin, últimamente parece mi madre"_.

Gruño rodando los ojos, el castaño no podía ser más infantil, se preguntó cómo lo tendría guardado, pero estaba seguro que sería igual de ridículo que él de su amigo.

-¿Eren estás ahí?- La voz seguía reclamando.

-Señor Arlert- Contestó sin emoción. 

-¿Quién habla?- El tono de voz cambio radicalmente.

-Soy el profesor Ackerman, al parecer su compañero olvidó su celular en la oficina-

-Doctor Ackerman, yo, yo, lo siento, sabe dónde está, mejor dicho ¿A dónde se fue Eren?- Hablo con nerviosismo al enterarse de quien estaba al teléfono.

-Tenía entendido saldría con usted- Ya había pasado un rato, se le hizo un tanto extraño que no estuviera con su a amigo.

-Precisamente, pero no logro encontrarlo, ¿Podría traer el celular de Eren a la explanada?, por favor- El mayor arqueo una ceja ante la petición del rubio.

-Lo veré frente al estacionamiento de maestros si gusta- No planeaba estar buscando al estudiante en la gran explanada.

-Muchas gracias profesor, lo veo ah...- colgó la llamada sabiendo que el chico lo encontraría en el lugar acordado.

Guardo el celular en su saco, se encamino por esos largos pasillos que bien conocía, ya tendría tiempo de burlarse del castaño por lo ocurrido, bajo las pequeñas escaleras para salir del edificio, al dar una vista rápida a los jardines reconoció a Eren, quien parecía estar detrás de un gran árbol y para su suerte salió poniéndose a su vista, camino unos cuando pasos acercándose al estudiante, su caminata se vio frenada en seco cuando frente al chico apreció ese estudiante que tanto despreciaba.

Levi observó la escena como si de una película de terror se tratase, la víctima tratando de escapar y del mismo árbol donde se escondía salía su asesino, Reiner tomaba a Eren de la cintura acercando su cuerpo para terminar con esa distancia en un beso, un beso que dolió en lo más profundo del mayor, un beso que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, ver cómo era ultrajado algo que él deseaba con tanto anhelo.

Dio media vuelta con los puños apretados por la impotencia de no poder ir y romperle a golpes la cara al rubio, por no tener razones para reclamarle a su estudiante, porque era eso, su estudiante, no su amante, no su pareja, solo su estudiante.

Respiraba agitado intentando controlar su cólera que crecía en su pecho, cólera que se trasformó en dolor, en una punzada de tristeza, porque sabía que él castaño quería al rubio, porqué lo había perdido.

-Profesor Ackerman- Lo llamó Armin volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Señor Arlert, aquí está el teléfono de su compañero, si lo busca está en la explanada, que tenga bonita tarde- Le extendió el celular de manera brusca sin dedicarle más de una mirada siguiendo con su camino.

Escuchó que le decían algo, pero no presto atención, al llegar a su auto lanzó todo dentro sin molestarse en acomodarlo, entró cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, estuvo unos segundos sentado intentando relajarse y lo único que consiguió fue golpear con fuerza el volante soltando un grito de rabia.

Encendió el auto para abandonar el campus con un rechinado de llantas.

 **...  
**

Tenían que llegar con Armin lo antes posible, odiaba cuando le daba sermones por dejarlo olvidado como amigo, ya hasta reconocía todas las frases que usaba: " _ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros", "solo llegas a dormir", "evitas nuestras salidas"_. Estaba seguro que su madre lo mando de encubierto para vigilarlo, ni aun así teniendo una relación con Annie lo dejaba en paz, se suponía que cuando conseguías pareja los primeros meses casi nunca te separaba de ella, pero al parecer al rubio nadie le aviso.

Llego a la explanada donde se suponía vería a Armin, pero no parecía estar por ningún lado, buscaba entre los demás estudiantes, paseándose por los jardines, giró su vista en otro intento de encontrarlo.

-No,no,no,no, por favor ahorita no- Mascullo al ver como Reiner se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

No podía huir o salir corriendo, se vería demasiado obvio que estaba evadiendo al deportista, miró a todos lados con desesperación esperando que su amigo apareciera para salvarle.

-Hola Eren- Soltó un gritito al verlo muy seca de él.

-Hey, hola Reiner, ¿Cómo va todo?- Puso su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Levantó una ceja observando como el castaño miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien.

-Oh, no es nada, bueno, la cosa es que saldría con Armin hoy, de casualidad, ¿No lo has visto?- Sonrió un tanto nervioso pues con eso le dejaba claro que no tenía tiempo para estar con él.

-No, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar, escucha, necesito hablar contigo aunque sean 5 minutos ¿Podemos?- Tomo al chico del brazo con un apretón fuerte evitando se le escapara.

-Est... Está bien solo 5 minutos- Puso su mano sobre su agarre intentando aflojarlo.

-Entonces ven- Reiner no cedió en el agarre arrastrando a Eren debajo de un gran árbol.

-Espera, espera, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Lo miró sin entender. 

-Aquí estamos ocultos de los curiosos, ahora Eren, ¿Por qué me evades?- El rubio se cruzó de brazos mirando al ojiverde con seriedad, esa mirada hizo que se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

-Yo, yo no te evado, es solo que, que la carrera es muy difícil y estoy muy ocupado- Reiner lo miro sin creerle ni un poco.

-Antes aceptabas salir conmigo, te invité a mis fiestas, me dices que no tienes tiempo de salir aunque sea unas horas, pero estas aquí, buscando desesperadamente a tu amigo porque saldrás con él, ¿Es que ya no te gusta estar conmigo?- Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, no sabía que contestar a eso. 

No era que no le gustara estar con él, simplemente ahora estaba interesado en perder todo su tiempo libre con alguien más, un alguien que seguramente no lo vería con los mismos ojos, con ese mismo sentimiento que afloró durante los días que convivieron, o simplemente no sería correspondido por la diferencia de edad, simplemente porque él era un estudiante y esa persona era su profesor. 

-Reiner, no digas eso, me gusta estar contigo, solo que no puedo por ahora, así que...- Reiner lo tomo por ambos brazos dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

El deportista no quería seguir escuchando excusas mal pensadas, usando su fuerza apreso a Eren acercándolo a su cuerpo para besarlo evitando que siguiera hablando. Eren no reaccionó los primeros segundos, hasta que sintió la lengua del rubio intentando entrar en su boca, levantó los brazos empujándolo del pecho removiéndose entre su agarre para separarse.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Eren tenía la cara completamente roja sin entender porque se atrevió a besarlo de esa manera. 

-Eren, no seas idiota, me gustas y parecía que antes yo te gustaba, no te hagas el difícil- Se burló acercándose en un intento de volver a besarlo.

-N... no, no Reiner, estás confundido, esto está mal, yo no quiero esto, creo que debería llamar a Armin- Estiro una mano marcando distancia entre ambos, mientras con su otra mano buscaba desesperadamente su celular. -Maldita sea- Mascullo al notar que no lo traía consigo, recordando qué tal vez lo dejó en la oficina de Levi.

-Eren, no tiene nada de malo- Reiner lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a verle. 

Eren notó como sus ojos brillaban, pero no era de felicidad o amor, no, ese brillo hizo que le diera un escalofrío sintiéndose vulnerable.

-Debo irme Reiner, olvidé mi celular- Retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él.

Reiner no pretendía perder y dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, volvió a acercarse a él con rapidez apresando su cintura, juntó sus cuerpos y sus labios por segunda vez, en un gesto más brusco, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando.

Dentro de Eren afloró el coraje, rechazo al rubio de una manera no tan grosera, pero este seguía besándolo creyendo que con eso sería más que suficiente para tener a una persona a sus pies, lo empujó con brusquedad y sin perder tiempo lo abofeteó. 

-Deja de hacer eso Reiner, dije que no quería- Soltó cabreado con la respiración agitada.

Reiner se sostuvo la mejilla, miraba el suelo con los dientes apretados, estaba hirviendo en cólera, nadie se atrevía a rechazarlo, mucho menos a golpearlo, levantó la vista dispuesto a regresarle el golpe, pero observó que varios estudiantes vieron la escena y tenían la mirada de muchos.

-Lo siento Reiner, no quería, pero no escuchabas, eres un buen amigo- Eren no dejaba de balbucear nervioso, también se percató que varios estudiante los miraban.

El deportista lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, pasó de largo empujándolo con su hombro. Eren no sabía que hacer después de eso, no podía correr detrás de él pidiendo perdón, sería darle la razón sobre el sentimiento que no correspondía. 

Ignoro las miradas que aún seguían sobre él, regresando al centro de la explanada, por suerte diviso a su amigo quien se acercaba corriendo al percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Eren!- Grito el rubio al verlo. -Wow, ¿Estás bien?, luces un tanto agitado- Armin lo miró de arriba abajo, tenía la cara roja con una expresión de molestia. 

-No, no es nada, me alegro de encontrarte- Intento sonar tranquilo.

-¿Peleaste con el profesor?, él tenía la misma cara que tú, por cierto, ten, olvidaste tu celular- Eren lo miró sin entender. -El profesor te estaba buscando, bueno técnicamente yo te llame y él contestó, pero al parecer venía de malas, cómo sea, guarda bien tu maldito celular y ya vámonos, los chicos nos están esperando- Dejó el aparato sobre su mano jaloneándolo para que se diera prisa.

-Gracias Armin, si está bien, vamos- Eren guardo su celular y se dejó llevar por el arrastre de su amigo.

Levi estaba molesto, eso es lo que había dicho Armin, no tenía mucho de haberlo dejando, mañana le preguntaría si le ocurrió algo que le causara su actitud, por ahora en verdad quería salir con sus amigos, necesitaba distraerse después de la escena que montaron Reiner y él.

 **...  
**

-Reiner basta, ya has destrozado dos casilleros- Bertolt intentaba razonar con su compañero quien ya tenía los nudillos sangrando de golpear con desesperación el metal.

-Se atrevió a golpearme- Gruñó soltando otro golpe.

-Ya me lo dijiste como 10 veces- Le recordó.

-¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes maldita sea?-

-Reiner deja al chico por la paz, ya te dio a entender que no quiere nada, puedes conseguirte a quien quieras- Intento calmar a su amigo colérico.

-Hice todo lo que me dijiste, me porte bien, fui amable, y esto es lo que recibí, una bofetada frente a todo el puto campus, oh no, esto no se va a quedar si Berth- Lo miró con esos ojos dignos de un desquiciado mental.

-Reiner por favor no lo hagas- Levanto sus manos intentando razonar con él. 

-No te atrevas a decirme que hacer, ahora todo será a mi manera, basta de ser el chico amable, tomare lo que yo quiera aunque sea por la fuerza- Un puñetazo resonó en los vestidores seguido de un sonido metálico que hizo la puerta del casillero al caer. 

Bertolt bajo la mirada apretando sus labios, ya no podía interferir, él también temía a las cosas de las cuales su "amigo" era capaz, creyó que el castaño se alejaría de una buena manera del atleta y ahora Berth solo podía quedarse ahí, esperando, observando lo que llegase a pasar.

Lo que Eren no sabía es que había cometido el peor de los errores y pagaría las consecuencias de la manera más cruel posible. 

Es casi como si firmar su sentencia de muerte.

…

 **N/T):** Me van a matar!, Pero tenía que cortar aquí el capítulo, de hecho es más largo, pero eso le quitaba emoción hahahaha **.**

La próxima actualización no será tan tardada ya que se podría decir que tengo la mitad.

Muchas gracias a ti querido lector, aunque no dejes comentarios sé que estás ahí, aprecio de corazón que sigan leyendo, y a los que dejan comentarios se ganaron un pedacito de mí.

Sin nada más que agregar, buenas vibras, que el universo este de su lado.

-B.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Actualización en menos de dos días?!, lloverá sangre! **Por fin!, Triunfo el mal** _ **.**_ _(Inserte meme de Elmo con llamas)_

Por cierto, corregí varios capítulos que tenían bastantes errores, solo me falta volver a subir el 1 y el 5, los demás ya quedaron.

…

 **-El diagnóstico no es el fin, sino el comienzo de la práctica.**

 **-Martin H. Fischer.**

…

-Eren vamos tenemos que ir a clase- Armin sacudía al bulto de su amigo que seguía dormido.

-No quiero- Se quejó haciéndose un ovillo.

-Te dije que no tomarás tanto ayer, ahora sal de la maldita cama, date un baño y vámonos ya- El rubio jalo la manta con la que estaba cubierto haciendo que soltara un gruñido de fastidio.

-Armin no eres mi mamá, déjame dormir- talló sus ojos para mirarlo con desaprobación.

-Eren no puedes faltar a las clases del profesor Ackerman- Se cruzó de brazos mirándole seriamente. 

-Espera, ¿Qué día es?- Lo observó sorprendido.

-Es jueves Eren, nos toca anfiteatro- 

-Maldita sea, ¿Me embriagué en miércoles?- Se levantó de un salto al ver la hora en el reloj que estaban en su mesa.

-¿Tanto tomaste qué no recuerdas qué día es?- Junto las cejas mirando a su amigo, se notaba que no era bueno en la bebida.

-No, es, es que, como veo diario a Lev... Al profesor, olvido cuando son sus clases- Dentro de él esperaba que su amigo no notara su error de casi llamar por su nombre a su profesor. 

-Mmh- Fui lo único que musitó Armin observando cómo sacaba su ropa desesperado para después perderse en el baño.

Se veían dos personas que cruzaron los dormitorios a gran velocidad, pasando por la explanada, continuando por los pasillos, se ganaban la vista de los demás estudiantes que estaban a los alrededores y algún regaño de un profesor diciéndoles _: "No corran en los pasillos"_. Ambos ignorando a todos intentando llegar a tiempo.

Llegaron a la gran puerta abriéndola de golpe, toda la clase se sorprendió un poco mirándoles con duda, Marco los veía un tanto preocupado, Jean y Connie intercambiaron miradas sonriendo con malicia.

-Podemos, ¿podemos pasar?- Armin intentó hablar respirando agitado por su anterior carrera.

Levi observó cómo Eren se sostenía el estómago respirando más pesado que su amigo, agitó su muñeca para ver su reloj, regreso la vista a los jóvenes y asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, se acercaron a su mesa de trabajo, los demás equipos volvieron a su anterior labor, al momento en que Armin levantó la manta para comenzar su trabajo, Eren respiró el olor a formol, ese aroma al cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado, pero que, con la borrachera de anoche, sin desayunar, más la carrera que hizo que su estómago se revolviese no dio para más. Corrió hacia el bote de basura soltado unas arcadas sonoras. 

-Es el chico vomito- Le murmuro Jean a Connie mientras reían por lo bajo.

-Eren, ¿Estás bien?- Marco se acercó al chico acariciando su espalda.

Eren apreciaba mucho a Armin y a Marco, eran amigos que se preocupaban por todos, parecían la mamá y el papá del grupo, siendo los demás los hijos malcriados. 

-Sí, sí, solo, dame un minuto- Pidió mientras se controlaba.

-Te dijimos que no tomarás tanto ayer- Eren apretó los ojos ante el sermón de Marco.

-Ya me regaño Armin, gracias de todos modos- Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Marco. 

-Señor Jaeger, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el espectáculo?- Ambos estudiantes se tensaron al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz de su profesor. 

Levi sabía claramente que había tomado, el vómito que dejó obviamente desprendía un tenue olor a alcohol, no tan penetrante como cuando lo rescató de esa penosa situación, pero no engañaba a nadie. 

-Me sentí mareado por la carrera- Mintió. -No volverá a pasar- Se levantó con ayuda de Marco. 

-Si vuelve a ocurrir lo sacaré de mi clase sin derecho a calificación- Lo miró severamente. -Vuelvan al trabajo- Ordenó dando media vuelta.

Marco y Eren se miraron sin decirse nada, ambos regresaron a sus lugares, Armin preguntaba a cada rato si se sentía bien, que si quería tomara un descanso y él terminaba el procedimiento, pero el castaño terminaba negándose, no podía dejarlo solo, no después de su escenita.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la clase finalizó, alistaron todo y se reunieron fuera del salón.

-Que gran espectáculo Vominatrix- Se burló Jean haciendo que Connie riera y Marco lo mirara molesto.

-Cierra la boca equino- Eren lo fulminó con la mirada.

-La siguiente clase es en una hora, busquemos algo de comer- Se quejó Connie tocándose el estómago. 

-Yo también muero de hambre- secundó Armin.

Ninguno puso más pretextos, Eren quería hablar con Levi, pero sería después de las clases como siempre, todos fueron a comer mientras platicaban sobre su salida, siendo Eren el punto central de las burlas, tanto así que Armin soltó una que otra risa cuando le mostraron videos de Eren cantando completamente ebrio, visitar un karaoke fue su mejor decisión, tenían fotos y videos de todos haciendo el ridículo.

El día se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin estaba frente a esas puertas que ya conocía muy bien, se dispuso a entrar pero la puerta se abrió primero, quedaron frente a frente sorprendidos un poco.

-Lo siento Jaeger estoy ocupado- Levi aparto al chico para salir de la oficina. 

Eren se sorprendió un poco cuando lo llamó por su apellido pero de todas formas lo siguió.

-Igual puedo ayudar- Caminó detrás de él. 

-No es necesario, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Levi, ¿Todo está bien?- Se sintió extraño ante aquella indiferencia.

-Jaeger ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado- Levi no se giró a verlo, siguió avanzando por él pasillo.

Por el contrario Eren se quedó de pie observando cómo se alejaba el mayor, un sentimiento le oprimió el estómago al ser rechazado, pero que lo volviera a llamar por su apellido lo entristeció más, como si toda la confianza que se tenían ya no existiera.

Creyó que solo sería un día, pero cada que lo buscaba le daba el mismo pretexto, no le permitía estar con él y no volvió a llamarle como antes, no odiaba los formalismos, estaba claro que eran necesarios, pero se sentía un completo extraño después de todo lo que pasaron. 

-Me sorprende que ya no te la vivas con el enano- Jean amaba molestar a Eren, eran buenos amigo pero al parecer su amistad se basaba en eso.

-No le digas así- murmuro Eren.

-Vamos Eren, no me digas que ya se cansó de ti, o será que, ¿Ya le diste lo que buscaba?- Uso un tono burlón mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Jean!- Lo regañaron Armin y Marco al unísono. 

-No quiero que me acusen de maltrato animal, por eso no te rompo la cara- Le regreso la misma sonrisa burlona. 

-Chicos ya basta, no quiero que me vuelvan a correr de la biblioteca- Se quejó Connie, todos lo miraron sin dar crédito. 

-¿Desde cuándo te importa estar en la biblioteca?- Le interrogó Jean.

-Pues el profesor Ackerman dio más de la mitad del valor de la calificación a este trabajo, no puedo reprobar- Los miró diciendo lo obvio. 

-No te preocupes Connie, esta vez todos sacaremos buenas calificaciones- Le ánimo Armin.

-Lo dice el cerebrito que solo saca excelentes en todas sus notas-.

-Odio admitirlo pero Jean tiene razón, tú podrías estar relajándote con tu novia en lugar de estar aquí-.

-Eren, no me molesta estar aquí, me agrada poder ayudarles- Armin le sonrió sinceramente.

-Pues con la novia que tienes yo me la pensaría dos veces en lugar de perder el tiempo con nosotros- Connie le sonrió divertido.

-No entiendo como alguien como tú sale con Annie, no me malinterpretes Armin, no estoy diciendo que seas feo, pero, ¿Cómo es que Armin tiene una novia tan ardiente y yo sigo soltero?- Armin tomó un libro lanzándoselo a la cabeza.

-Deberías ir al área de veterinaria a buscar pareja o a que te examinen el golpe- Le dijo Armin sonriente al ver como el libro daba en el blanco.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, era muy extraño que Armin hiciera bromas hacia alguno de sus compañeros, pero al provocarlo era igual que los demás, en toda la biblioteca resonó en un fuerte _"Shhh"_ ante su escándalo, siguieron riendo tapando sus bocas evitando ser más ruidosos.

Pasar el rato con su grupo de amigo era como medicina para él, lo hacían pasar un buen momento olvidándose de lo demás, pasaron los días y llegó el momento de entregar su trabajo, estaba seguro que merecía la más alta calificación, revisaron el trabajo de todos asegurando que ninguno se pareciera.

…

-Conforme los llame, quiero que pasen por sus trabajos- anuncio el profesor con voz fuerte y seria.

Eren se movía nervioso sobre su lugar, ese trabajo le costó días de desvelo en investigación, estaba seguro que todo ese esfuerzo merecía la calificación más alta, su amigo Armin reviso su trabajo afirmando que era impecable, viniendo de su amigo sabelotodo eso era más que suficiente para el joven.

-Jaeger…- llamo el profesor con voz fría, el joven sintió un hueco en el estómago por los nervios, camino hasta el profesor que le extendía su trabajo con una mano sin mirarle.

-¿Qué significa esto?- él joven no daba crédito al gran "7" que aparecía en su portada con un vivo color rojo.

-Aclaraciones al final- respondió de inmediato seguía sin mirarle.

El joven estudiante apretó fuerte su trabajo lleno de coraje e impotencia, caminó a su lugar mordiéndose la lengua, no quería decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, se sentó y comenzó a revisar su proyecto, paso un dedo por ese "7", apretó un puño cabreado, la clase paso inadvertida para él, solo pensaba en todo lo que quería decirle respecto a su calificación, estaba siendo un cabrón injusto, ya tenía totalmente claro que el profesor tenía algo en su contra y quería una explicación.

El salón comenzó a vaciarse, Eren se despidió de Armin y le dijo que después lo buscaría, el castaño se quedó sentado esperando a que todos su compañeros salieran, siendo el único se levantó y caminó hacia el mayor que se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su portafolio.

-¿Por qué?- gruñó el joven lanzado su trabajo al escritorio.

-¿Disculpa?- El mayor lo miraba levantando una ceja por semejante impertinencia.

-Ese trabajo es una calificación perfecta, no merece un "7"- decía el joven entre dientes, estaba cabreado.

-¿Eso cree?, pues debería pasar más tiempo estudiando que bebiendo- contesto con una voz seria mirándolo fijamente.

-Ese trabajo es mejor que el de todos juntos en este salón, ¿Qué mierda se trae conmigo?- ya no podía reprimir su coraje quería golpearlo y borrar esa estúpida media sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oi mocoso, ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- el pelinegro estaba cabreándose a la par.

-¡Dígame!- ordeno el joven que ya no podía del coraje, sentía como unas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

El pelinegro miro los ojos del joven y sintió un hueco en el estómago, pero no quería doblegarse.

-Si quieres ser un alumno ejemplar, deberías concentrarte en tus estudios y dejar de salir a tomar con esos estúpidos atletas- Le recriminó mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida del salón, quería salir de ahí, no podía seguir mirando la cara del más joven.

-¿De que esta hablando?, No Salí con nadie del equipo, además eso no le incumbe, ¿Qué tiene que ver el equipo en esto?- su voz se empezaba a quebrar, -¿Es por lo que pasó la semana pasada que me está dando esta calificación verdad?- las lágrimas empezaban a caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

El mayor detuvo su andar a medio camino, sentía una punzada en el pecho, inhaló profundamente y se giró para encarar al chico, mantuvo una expresión seria mirándolo fijamente, mientras el joven se limpiaba las lágrimas cabreado.

-¿Qué quieres tú con ese rubio?- intento conservar la compostura y sonar autoritario, el joven hizo una cara de sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué?, nada, Reiner y yo somos solo amigos- contesto apenado y ruborizándose un poco al recordar el incidente que tuvo con el atleta, el pelinegro sintió que le abrían el pecho.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba molesto, estaba siendo carcomido por los celos. Eren lo miro con una mueca de disgusto.

-A usted que le importa- caminó empujándolo con un hombro para dirigirse a la salida, pero el pelinegro ya no podía aguantarlo más, con un movimiento rápido llego a la puerta, azotándola con su mano corriendo el seguro evitando que el joven pudiera irse. -¿Qué le sucede?- reclamó el joven fulminándolo con la mirada.

El mayor tiro sus cosas al piso, empujo al castaño contra la pared y lo acorralo con ambas manos.

-¿Qué tiene ese maldito oxigenado?- Ya no podía controlarse, no quería compartir a ese mocoso con nadie, tenía que ser suyo.

-N…n…no es de su…incumbencia- el castaño estaba demasiado nervioso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía cómo esa persona a pesar de su estatura lo intimidaba bastante. –Por favor, déjeme en paz- lo empujo con un brazo para poder librarse de él.

-Ya no lo puedo soportar más- gruñó, tomo al castaño por el cuello de su bata jalándolo a hacia él, lo beso con urgencia y deseo, el joven lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, se separó asustado por aquel acto, esos ojos grises que lo miraban con desesperación, sintió otro tirón, aquellos labios que lo buscaban con urgencia, pero esta vez correspondió con el mismo ánimo y profundizando el beso, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, eran muchas emociones juntas, mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro haciendo que soltara un gruñido ronco, Levi lo tomo fuerte por la cintura atrayéndolo más a él, Eren soltó un gemido ante tal acto, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Levi miro la cara sonrojada de Eren, quien lo miraba jadeando con el ceño fruncido, estaba volviéndose loco, ese joven era demasiado embriagante, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta su escritorio, con un movimiento lo puso de rodillas junto a este, acarició su cabello sedoso, mientras lo veía desde arriba con un deseo palpable, el joven toco la erección notable en los pantalones de sus profesor, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de saliva ansiosa por probarlo, empezó a desabrochar con ánimo y se deshizo de toda prenda que le estorbara, vio con sorpresa el tamaño del miembro de ese hombre, no creía que por la estatura que tenía fuera así, se relamió los labios y lo introdujo en su boca, el pelinegro se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido, tomo al chico por el cabello animándolo a ir más profundo, estaba en la gloria, el mocoso era realmente bueno con la lengua.

Un golpe en la puerta los puso alerta.

-Conserjería, ¿Puedo pasar a limpiar el aula?- La voz de un señor llamó mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Levi miró a Eren quien aún tenía su miembro en la boca, el chico se separó del mayor dejando un rastro con su lengua, para después sonreírle nervioso, el pelinegro cerró los ojos respirando profundo y se aclaró la garganta. 

-Podría pasar más tarde, sigo trabajando- Uso todo su auto control para pronunciar esas palabras.

-Si así gusta profesor- Fue lo único que respondió el señor.

Los dos hombres soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad, Levi ayudó a levantar al chico y se acomodó sus prendas.

-Yo… yo lo siento…no… debí- Intentaba decir el mayor un poco más consiente sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Esto…¿Fue un error?- Eren sintió una puñalada en el pecho mientras miraba al mayor con una mueca de tristeza y dolor.

-No…no, no Eren, me refiero a que… me deje llevar en un lugar donde podemos correr peligro de que alguien nos encuentre- Tomó las manos del chico que se había sentado sobre el escritorio. –Tch…yo… yo en verdad…- se rasco la nuca nervioso, no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos.

-Lo entiendo- Afirmo el joven sonriente acercándose al mayor, tomo su cara entre las manos y lo beso, fue un beso lento, tierno, ambos labios disfrutaban de sus roses.

-Maldito mocoso…- Soltaron una pequeña risa, aquel momento estaba siendo peligrosamente perfecto.

Se apresuraron a salir lo más pronto posible del salón, no deseaban volver a dejarse llevar y ser descubiertos en el acto.

-Tch… Maldita sea- murmuró sonriente el pelinegro mirando como la silueta de ese chico se perdía a la distancia. Se pasó una mano por la cara hasta su cabello, que estaba ligeramente despeinado.

Definitivamente las cosas empezarían a ser diferentes, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía permitirse que alguien los descubriera.

 **...  
**

Durante todo el día no pudo sacarse al chico de la mente, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por el arrebato que tuvo contra esté, pero también estaba seguro que Eren estaba en sintonía con él. No dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto, quería aclarar las cosas ya que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Armándose de coraje, dejando su orgullo de lado le mando un mensaje.

L: _"Necesitamos hablar"_

Corto, directo y sin rodeos, era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Se sorprendió por la rapidez de la respuesta, a penas y guardaría el celular en su saco cuando esté vibró.

E: " _Mañana te veo como siempre"._

Igual de directo que él, se quedó leyendo el mensaje incontables veces _, "como siempre"_ , ¿Que quería decirle con eso?, siempre como: alumno profesor, o refiriéndose a su rutina que crearon.

Harto de todo guardo sus cosas volviendo a su casa, se preparó algo de comer, se dio una ducha caliente, sabiendo que no podría conciliar el sueño tomó unas tabletas para ayudarse.

La mañana tampoco fue gratificante, se encontraba ansioso, agradecía tener bastante trabajo, no todo era mentira para alejar a Eren durante esa semana que estaba cabreado (dominado por una actitud de niño pequeño), en verdad seguía lleno en papeleo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió asomándose el joven que bien reconocía. 

-Traje comida china- Mostró una bolsa moviéndola suavemente mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, pasa-

Eren cerró con cuidado la puerta avanzando hasta el escritorio, entre los dos comenzaron a quitar todos los papeles acomodándolos en una orilla, con un silencio un tanto incómodo. 

-Traje tu favorito, o bueno eso es lo que recuerdo y te negro helado- Le extendió una pequeña cajita junto con sus palillos y un envase. 

-¿Y tú que pediste?, ¿Una hamburguesa frita con arroz?- Se burló haciendo que Eren riera. 

-Pues no todo en la vida son hamburguesas- Se defendió.

-Ahora repítelo convencido- Ambos rieron relajándose un poco. 

Continuaron con su comida en silencio, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar primero, se miraban sonriéndose sin decir nada.

-Quería saber...- Eren se quedó mirando su comida revolviéndola con sus palillos, -¿Por qué me puso un 7 en mi trabajo?-

-¿De todo lo qué pasó eso es lo que me vienes a preguntar?- Levi lo miró sin entender. 

-Pues mi calificación depende de eso- Se defendió. 

-Eren, me diste una puta mamada en el salón de clases y me vienes a decir sobre tu maldita calificación- El chico se sonrojó ante lo dicho. 

-Creí que no sería tan relevante eso- Se escuchó un resoplido por parte del mayor.

-¿Qué clase de joven eres tú?- Se burló sin dar crédito.

-Uno que quiere terminar con buenas notas- 

-Ok, dejemos de lado tu calificación, tú trabajo estuvo perfecto ya cambié el 7 por un 10, actué de manera infantil al calificarte mal por conflictos personales, pero retomando lo anterior, ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Levi tomó una gran porción de comida llenándose la boca. 

-Madonna es 28 años mayor que su novio- Levi se atragantó con la comida al escuchar aquello, dejó la caja a un lado dando un sorbo a su bebida para calmarse. 

-¿A qué viene eso mocoso?- 

-Pues, yo no tengo problema, en estar con alguien mayor, si es que me entiende- Tenia la mirada gacha comiendo nerviosamente.

Levi no pudo evitar reírse, no podía creer lo que él castaño le estaba diciendo. 

-Eren, soy tu profesor- Le recordó con su tono divertido.

-¿Y eso que?, no es que me valla a acostar con usted por una calificación- 

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?- Eren sintió su cara arder, estaba seguro que si fuera una avestruz escondería su cabeza en la tierra. 

-Si no aguanta el ritmo lo entenderé- Eren levantó la vista aún sonrojado siguiéndole el juego.

Levi abrió la boca atónito ante aquella respuesta, ¿Lo estaba llamando anciano?.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Crees que no aguantaría con un mocoso como tú?- 

-No lo sé, solo no quiero ser el causante de que sufra un paro cardíaco, aún soy estudiante y no eh practicado el RCP*- Ladeo su cabeza haciendo un puchero. 

-Mocoso insolente- Lo maldijo sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara, -¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Le reto.

Eren miró fijamente a Levi quien parecía desafiarle con la mirada, fueron unos segundos los que bastaron para mandar todo al diablo, trepó por el escritorio hasta el otro extremo sentándose sobre Levi, no perdieron el tiempo en hablar, se besaron como si lo necesitaran para vivir.

Ambos se besaban en una batalla por llevar el control, Eren enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Levi, mientras esté bajaba por su barbilla hasta su cuello mordiéndolo dejando marcas por donde pasaba. Eren no pudo evitar soltar un gemido retorciéndose de gusto cuando lo acariciaron por encima de la ropa.

-Levi, ¿Puedo pasar?- Erwin tocó la puerta con dos golpes.

Por inercia Levi empujó a Eren haciéndolo caer de sentón al piso, el chico se quejó por el repentino golpe mirándolo con un puchero. 

-No hagas ningún ruido- Levi lo empujó dentro del escritorio.

Agradecía que Erwin conservara la decencia de tocar la puerta sin irrumpir bruscamente como él lo hacía, de ser así estaría perdido. 

-¿Qué quieres Erwin?- Le grito lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

Eren se molestó por la repentina acción de su profesor, se sonrió con malicia colocándose de rodillas quedando frente a Levi, se acomodó entre sus piernas desabrochándole sus pantalones.

-No te atrevas Eren Jeager- Le reprendió intentando apartarlo.

Justo en momento sin más golpes a la puerta entró Erwin con varios papeles en la mano, Levi se tensó acomodándose lo más pegado al escritorio con ambas manos entrelazadas intentando lucir natural.

-Traigo los expedientes de los casos pasados, ya los revisé y necesito que los cheques y les pongas tú firma- Erwin hablaba hojeando los papeles que tenía.

Levi tragó saliva haciendo una mueca cuando sintió la lengua de su estudiante recorrer su hombría dura, bajo la vista encontrándose con un chico de mejillas sonrojadas que se introducía con ánimos su miembro duro apretándolo con los labios.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con eso?- Levi levantó la vista con brusquedad. 

-¿De acuerdo con qué?- Lo miró sin entender. 

-¿No me estabas prestando atención?- Le hizo una cara de molestia. 

-Claro que te estoy poniendo atención, es solo que... aargh ¡carajo!- Se tapó la boca con una mano recargándose en el escritorio.

-Levi, ¿Estás bien?- Erwin se acercó a su escritorio preocupado. 

-¡NO!- Grito frenándolo, -Digo, sí, estoy bien, solo creo que la comida me hizo mal- Bajo una mano intentando empujar a Eren lejos de su entrepierna, pero lo único que ganó es que este hundiera su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, puso los ojos en blanco soltando un suspiro.

-Ya vi que comiste bastante- señaló las dos cajas de comida que seguían sobre el escritorio, -¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Levi asintió con rapidez apretando con fuerza su palma contra su boca para evitar que se le escapara un gemido. 

-Solo dame los papeles para firmarlos- Extendió una mano moviéndola con urgencia.

-Levi estás sudando, seguramente tienes fiebre- Erwin estaba frente a su escritorio queriendo tocar su frente.

-Erwin, por favor vete- Rogó con los dientes apretados, sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría y no deseaba hacerlo con su jefe a un metro de distancia.

-Solo si accedes a ir a la enfermería-

-Sí, sí, sí, ya déjame, vete de una vez- Le apuro jadeante.

-Quiero el reporte de la enfermera en mi escritorio cuándo salgas como prueba, no quiero que descuides tu salud- Erwin dejo los papeles dirigiéndole una última mirada de preocupación.

Erwin caminó a la salida de la oficina sintiéndose mal por su compañero, aunque fuera su jefe seguían siendo buenos amigos y sabía que un médico siempre era el peor de los pacientes, salió de la oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta escuchó un grito ahogado, negó con la cabeza por la necedad de Levi, se volvió a su despacho esperando le llevase el certificado que avalara que en verdad se checo.

Dentro de la oficina Levi jadeaba con espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo por su previo orgasmo, Eren lo miraba triunfal con la boca entreabierta llena de saliva y sus labios brillantes e hinchados, una pequeña gota de esperma se deslizaba de sus comisuras, fue recolectada por él pulgar del mayor, Eren atrapó el dedo con su boca lamiéndolo terminando de tragarse esa gota que se le escapó, Levi tomó la cara del castaño levantándolo para besarlo, saboreando su esencia que aún seguía en su boca.

-Maldita sea Eren, no vuelvas hacer eso- Intento regañarlo en vano porque el joven soltó una risita. 

-No prometo nada- Se levantó sentándose en el escritorio con un aire de victoria, Levi se acercó a él intentando besarlo pero fue apartado con un empujón, -¿No tienes que ir a la enfermería?, al parecer estás enfermo- Utilizó un tono chillón mirándolo con falsa preocupación.

-Cuando vuelva me encargaré de ti- Le dio un beso rápido acomodando su ropa, Eren sonrió observando cómo salía corriendo de la oficina, -Me vengaré- Lo apunto con un dedo mirándolo divertido antes de salir por completo. 

Eren negó con la cabeza, bajo del escritorio y comenzó a recoger los empaques donde comieron, dejando como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó una pluma para escribir sobre un pedazo de papel que dejó acomodado a la vista, recogió la bolsa con la basura y se fue. 

-Puede solo poner que tuve una intoxicación alimenticia y ya- Levi apuraba a la enfermera quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. 

-Tengo que examinarlo y hacerle unas preguntas para eso- Levi gruño rodando los ojos, -Doctor, si sigue así nos tardaremos más- La enfermera ya estaba harta de la actitud del médico.

Se le hizo eterna la revisión médica, quería volver lo más rápido posible a su oficina, cuando le extendieron el reporte médico lo arrebató de las manos sin disculparse por el acto, salió corriendo de regreso.

Su expresión fue de desilusión, encontrando la oficina completamente vacía, se dio cuenta que estaba limpia y no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber quién había sido, avanzó sin ánimos para tomar los papeles que le había dejado Erwin, cuando vio la pequeña nota. 

" _Gracias por el 10 profesor"_

Levi estrujó la nota en su puño con una sonrisa tan grande que su cara le dolió.

-Qué hijo de puta- Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

…

 **N/T):** Ya les debía un Capitulo relativamente largo, espero les gustara.

 **RCP** **:** Reanimación Cardiopulmonar, es un conjunto de maniobras temporales y normalizadas intencionalmente destinadas a asegurar la oxigenación de los órganos, cuando una persona entra en paro.

Alabado sea Satán.

-B.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Termine de corregir los caps, si se me fue algo, lo siento, soy humana! Ahora sí! A leer.

Asegúrense de leerlo a solas (giño).

…

 **Los médicos, como la cerveza, cuanto más viejos, mejor.**

 **-Thomas Fuller.**

…

Los días pasaban y no encontraban tiempo para estar juntos, estaban en proyectos de mitad de año y los profesores cargaban con un poco de trabajo a los estudiantes preparándolos para el verdadero sufrimiento que eran los finales, al igual, Erwin dejó mucho papeleo pendiente para Levi al no tener a Eren, que en verdad era una ayuda enorme, tenía que hacerlo solo para tenerlo a tiempo de la fecha indicada.

De vez en cuando terminando las clases se quedaban unos minutos intercambiando besos que no pasaban a más por el señor de intendencia que siempre terminaba interrumpiéndolos, alguna llamada de Armin para reunirse en algún punto o hasta Erwin y Hanjí quienes preguntaban por sus reportes, ambos estaban frustrados, Levi se sentía como un adolescente promiscuo él cual no podía saciar su calentura.

 **E:** Edificio C, habitación 305, está en el tercer piso. Después de clases.

Levi se mordió un labio agradeciendo a cualquier dios que lo escuchó, no contestó nada, trató de despejar su mente, preparó su clase y hasta llegó a pensar en dejar salir antes a todos, pero no podía doblegarse, esa actitud de profesor estricto no podía caer tan fácilmente, así que dio su clase con el peor humor que pudo, ese mal humor que disfrazaba su ansiedad. De vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Eren quien se mordía los labios o los lamía, haciendo que esté perdiera la concentración, fue un alivio cuando la hora de finalizar la sesión llegó, los estudiantes salían y él pretendía guardar todo con calma, cuando por fin el último estudiante cerró la puerta, tomó todas sus cosas sin importarle que eran guardándolas con desesperación, salió del salón a su oficina, aventó su portafolio, tomó los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, debía llevarlos a la oficina de Erwin, entró sin tocar asustando al pobre rubio, sin contestar a nada de lo que decía dejó los papeles para salir con la misma urgencia.

 **L:** llego en 5 minutos.

Tecleo lo más rápido posible encaminado hacia los dormitorios de estudiantes, ignoraba a algunos que lo miraban confundido, era muy extraño ver a los profesores en esas áreas, subió hasta el tercer piso buscando el número de cuarto que le había dicho, dio con la puerta parándose frente a ella, respiró hondo y llamó con dos golpecitos.

-Que rápido-. Se rio Eren al abrir la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo de caricatura?-. Comenzó a buscar rastros de él por el lugar.

-¿De caricatura?-. Lo miró con extrañeza.

-Si ya sabes, He-man, olvídalo, eras muy joven, hablo de Arlert-.

-Si conozco a He-man, ahora que lo pienso, Armin es idéntico, solo por ese corte, bueno se fue hace rato con los demás a la biblioteca-. Cerró la puerta colocando seguro.

-Ustedes se la viven ahí, ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te llevara consigo?-.

-Pues no creo que dure mucho, nuestro grupo es muy escandaloso en cualquier momento nos prohibirán entrar-. Se encogió de hombros torciendo una sonrisa. -Y de Armin, tuve que fingir que me sentía mal-. Hizo una mueca de tristeza sacando un poco el labio.

-Entonces por fin estamos solos-. Lo tomó por la cintura.

-Técnicamente si-. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello pegándose más a él.

Un brillo cruzó esos ojos grises junto con una sonrisa felina, tomó de improviso al chico levantándolo para recostarlo en su cama, subió sobre él abriendo sus piernas con ayuda de su rodilla, se devoraron la boca con esa ansiedad acumulada.

Levi se deshizo de su bata tirándola al suelo, comenzó acariciando el cuerpo del castaño sintiendo cada curva que este le brindaba, deslizó su lengua por su barbilla mordiendo su cuello.

-No sabes cuánto eh deseado tenerte así-. Le susurró apretando su entrepierna que ya se encontraba dura haciéndolo gemir.

Le retiró la playera para poder recorrer con su boca toda esa piel canela que lo llamaba, fue bajando lentamente besando su pecho, jugando con uno de sus pezones haciéndolo arquear su espalda, deslizó su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo mordiendo justo donde se marcaban sus huesos de la cadera, se relamió los labios desabrochándole sus jeans.

-¿Eren estás despierto?-. Armin tocó la puerta asustándolos.

-¿No que estaba ocupado en la biblioteca?-. Levi frunció el ceño mirándolo y mirando la puerta.

-Eso fue lo que él me dijo-. Eren levantó los hombros sin entender que hacía ahí su amigo.

-¿Eren estás con alguien?-. La cerradura giró, pero gracias al seguro no logro abrirla.

-Metete debajo de la cama, anda, ¡anda!-. Eren apartó a Levi señalando debajo de su cama.

-Espera esto es ridículo-. Se quejó, al escuchar una llave entrar en la cerradura no lo pensó dos veces.

Eren intento ordenar todo, se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared acomodándose el cabello tomando uno de los libros que se encontraba cerca abriéndolo en una página al azar.

-¿Eren?, ¿No me oíste tocar?-. Armin ingresó mirándolo extrañado.

-Ah no, perdón, estaba concentrado leyendo-. Sonrió señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos, Armin lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Eren, el libro está al revés-. Eren bajo la vista confirmando lo que su amigo decía.

Debajo de la cama Levi intentaba no reírse por lo distraído que era el chico, Eren vio la imagen que tenía y giró el libro hacia su amigo.

-Es que este dibujo del hígado se veía mejor de cabeza-. Armin apretó los labios queriendo evitar una mueca.

-Y se pude saber, ¿Por qué no traes camisa?-.

-Tenía calor, Armin ya deja de interrogarme, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Eren cerró el libro cruzándose de brazos para mirar al rubio.

-Vine por un libro que no tienen en biblioteca pero que yo si tengo—. Caminó hasta su armario sacando un grueso libro.

-¿Es todo?-.

-Eren deberías venir conmigo, no te creo nada que te sintieras mal, además no porque sacarás 10 con el profesor Ackerman significa que las demás materias son fáciles, el profesor Brossard y el profesor Zacharius dejaron investigaciones muy largas, ponte una playera y vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer-. Armin lo regañó caminando hacia su pequeño armario tomando una playera aventándosela.

-Armin deja de comportarte como mi madre, no pienso ir-. Eren se colocó la playera pero no puso intenciones de levantarse.

-Deja de hacerte el vago, no me voy de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo-. Hablaba muy en serio, podía verse en su mirada.

-Carajo Armin-. Se levantó haciendo rabietas.

-Apresúrate, si logramos avanzar en esos trabajos podremos tener el fin para nosotros-. Armin empujó a su amigo por los hombros sacándolo del cuarto mientras este berreaba.

Cuando la habitación se encontró vacía un gruñido de coraje resonó en toda Está al igual que un golpe.

-Voy a matar a Mike y Auruo-. Se quejó con verdadero odio tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Salió de debajo de la cama, se acomodó su ropa colocándose de nuevo su bata, se apretó suavemente su entrepierna que ya empezaba a doler por la excitación que quedó atrapada sin poder salir, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en los pasillos para escabullirse por completo, camino de regreso al edificio de medicina, llegó a la sala que tenían para pequeñas reuniones, básicamente era el salón de profesores, entró sin el menor atisbo de buen humor.

-¿Por qué esa cara Levi?-. Hanjí lo miró desde el sillón donde estaba recostada completamente.

-No tuve un buen día-. Se limitó a decir tomando una taza para prepararse un té.

-Si llevas así todo el día me siento mal con tus alumnos-. Mike quien estaba sentado en una silla leyendo lo miró unos segundos.

-Opino lo mismo, escucho a los pobres chicos quejarse de tu materia, se supone que debería ser fácil para ellos, ya sabes, "Anatomía Básica"-. Auruo lo miró sentado con los pies en la mesa junto a Mike.

-¿Tú no deberías estar cuidando a tu hijo?-. Levi caminó de regreso a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus colegas y bajo de un empujón los pies de Brossard.

-Petra lo está cuidando, no es necesario que estemos los dos-. Se acomodó en su silla después de casi caer por la acción del pelinegro.

-No deberían dejarles tanto trabajo a los chicos, ellos necesitan tiempo libre-. Se quejó Levi revolviendo su taza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que contestar a eso, hasta Hanjí se había acomodado bien en el sillón donde estaba prácticamente acostada, los tres se voltearon a ver sin creer lo que él gran profesor Ackerman acababa de decir.

-Lo dice él que reprueba estudiantes si no colocan una perfecta bibliografía en su trabajo con argumentos y conclusiones extensas-. Mike dejó su libro mirándolo.

-¿Acaso escuche bien?, el profesor que torturó a los chicos el primer día practicando con un cadáver en plena descomposición-. Hanjí se levantó caminando hacia los tres hombres.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-. Los cuatro adultos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Erwin quien iba entrando a la sala.

-Nada que no forme el carácter-. Levi rodó los ojos dando un sorbo a su té.

-No solo eso, comió frente a uno de ellos durante esa clase-. Hanjí no pudo soportar más una carcajada al ver la expresión de todos.

-Eso es cruzar la línea hasta para ti Levi-. Auruo lo miró sorprendido. 

-Quieren callarse, como si ustedes no hubieran hecho algo parecido-.

-No-. Contestaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Levi, que no te guste dar clases a los de primer ingreso no significa que los tengas que torturar-. Erwin caminó a los estantes para prepararse un café.

-No es tortura, además, yo solo hago que se preparen para años futuros-. Se defendió.

-A ese ritmo vas a ahuyentar a la mitad del grupo-. Hanjí regresó al sofá volviéndose a recostar.

-Ustedes son imposibles-. Levi tomó su taza para salir del salón.

En su mente estaba lo que había dicho Armin, si lograban terminar tendrían el fin de semana para ellos, no quería esperar hasta el fin de semana, parecía que todo se ponía en su contra, ahora sentía que algún Dios lo estaba castigando por su indiscreción con un alumno. De rato recibió un mensaje de Eren disculpándose por la intromisión de su amigo, solo terminó por decirle que no se preocupara.

Al día siguiente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos pasó por algunas aulas que estaban ya vacías, se asomó dentro de una encontrando a un intendente limpiando.

-Cuando termine podría darme la llave de esta aula y decir que el Doctor Ackerman la tomó para preparar una clase-. Le comentó con un tono amable.

-Ya terminé profesor, si quiere puede quedarse la llave de una vez, yo avisaré en administración-. El señor se acercó entregándole una llave.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, regresaré en un momento-. El señor terminó por asentir y Levi salió en búsqueda de su estudiante.

Ya estaba harto no esperaría más tiempo, intentó recordar con que profesor estaba el grupo de primer ingreso, camino de nuevo por esos pasillos mirando en las aulas que aún tenían estudiantes en clase hasta que dio con Gin y reconoció las caras de sus alumnos, revisó su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara la clase, así que decidió esperar con aire desinteresado a que los alumnos salieran. Esos pocos minutos se le hicieron eternos, hasta que escuchó a Erd decir que no olvidaran lo de su proyecto, esto hizo que Levi pusiera los ojos en blanco, poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, algunos se sorprendían con miedo de verlo ahí de pie con esa expresión que asustaba, cuando divisó a su objetivo, habló con ese tono autoritario que ponía a muchos a temblar.

-Señor Jaeger, necesito que me acompañe, tengo un asunto delicado que debo tratar con usted-. Muchos observaron al pobre chico con lástima, pues ganarse una reprimenda del Doctor Ackerman era para temer.

-¿Pasa algo malo profesor?-. Eren tragó saliva nervioso.

-Pues eso depende Jaeger, vamos de una vez no me gusta que me hagan esperar-. 

-Eren ve con él, le daremos a Armin tu comida y que te la lleve a tu habitación-. Marco le dio un empujón apresurándolo.

Eren asintió y sin decir nada más se fue detrás del profesor, en verdad tenía un aura que era de espanto, caminaron entre los demás estudiantes que cada vez se hacían menos hasta llegar a una zona de aulas retirada y casi vacía, sacó la llave abriendo el salón haciendo un ademán con una mano para que el chico pasara. Eren observó el aula vacía y ese nerviosismo que tenía desapareció, se giró para ver a Levi con una sonrisa, mientras este cerraba el salón asegurándose que estuviera bien cerrado.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-. Dejó su mochila en el piso cruzando los brazos.

-Estoy harto, muero por tenerte—. Se acercó al chico tomándolo de la cara para besarlo.

-Espera, espera, qué pasa si viene alguien más de limpieza-. Se apartó un poco para mirarle.

-Nadie va a venir, ya hablé con los de limpieza, estamos solos-. Decía mientras besaba su cuello y metía las manos debajo de su playera.

Eren soltó una pequeña risa y se dejó llevar, lo fue llevando hasta el escritorio sin dejar de comerle la boca, mordió su cuello y se arrodilló como él antes lo había hecho.

-Maldita sea Eren, llevo días sin dejar de hacerte mío en mi mente-. Retiró de un movimiento el pantalón haciendo que el miembro del chico rebotara contra su estómago.

Eren se mordió los labios mirando cómo lo lamían de arriba abajo, sintiendo los besos húmedos entre sus muslos y esos dedos que buscaban entre sus nalgas tratando de estimularlo, gimió con fuerza cuando Levi lo abarcó todo con la boca, ser tocado en ambos lados a la vez estaba haciendo que sus rodillas fallaran, Levi se apartó de él no queriendo hacerlo terminar aún, quería seguir divirtiéndose con él. 

Una gota de saliva cayó de los labios de Eren quien moría por devolver lo que acababan de hacer con él, se deshizo por completo de su pantalón, giró a su profesor con fuerza mirándolo con completo deseo y entrega. Se arrodilló al igual que este lo había hecho para comenzar a masturbarlo con su boca.

-Abre más la boca Eren y mírame- dijo con voz ronca de excitación, el joven obedeció, miró fijamente a su profesor, quien hundía más profundo en su garganta.

Tener a ese joven a su merced, tan obediente y sumiso lo hacía perder la razón. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría, así que se separó del joven y lo incorporó, buscó sus labios con desesperación, sus lenguas peleaban por tener el control, tomando con fuerza el miembro de su estudiante entre sus manos, Eren gimió sin poder evitarlo, volteo al joven de un movimiento, le quitó su playera y contemplo esa hermosa piel apiñonada que tenía, se mordió el labio ante la escena que presenciaba enfrente, comenzó a besar su espalda dejando rastros de saliva con su lengua, estaba tan caliente que le urgía sentirlo en lo más profundo. Se lamió los dedos y comenzó a seguir estimulando la entrada del castaño. Eren temblaba ante su tacto, sentía como los dedos del hombre jugaban en su interior, estaba jadeando, lo necesitaba, ya no podía resistirse.

-P… por fa…vor- suplico el estudiante.

-¿Ya lo quieres?- Pregunto mientras colocaba su miembro entre las nalgas de este sin penetrarlo, solo se restregaba sobre estas, el joven solo asintió con la cabeza mirándolo sobre su hombro. –¿Si que…. Eren?- sabía que él tampoco podía aguantarse, le dolía la erección de lo dura que la tenía, pero quería escuchar al joven rogarle.

-S..si profesor… lo necesito… métala ya- soltó un gemido intenso y puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como era penetrado. El pelinegro lo tomo por las caderas bombeándolo con fuerza, su interior lo apretaba tan bien. –Más… más... más profundo- rogaba el joven gimiendo fuertemente.

-Mocoso…n…no hagas….aaaahh joder….no hagas ruido- Levi llevo una mano a la boca del ojiverde, introdujo un par de dedos para evitar que sus gemidos sonaran tan fuerte, sentía como la lengua de este los lamía con desesperación, recibiendo pequeñas mordidas cada que la estocada fuera muy fuerte.

-Profesor…y…ya no puedo- Eren sentía que terminaría en cualquier momento, lo estaba disfrutando, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad, no les importaba donde estuvieran solo querían sentirse, Eren soltó un gruñido de frustración al sentir que su profesor dejo de penetrarle.

-Aun… no- Dijo Levi con la respiración agitada. Se dirigió a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se dejó caer. –Ven aquí-. Le ordenó regalándole una sonrisa coqueta y palmeando sus muslos, indicándole que se sentara sobre el, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a donde fue llamado,-No, no me des la espalda, quiero ver tu cara cuando te vengas- Lo detuvo y giró el cuerpo de este, lo sentó con mucho cuidado mientras lo introducía, ambos soltaron un gemido cuando lo tenía dentro por completo. Levi comenzó acariciar el pecho de Eren deleitándose con esa piel suave y ardiente.

-¿Puedo?…-. Le rogó el castaño intentando quitar la camisa del más bajo, este asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente, en lo que Eren desabrochaba botón por botón, en esas miradas llenas de lujuria se podía apreciar un sentimiento y un deseo, no uno sexual, ambos querían que el otro les perteneciera. Eren se mordió el labio al ver esos perfectos abdominales que lo deslumbraban, ese hombre era perfecto, pasó una mano palpándolo delicadamente.-Es… perfecto-. Dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar esa piel blanca perfectamente marcada, se sonrojó al escuchar como su acompañante gemía bajito cada que acariciaba sus pezones.

-Por fin eres mío-. La voz del mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos, con una fuerza notoria levantó al joven y lo coloco sobre el escritorio, comenzó a bombearlo con fuerza y rapidez, -Se solo mío Eren… solo mío- hundió su cabeza en el cuello de más joven, mordiendo su cuello, inhalando esa deliciosa esencia que desprendía.

-S… si… solo…aaah seré de usted…Mmm-. Levi se separó de su cuello y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban.

Eren ahogaba gemidos mordiéndose los labios, el pelinegro tenía una mano en la cintura del chico y otra en su cuello, lo atraía lo más que podía para sentir su calor y su aroma.

-Eso es…Mmm… buen chico- Le susurro el mayor a Eren sobre su cuello, -Mantente en silencio-. Mordía y lamia como si se tratara de lo más exquisito que estuviera probando.

Ambos se quedaron helados cuando escucharon que intentaban abrir la puerta, sabían que habían puesto seguro pero aun así sus corazones latían con fuerza, Levi tapo la boca del joven con una mano y con la otra le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ningún ruido, a lo que el joven asintió, esperaron a que dejaran de forzar la puerta, ambos inmóviles sobre sus posiciones, suspiraron profundo cuando el intento de abrir el salón no tuvo éxito.

-Bueno… ¿En que estábamos?- Levi tomo por sorpresa al castaño y lo empezó a penetrar con ganas, Eren soltó un gemido fuerte y hundió su cara en el cuello del pelinegro mordiendo su hombro para callar sus casi gritos de placer. –Eren me estas volviendo loco-. La voz ronca de Levi le recorrió el cuerpo al más joven como un escalofrió.

-Profesor… Ya no puedo…- Eren tensaba su cuerpo estaba por llegar al éxtasis.

-Mírame…yo…Mmm… quiero ver tu cara cuando te vengas- Le ordenaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de lujuria, Eren estaba sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta, Levi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados ahogando gemidos, la escena del muchacho sonrojado con la boca entre abierta por el deseo lo estaba llevando al límite, Eren ya no podía más, cerró los ojos arqueando la espalda gimiendo por ese orgasmo que le recorría el cuerpo. Levi apretó fuerte los muslos del joven y le dio unas últimas estocadas profundas, él tampoco podía seguir aguantando más, su orgasmo estaba siendo tan fuerte que estaba por volverse loco de frenesí y gozo. Ambos hombres se quedaron unos momentos respirando agitadamente, estaban tan concentrados mirándose que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abría, se les unió un grito de asombro. La pareja volteo ante tal grito y miraron asustados hacia la puerta, tenían los ojos abiertos en su totalidad, inmóviles sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Aaaaaah!….. ¡Yo lo siento enano!-. Hanji estaba parada mirándolos con vergüenza. –Me voy-. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, -Bueno… Te necesito en tu oficina-. La castaña volvió abrir la puerta, pero desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo para no mirar la escena, volvió a salir del aula terminado de decir eso, -Creo que debería poner el seguro…-. Entro por una tercera vez y con una mano colocó el seguro por dentro, -El chico es guapo- les sonrió y azoto la puerta para ahora si marcharse.

La pareja seguía abrazada mirando hacia la puerta, ambos comenzaron a reí nerviosamente, Eren dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

-No te preocupes… la loca no dirá nada- Levi acariciaba el cabello desordenado del joven, ambos rieron más fuerte, morían de vergüenza.

Cuando se separaron Levi saco de su bata unas pequeñas toallas que se las extendió.

-Sabía que terminaríamos haciendo un desastre-. Eren se rio y las tomó.

-La profesora Zoe va a matarme-.

-Ella no te dirá nada, hasta se podría decir que estaría feliz de verme con alguien-. Le restó importancia mientras se abrochaba su camisa.

Eren se sonrojó ante lo dicho y continuó en lo suyo, terminado de dejar todo en orden salieron con precaución del salón, el chico se disculpó unos minutos en lo que tenía que ir al baño para después ir los dos encaminados a la oficina

-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?-. Dijo Levi entrando sin tocar la puerta.

-Hola profesora Zoe-. Eren se encogió un poco al entrar detrás de Levi.

-Yo te conozco, tú eres, eres...-. Se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo intentando recordar, chasco los dedos y lo señaló. -Eres Eren ¿cierto?-.

-Si profesora, Eren Jaeger-. Le sonrió un tanto apenado por que lo conocía.

-Jaeger...-. Se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Levi quien solo le dio una mirada de advertencia. -Oh, vamos no se preocupen, no diré nada, mientras Erwin no se entere-.

-Vez te dije que ella no diría nada, ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?-. Se cruzó de brazos sin emoción.

-Necesito las muestras del cuerpo que llegó la semana pasada, estoy muy atrasada en mis informes y aún no he podido analizar las de ese individuo-. Suspiró cansada haciendo pucheros, Eren río ante su actitud.

-Eren ve por favor al sótano y en el refrigerador principal busca las muestras que tengan C22 en todas las etiquetas-. Eren sintió y salió de la oficina.

-¿Ese no es el chico al qué le harías su vida un infierno?-. Hanjí esperó a que el castaño estuviera fuera del lugar.

-Larga historia después te cuento-.

-Creí que lo fastidiarías todo el año escolar pero no que te lo follarías como castigo en un aula-. Se burló de su amigo alejándose rápido para evitar que este la golpeara.

-Solo intenta no incomodar al chico con tu personalidad-. Rodó los ojos y fue a su lugar para sentarse.

Suspiró pues le esperaba una plática muy incómoda, seguramente con su compañera y con Eren ahí.

 **...**

En los días que pasaban Eren parecía no darse cuenta, pero llevaba siendo el blanco del acoso de una persona, cuando se reunía con sus amigos, cuando salía a comer, saliendo de clases, alguien estaba checando su rutinas esperando el mejor momento de lanzarse contra él y esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tomarlo cuando estuviera solo, no importando las consecuencias, pues la paciencia había desaparecido hace semanas

…

 **N/T):** Buenas noticias, Actualice hahaha, no ya en serio, ya tengo hecho el **cap 10** de esta historia, **PERO** , no quise subir los dos, eso le quita emoción, lo subiré a mediados de la otra semana. **(sorry not sorry)**

Sin nada más que decir.

-Que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **Advertencias):** No soy mucho de poner esto, pero tocaré **temas sensibles** , agresión física, **violación** , si eres sensible con estos temas sáltalos o evitar leer.

 **N/T):** Lagrimas, solo eso les puedo garantizar, lagrimas.

…

 **-No existe medicina que cure el odio.**

 **-Publilius Syrus.**

…

No podía sentirse más feliz en su vida, Levi era todo un sueño para él, le costaba mantenerse al margen para que sus amigos no notaran que estaba saliendo con su profesor, el primer ciclo estaba por terminar y moría por que las vacaciones llegaran para pasar largo rato con su nuevo novio, aún no aclaraban nada sobre la extraña relación que llevaban y no han vuelto a estar juntos de esa manera después de ser sorprendidos en el salón de clases por la Doctora Zoe, poco le importaba, con saber que perderían su rato en su oficina platicando y besándose hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados.

-Te dije que te quedas con nosotros haciendo los trabajos-. Lo regañaba su amigo desde su cama.

-Relájate Ar, nada que una noche en vela no pueda hacer, iré a la biblioteca a robar un par de libros, terminaré todo y los regresare sin que nadie se dé cuenta-. Eren se cerraba su sudadera alistándose para salir.

-Si te descubre la bibliotecaria ahora si nos prohibirán la entrada-. Armin lo miró con seriedad.

-No se enterará, mañana dejaré todo en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado-. Eren le dio poca importancia caminando hacia la salida de su habitación.

-Eren, ten cuidado-.

-Sí, si Ar, solo es la biblioteca, ¿Qué puede salir mal?-. Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Caminó tranquilamente por el campus desierto, era increíble lo silencioso que era todo, al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca volteo a ambos lados buscando algún vigilante que lo descubriera, sin moros en la costa abrió una puerta entrando.

Conocía perfectamente la sección que tenía lo que estaba buscando, se apresuró usando el flash de su celular para encontrar los títulos que necesitaba, sacó tres libros riendo bajito por lo que estaba haciendo, apagó el flash y guardando su celular saliendo de ahí; al girar en el pasillo donde estaba se estampó contra una persona dando unos paso hacia atrás.

-¿Reiner?, Cielos Reiner, casi me matas de un susto-. El chico se llevó una mano al pecho sosteniendo sus libro con la otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eren?-. Reiner se mantenía serio mirando al chico que estaba nervioso.

-Necesitaba unos libros pero ya los tengo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme-. Eren quiso pásalo de lado pero el atleta lo tomó del cuello.

-Eren, sabes, tengo algo pendiente contigo y ahora que estamos a solas nada me detiene a cumplirlo-. Reiner se acercó a su cara besándolo.

-¿Que... qué haces?-. Reprochaba Eren empujando al rubio lejos de él.

-¡Ya estoy harto!... Mira Niño bonito no pienso soportar más sin poseerte-. Le gruñó el rubio mirándolo con deseo. A Eren se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello, apartó al rubio de su cuerpo y quiso salir corriendo. -Me gusta que se hagan los difíciles-. Soltó una risa digna de un depredador asechando a su presa. Golpeo a Eren en el estómago doblándolo de dolor, tomo al castaño por las manos y lo tiro al suelo, se subió encima de él evitando que se pudiera mover.

-¡Basta!... ¡NO!... ¡déjame!-. Chillaba de miedo al sentir la erección de aquel monstruo que lo tenía prisionero, su corazón latía fuertemente, un pánico lo invadió haciendo que no dejara de temblar -¡LEVI!... ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!-. Gritó pataleando, con una mano golpeo la mandíbula de su atacante, pero este a penas y se movió.

-Así que Levi ¿eh?... ¿No es ese tu profesor?- Decía con una risa mientras tomaba su barbilla donde recibió el golpe, sin pensado comenzó a golpear el rostro del chico, uno, dos, tres… los golpes caían hasta que sintió como dejaba de forcejear, le susurraba en su oído mientras lo manoseaba. -Eres un pervertidor Eren... ¡Me encanta!-. Rugió el rubio en su cuello mientras lo mordía y lo succionaba con ansiedad, estaba caliente, lo ansiaba, quería poseerlo ya.

Se levantó un poco para poder girarlo con brusquedad. Eren se intentó arrastrar lejos de él pero sintió todo el peso de ese hombre sobre su espalda, estaba mareado por todos los golpes que recibió en la cara, sentía como un líquido caliente le escurría por el rostro.

-Por favor no... ¡Para Reiner!... ¡PARA!-. Eren comenzó a llorar, el pánico lo estaba consumiendo. Sentía su cuerpo tenso y las lágrimas caían a cantidades de sus ojos. De un tirón el hombre le bajo sus pantalones dejando expuesto su trasero, su cuerpo se tensó, sintió como el miembro de ese hombre se apoyaba en sus nalgas -¡YA BASTA! Haré lo que quieras pero no sigas-. Gritaba desesperado pero solo se ganó una risa burlona de su atacante.

-Relájate... Así me gustan... dominados, indefensos ante mí-. Terminado dicho esto lo penetro con ganas, Eren chillo de dolor. -Grita todo lo que quieras... aaaaah no ... Mmmm no... No hay nadie aquí-. El rubio lo penetraba sin piedad.

-Me Duele... por favor... Duele...-. lo decía casi en un hilo de voz, no podía hacer nada, estaba siendo abusado por ese monstruo, comenzó a sentir como mordía su espalda y jadeaba como un cerdo cada que su miembro se hundía en él. Reiner comenzó a golpear sus muslos y gluteos con fuerza y sin piedad, era un animal sumido en su deseo, Eren ya no peleó, se quedó quieto sin poder dejar de llorar mientras su cuerpo era mancillado, cada golpe, cada mordida, cada estocada, era un puñal que le clavan, deseó estar muerto en ese instante. El rubio soltó un gemido ronco y grotesco para terminar en la espalda de su víctima.

-No fue tan malo... ¿Verdad?-. Decía el rubio con la respiración agitada, palmeó una nalga del chico y se levantó. –Tenía tantas ganas de hacértelo en esta biblioteca… No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo ansiaba- Acomodó sus prendas y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada.

Eren se quedó tirado llorando, sentía que no podía respirar, lloraba amargamente en poción fetal, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de pasar, se sentía basura, su cuerpo le dolía, pero no podía moverse.

…

-¿Qué quieres cejotas?-. gruñía el pelinegro al contestar su teléfono.

 _-¿sigues en la universidad?-._

-No, salí hace unos poco minutos ya estoy en el auto camino a casa... ¿pasó algo?-. Preguntó fastidiado.

 _-Olvidé darte un informe sobre el caso que estás llevando... lo dejé en mi oficina, regresa por él, sé que mañana es tu día de descanso, así que sería bueno que lo leas con detenimiento-._ Se disculpó Erwin por olvidar aquel papel, pero le rogó que regresara para que no perdiera más tiempo en dar un resultado.

-Maldita sea Erwin ya regreso-. Colgó sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de agradecerle, manejo de mala gana de regreso a la universidad, por suerte no estaba tan lejos.

Se estacionó y entró al campus, la escuela estaba desierta, camino por los pasillos escuchando el eco de sus pasos, llegó a la oficina de Erwin y buscó en los cajones del escritorio hasta encontrar un sobre con una etiqueta que decía _"pruebas de sangre"_ lo tomó dándole una hojeada para rectificar que era el que le correspondía. Suspiro y se dispuso a volver, a medio camino escuchó un golpe seco, se giró para notar que venía de la biblioteca, no era la primera vez que encontraba alumnos "divirtiéndose" en las aulas, sonrió al recordar que él no era la excepción.

-Si saben que no son horas de estar en el...-. Se quedó paralizado al ver a un joven que claramente reconocía, intentando levantarse del piso sin éxito, se notaba que llevaba rato intentando por qué había libros tirados a su alrededor, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a su lado.

-¿Eren?-. Su voz sonaba angustiada, el chico reaccionó asustado al sentir que lo tocaban, hizo un ademán de rechazo mientras temblaba. -Eren... soy yo Levi-. El castaño se giró y lo miro lleno de dolor, lloró amargamente cuando sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza. -¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?- el pelinegro no daba crédito de lo que veían, abrazo con fuerza al joven y sintió una humedad en la espalda de este, miro sobre su hombro y noto una sustancia viscosa que escurría de su mano, no tuvo que pensar dos veces para saber qué era. -Vamos Eren tienes que levantarte-. Intentó ayudar al muchacho pero esté no paraba de llorar.

-N... no ... pue...do...-. Decía entre sollozos.

-Ok... esto puede ser incomodo-. Le aclaró el mayor tomando sus piernas y levantándolo al estilo princesa. Su corazón se le salía del pecho, necesitaba ayudarlo ya. -Vamos a la enfermería ahora-. Dijo dando pasos rápidos, al escuchar como el joven se quejaba por el dolor.

-No... No por favor, sácame de aquí no quiero que nadie me vea-. Tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello del pelinegro quien respiro profundo para no soltarse a llorar, el dolor en la voz del joven le recorrió el cuerpo en un escalofrío. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llevarlo a su auto, lo acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-No me tardo, por favor no te muevas de aquí, tengo que regresar por mis cosas y nos iremos-. Dijo acomodándole el cinturón de seguridad, corrió de vuelta a la biblioteca donde había tirado sus cosas, las tomo y regreso con la misma urgencia. Se incorporó en el auto y manejo deprisa a su apartamento, durante los altos desviaba la mirada para ver cómo se encontraba el joven, quien no dejaba de temblar sollozando. Apretó fuerte el volante sintiendo esa impotencia. Al llegar al edificio Eren le dijo que él podía caminar, Levi se colocó a su lado sosteniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y su mano firme en la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

Lo llevo a su habitación y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, el joven parecía estar ausente de la realidad, solo estaba sentado mirando a la nada, Levi intento hablar con él pero este no respondía. Tuvo que agitarlo un poco de sus hombros para que lograra hacerle caso.

-Eren... necesito que te desvistas... necesito ver que tan lastimado estas-. En automático el joven negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvía a llenar de lágrimas, -Eren no llores... no voy hacerte daño-. Intentó consolarlo pasando su mano por sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas que se mesclaban con el carmesí de la sangre.

-No... No es eso... me da asco que me veas-. Decía con poca voz y la mirada baja.

-Eren... por favor...-. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar con él, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo beso tiernamente. -Coopera Eren-. El chico cerro fuerte sus ojos y se incorporó despacio, comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud y miedo de ser juzgando, El pelinegro respiro profundo y pesado cuando Eren le dio la espalda para retirarse los pantalones, apretó los puños tan fuerte que sintió se hizo sangre, la espalda estaba llena de moretones y marcas de mordidas al igual que sus piernas, su piel estaba muy lastimada. -¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo esto?-. Preguntó entre dientes sintiendo como el cuerpo le ardía de cólera. Eren no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedó inmóvil ya sin ropa lleno de vergüenza. Levi reviso que no tuviera heridas mayores, limpio y curo las heridas que sangraban de su ceja y labios, lo examino completamente, el cuerpo del joven estaba muy maltratado, agradecía que no le hubieran roto un hueso. -Vamos Eren… te preparare un baño caliente-. Lo tomó de las manos y lo condujo al baño.

Llenó la tina caliente y le agrego aceites para relajarlo, lo ayudo a entrar con mucho cuidado evitando que resbalara, Eren soltó un suspiro al sentir esa agua caliente que le abrazaba todo el cuerpo, se quedó unos minutos sintiendo sus músculos relajarse, no había cruzado palabra con Levi, no sabía que decir, su vergüenza no le permitía hablar.

-Tomate esto-. Levi tenía en sus manos unas pastillas y un vaso con agua. Eren volteo a verlo, y dudo al tomarlo. –Son para que tu cuerpo se relaje-. Insistió en que los tomara, el joven se metió las dos pastillas y dio un sorbo largo de agua. Levi se quedó sentado a su lado acariciando su cabello intentando consolarlo. –Oi… no te duermas aquí… es peligroso…anda vamos a la cama-.

-Gracias…-. Fue lo único que pudo decirle cuando se recostó en la cama.

-Por favor voltéate, te colocare una crema para desinflamar la piel-. Le ordenó el mayor colocándose a un lado de él. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando pasaba sus manos esparciendo la crema, hizo todo con suavidad, lo que menos quería es hacerle daño, masajeo su cuerpo para ayudarlo a que descansara, estuvo un rato acariciándolo y mirando con tristeza, cuando se percató que se quedó dormido lo arropó y lo besó en su suave cabellera castaña. Salió hacia el balcón evitando despertarlo y como una avalancha no pudo seguir haciéndose el fuerte, cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba impotente por lo que le acaba de pasar, golpeo el piso con ira. Sentía que se asfixiaba de tanto llanto, saco su dolor de ver al hombre que más quería en ese estado, se maldecía por no haberlo cuidado.

Cuando logró componerse un poco regresó con el joven que estaba descansando, se acomodó junto a él y lo abrazo, este al sentirlo, se aferró al cuerpo del pelinegro, durmieron abrazados con un miedo de separarse como si todo eso fuera un mal sueño.

Levi despertaba de vez en cuando para revisar al joven, cuando lo vio anoche lo menos que quería era atacarlo con preguntas, sabía que este no estaba en condiciones de responder, esperaba que ahora que estaba en un lugar seguro le diera razón de su agresor. Se sentó en la cama acariciando el rostro maltratado del joven, notaba esos grandes hematomas que le cubrían el rostro, cerró los ojos respirando profundo, tenía el corazón roto, comenzó a buscar en su mente las palabras adecuadas para que Eren pudiera responder.

-¿Levi?-. Una voz ronca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada.

-Hola mocoso…-. Acarició su cabello tiernamente.

-Levi… yo…fui…-. Eren recordó todo lo había pasado y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y empezar a llora.

-Oi, oi, no llores… Eren, soy médico, te revise anoche-. Exhaló profundamente y continuó. –Estoy consciente de que fuiste… abusado-. Esa última palabra lo hizo tragar saliva. –Ahora bien… tranquilízate, no te hare daño, pero necesito que me cuentes, que sucedió-. Limpiaba las lágrimas del joven quien ya tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

-Yo estaba…-. El castaño se incorporó para quedar sentado. –Estaba buscando unos libros para un proyecto, sabía que no era hora de estar en las instalaciones, pero quise adelantar todos mis trabajos y así aprovechar el fin de semana-. Sonrió con tristeza. –Quería que… para los finales no tuviera trabajo extra, y poder pasar tiempo… con usted…-. Miró fijamente al mayor con un poco de vergüenza, -Pero no medí cuenta que me siguieron… y no me pude defender-. Sollozó con fuerza cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del mayor, la limpio rápidamente y abrazó al joven con fuerza, lo atrajo a su pecho acariciando suavemente su espalda y besando su cabellera, como era posible que ese mocoso despertara tantos sentimientos en él, su corazón iba a explotar, no quería volver a alejarse del joven, no permitiría que nadie lo vuelva a tocar.

-Eren… Estoy enamorado de ti-. Le susurró abrazándolo con más fuerza. Sintió como el joven lo apartaba y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, el profesor sonrió ante tal reacción, -Bien mocoso ya no puedo callármelo, si… más de lo que me gustaría admitir-. Acarició su mejilla depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué?...-. No dejaba de mirarlo con asombro.

-Eren te me estoy declarando carajo-. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus mejillas, el joven soltó un gemido de dolor, inmediatamente aparto sus manos ante tal gesto y lo miró asustado.

-Eso que dices es ¿Verdad?-. Lo observó con una intensidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa que deslumbraba, el mayor solo asintió y se sonrojo al verla cara de Eren. –¡Levi!-. Gritó y se abalanzó sobre el mayor tirándolo sobre la cama, soltó varios quejidos de dolor pero no se apartó. -No sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar eso de ti… yo también estoy enamorado de ti-. Decía dando besos entre cada palabra.

-Oi mocoso….basta… ya basta-. Soltaba unas pequeñas risas llenas de ternura. Tomo su cara y lo miro seriamente, -Dime… ¿Quien fue tu agresor?-. Soltó con tono serio, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, esperando una respuesta. Eren palideció y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, aguardo unos segundo y respiro profundamente.

-Reiner…-. Susurró contra su cuello apretándose con miedo.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta…-. Soltó con los dientes apretados y tensado su cuerpo.

-Levi… Reiner es intocable en esta universidad… por favor… no quiero que nadie sepa lo que paso… solo quiero olvidarlo… sería una vergüenza-. El joven temblaba sujetándose fuerte al mayor.

-Eren… esto no se puede quedar así… fuiste abusado… eso es un delito grabe-. Giró su rostro para encarar al joven.

-Su padre es el decano de toda la universidad, tiene muchos contactos, él podría asesinar a alguien y saldría libre sin pruebas-. Miró a su pareja con resignación, Levi respiro con fuerza, no sabría qué haría si a su mocoso le pasaba algo. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de sus estómagos reclamando alimento.

-Vallamos por algo de comer-. Dijo con una risa el pelinegro.

-Levi… no tengo ropa…-. Desvió la vista avergonzado, estaba sentado solo con su ropa interior y Levi sabía que su ropa no estaba en condiciones.

-Dame el número de tu compañero de cuarto… el He-man en miniatura-. Ordenó sacando su celular, Eren rio ante el apodo y dio su número.

 _-¿Quién habla?-._ Habló una vocecilla dudosa.

-Señor Arlet-. Dijo con voz seria. –Necesito que tome varios cambios de ropa para su compañero de cuarto y los traiga a la dirección que le voy a dar-.

 _-¿Profesor_ _Ackerman_ _?-._

-Pediré un taxi que lo esperara fuera de la universidad, dele la dirección y lo veo en media hora, apresúrese-.

- _Profesor Eren esta bie…_ -. Colgó antes de que terminara su pregunta, tecleo su dirección y la envió por mensaje, marcó para pedir un vehículo y le dio la orden de esperar fuera de la universidad.

-¡Por dios!…-. Escuchó un grito ahogado que venia del baño de su habitación, corrió con rapidez para preguntar cuál era el problema. Vio que Eren estaba palpando su cuerpo sin despegar la mirada del espejo, el joven se veía con una mueca de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tenía la cara con dos golpes muy notorios, manchas moradas junto a su ojo y boca, su cintura estaba con hematomas de todos colores, verdes, morados, amarillentos, tenía marcas de mordidas enrojecidas, sus muslos no eran la excepción, estaban igual de marcados que su cintura. Llevo una mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar, Levi se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo te sanare-. Lo consoló. –No quedara ninguna marca, te lo prometo-. Besó su espalda atrayéndolo más a él, sintiendo como Eren respiraba fuerte y sollozaba.

Dejó a Eren que se aseara mientras el arreglaba la habitación, escuchó como sonaba el timbre y camino al interfono, dio el acceso al notar la voz del pequeño rubio, caminó para abrir la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban.

-Profesor-. Saludó el rubio apenado, le dio indicación de que pasara.

-Levi tienes mi ropa…-. Salió Eren de la habitación, con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Se quedó estático al ver que su amigo estaba ahí mirándolo con extrema sorpresa, creía que solo había recibido la ropa, no que lo dejaría pasar.

-Eren… ¿Qué te ha pasado?-. Armin no le despegaba la mirada del cuerpo.

Levi le arrebató la mochila que tenía el joven que seguía perplejo mirando a Eren, caminó hacia el castaño y lo metió de nuevo al cuarto para que se cambiara. Le dijo que el hablaría con Armin en lo que se alistaba.

-No es una historia grata de escuchar-. Dijo acercándose al rubio.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi amigo?-. Armin lo miraba con miedo.

-¿Eres idiota?-. Reclamó.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa ante tal agresión, su rostro se relajó cuando le explico que él no era culpable de la condición de Eren pero volvió a tomar una mueca de dolor y tristeza cuando le relataba como lo había encontrado, Armin estaba inmóvil escuchando atentamente hasta qué levantó la vista y vio a su amigo salir del cuarto, se levantó corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Armin... ouch... basta... duele... estoy bien... no aprietes tanto-. Intentó tranquilizar al más chico.

-Te marqué muchas veces porque no llegaste a dormir y nunca te vas sin aviso-. Lo miró con tristeza.

-Me quede sin batería en la madrugada... además no contaba con...-. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a sentir el apretón de su amigo.

-Lo sé... Eren... Tienes que denunciarlo-. Su amigo hablaba seriamente.

-La caricatura tiene razón Eren-. Ambos voltearon al escucha la voz de Levi que estaba recargando en el sillón.

-No-. Replicó Eren.

-¿Caricatura?-. Armin fruncía el ceño.

-He-man necesito que uses tus poderes y le lleves esto a la Doctora Zoe-. Levi le acercó una bolsa de plástico que contenía la ropa de Eren. -Te pediré un taxi de regreso a la universidad, no te preocupes yo le daré instrucciones a Hange de que hacer-.

-¿Quién es He-man?-. El rubio tomó la bolsa con el sueño fruncido.

-Olvidaba que eres un mocoso-. Levi rodó los ojos, sacó su celular y volvió a pedir un auto.

Eren pidió que no hablaran nada de lo qué pasó, no quería que lo señalaran y mucho menos que su padre llegara a enterarse, Levi dijo que haría un expediente describiendo la agresión por si en un futuro algo más sucedía tuviera pruebas para defenderlo, Armin estuvo de acuerdo con su profesor, pero Eren no estaba muy seguro, él sólo quería olvidar todo. El auto llego y Armin abrazó de nuevo a su amigo despidiéndose de él, lo vería el lunes en la primera clase. Se despido del profesor y se marchó.

-Quítate la ropa-. Ordenó el pelinegro, Eren lo miro asustado y desconcertado. -Tomare fotos de tu cuerpo, te haré un expediente-.

-Me acabo de cambiar-. Se quejó el castaño.

-No fue pregunta Eren... Ahora-. Usó un tono autoritario y frío.

El castaño se desvistió de mala gana quedando en ropa interior, Levi sacó la cámara que usa en su trabajo para tomar evidencia. Le pidió a Eren pararse en junto a la pared y comenzó a fotografiar las marcas que tenía, cada click de la cámara era un golpe de vergüenza para el joven. Levi lo hizo lo más rápido posible y dejó que se volviera a cambiar. Sintió su celular sonar y lo tomo.

 _-¿Que se supone que haga con esto enano?-._ La voz de la mujer estaba seria.

-Necesito que hagas una prueba de ADN y realices un informe-. Contestó con igual seriedad.

- _Levi esto es semen_ -. La mujer era irreconocible con ese tono tan serio.

-Crees que no lo sé... Hange por favor sólo has el informe-. Apretó el puente de su nariz.

 _-Dame la razón del informe para empezar las pruebas-._

-Violación Hange-. Hubo un silencio por ambas partes.

 _-Víctima-._ La conversación era fría.

-Eren Jeager-. Los ojos de Levi y Eren se encontraron cuando él le dio su nombre a la doctora, el castaño se sonrojó y bajo la mirada no quería volver a llorar.

 _-Por Dios...-._ Soltó en un susurro Hange.

-Ya hablaremos, por ahora necesito que pongas prioridad en eso y se discreta por favor-. Le rogó,

- _Por supuesto que lo haré-._ Levi colgó la llamada y se acercó a Eren.

-Tranquilo, ella es una profesional, está loca pero sabe hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie-. Tomó su cara con una mano y lo besó. -Ahora... vamos a comer algo mocoso me muero de hambre-. Ambos sonrieron y Eren asintió.

Dejo que Eren escogiera que comerían, terminaron en un restaurante de hamburguesas, nada mejor que eso para animarlo, platicaron de temas médicos, Levi estaba feliz de ayudar a que olvidara el mal rato y despejar su mente era su prioridad.

Pero dentro de él una voz gritaba.

Venganza.

 **N/T):** No les voy a mentir, fue difícil escribir esto, pero bueno, sin más que decir nos leemos pronto.

Casi lo olvido, estoy subiendo poco a poco mis historias a **Wattpad** , me encuentras como **Whiteblut**.

Que el universo les sonría mis pequeños hombres lunares.

 **-B.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Les deje algo especial en las notas finales!, nos leemos al final del cap!

…

 **-No hay un medicamento como la esperanza, ningún incentivo tan grande y ningún tónico tan poderoso, como la expectativa de que algo ocurra mañana.-**

 **Orison Swett Marden.**

 **...**

Después de un día complaciendo a Eren estaban de vuelta en el departamento, el estudiante no quería regresar a la escuela ese fin de semana, así que Levi se ofreció feliz de que se quedara, mientras su profesor se duchaba él estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Si lo deseas puedes ducharte-. Levi salió con sólo su ropa interior.

-No, estoy bien-. Levi asintió y camino en búsqueda de ropa.

Eren estaba fascinado con el cuerpo de ese hombre, firme y marcado, algo llamó su atención cuando le dio la espalda, un enorme tatuaje cubría toda su espalda, un dragón enredado con una serpiente en un estilo japonés se abría paso por esa marcada espalda, con diferentes flores y rellenos brillantes colores que contrastaban con la pálida piel.

-No, espera, ¿Puedo verlo?-. Eren se acercó tímidamente, frenando el intento de colocarse una playera.

-Creí ya lo habías visto-. Lo miró girando sobre su hombro, él castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es hermoso, ¿Puedo saber qué significa para ti?-. Con la vista comenzó a recorrerlos observando sus detalles.

-Me recuerda quien fui-. Levi se giró besando su nariz y tomando su mano para guiarlo de vuelta a la cama.

-Se nota que fuiste un rebelde en tu juventud-. Ambos rieron.

-Solo un poco, ahora, no te muevas de aquí-. El mayor se levantó en búsqueda de las cremas que uso para ayudar a que los hematomas sanaran más rápido.

-Debiste ser un dolor de cabeza para tus padres-. Eren cerró los ojos al sentir la fría mezcla contra su cara mientras era esparcida con delicadeza.

-No conocí a mis padres-. Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, era algo que ya no le afectaba en nada.

-Yo, lo siento, no sabía-. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un tanto apenado por su comentario.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto-. Besó sus labios levantándose para colocarse algo de ropa.

-¿Dónde creciste?-. Lo observaba sentado desde la cama.

-Crecí en un internado para huérfanos, a mis 15 años me escape-. Se colocó un pantalón de pijama dándole la espalda al chico.

-¿Entonces como llegaste a ser médico?-. Levi se giró torciendo el gesto ante la pregunta.

-Cuando vivía en las calles me acogieron un grupo de personas que me ayudaron a salir a delante-. Se sentó junto a él quien lo miraba aún más confundido.

-¿Te adoptó una familia?-.

-Eran mi familia, a un lo son, pero no es el tipo de familia que tú crees-. Tomó su mano sonriendo con calidez, el chico le dedicó una mirada para que continuara. -Una pandilla, Estuve en una pandilla durante mucho tiempo-.

-¿Eras un delincuente?-. Eren retiró su mano mirándolo con miedo.

-Yo real algo si como un ajustador de cuentas-.

-Asesinabas personas-. El chico se alejó otro poco más, la figura a la que tenía tanta admiración estaba derrumbándose.

-¿Eren me crees capas de asesinar a alguien?-. Se rio por la mirada asustada del chico. -¿Me dejas contarte sin que salgas huyendo?-. Eren asintió. -Después de que me escapé estuve vagando en las calles buscándome problemas y peleas, Darius fue quien vio potencial en mí, cuando supo sobre mi vida en la calle me ofreció un hogar a cambio de trabajos, no es lo que te imaginas, bueno, no tan malo, Darius era un prestamista, uno con mucho poder, tenía otros negocios pero no quise meterme mucho en eso; yo era algo así como un cobrador, las personas que se atrasaban en sus pagos yo junto con otros íbamos a darles un incentivo para que cumplieran su deuda-.

-Prácticamente golpeabas gente-. Susurró con mirada triste.

-Sí, pase gran parte de mi adolescencia así, pero hasta yo estaba harto de eso, este tatuaje me lo hice tapando la gran cantidad de cicatrices que esa vida me dejo, con el dinero que gane logre pagarme la universidad-.

-Yo no vi ninguna cicatriz-. Se volvió a acercar a él intentando ver de nuevo el gran tatuaje.

-Es por eso que me lo hice tonto-. Le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo. -Pero puedes sentirlas-. Le dio la espalda dejando que las manos curiosas lo recorrieran.

-Es verdad-. Lo dijo con un hilo de voz mientras pasaba las manos por algunas partes irregulares.

-Aún en la universidad seguí trabajando con Darius, hasta que tuve que hacer mi residencia, es donde, donde conocí a tu padre-. Eren detuvo los movimientos de sus manos dejando que el hombre se volteara.

-Mi padre me dijo que usted era un excelente médico, algo quisquilloso pero entregado a la profesión-. Eren le sonrió pero la expresión de su profesor era fría.

-Tú padre hizo de mi residencia un maldito infierno, lo odie tanto porque todo por lo que luché casi lo mando al carajo, hice todo lo posible para terminar la carrera en 4 años pero mis residencias fueron mi límite-.

-Pero él me hablaba muy bien de usted, por eso estaba feliz de que fuera uno de mis profesores, aunque no entendía porque era tan duro conmigo-. Eren junto las cejas al escuchar una risita de parte de Levi.

-En un acto egoísta eh infantil quise descargar todo la frustración que tenía hacía tu padre en ti, conociendo como es de exigente Grisha si salías mal él se sentiría peor-. Levi acarició una de sus mejillas lastimadas pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

-Entonces era eso, fue muy maduro de tu parte-. Le contestó sarcástico.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento-. Se volvió a reír besando al chico.

-Solo porque eso ayudó a conocerlo estoy feliz-. Eren le dedicó esa sonrisa que Levi tanto amaba.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-. Eren se separó mirándolo fijamente. -Deja las formalidades, deja de hablarme de usted, está bien que sea mayor pero no soy un anciano-. Eren se rio besándolo en respuesta.

Pasó la noche bajo los cuidados de Levi, no odiaba admitir que ser mimado por ese hombre era increíble, estaba nervioso por regresar a clases, sus golpes aún eran visibles, era obvio que no podría ocultarlos de sus amigos, así que tenía que inventar una historia creíble para que no lo comenzaran a interrogar; Levi lo llevó temprano pues su clase era la primera y ambos debían separarse para que no los vieran juntos.

Como lo imaginó, era imposible que alguien no lo volteara a ver, intentaba hacer caso omiso a las miradas mientras llegaba a su salón, Armin lo esperaba fuera de este, se alanzó a su amigo volviéndolo a abrazar con fuerza, los demás de su grupo de amigos se quedaron sin habla al momentos de verlo, ante tantas preguntas solo pudo decir un solo pretexto "me asaltaron", era lo más creíble, Jean y Connie se burlaron por que no logró defenderse, era obvio que no sabían el trasfondo de esos golpes, Eren sé sintió dolido pero no lo externó, lo sabía, no pudo defenderse, no sabía cómo, era algo qué lo atormentaba a cada instante. Armin hizo que dejaran esas bromas de mal gusto regañándolos como solo él sabía, todos se tranquilizaron y dejaron las bromas para otra ocasión, buscaron sus asientos para tomar la clase como de costumbre, más ahora que el ciclo estaba por terminar debían tener todo en orden.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, Eren agradecía mucho que Armin lo ayudara a distraerse, más ahora apreciaba mucho las preguntas de: ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Puedo hacer algo?. En verdad le hacía bien todo eso, al igual que Levi quien dirigía miradas cada tanto observando cómo se encontraba cuando lo veía cruzar los pasillos, en las últimas clases se estaba poniendo ansioso, ya sabía que dirían sus amigos saliendo del salón.

-Quieres no hacerte del rogar ya vamos de una vez-. Jean miraba con fastidio al castaño.

-No tengo ganas iré a comer-. Intentó excusarse.

-Eren ya déjate de tonterías vámonos-. Jean lo tomó del brazo intentando llevarlo con todos.

-Te dije que no, suéltame Jean-. Eren estaba hiperventilando.

-Jean basta déjalo-. Armin intentó aflojar el agarre.

-Vámonos a la biblioteca Eren maldita sea-. Jean ya no tenía paciencia.

-¡Dije que no!, ¡SUÉLTAME!-. Eren entró en pánico retrocediendo chochando con alguien.

-Wow, ¿Estás bien?-. Annie colocó sus dos brazos deteniendo el avance.

-Per... perdón Annie, yo, iré, nos vemos luego, te veo en la habitación Armin-. Eren miró a todos sus amigos quienes lo miraban con asombro y sin entender.

Annie se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando el rostro de Eren para seguir con la mirada la silueta que salía corriendo hacia los dormitorios, volteo a ver a Armin buscando respuesta, este levantó una mano dándole a entender que le contaría cuando estuvieran solos, los chicos se despidieron de la pareja mientras caminaban a su lugar de resguardo hablando de la actitud de Eren.

Armin llevó a su novia a una jardinera, se acomodaron y este decidió contarle lo que había sucedido con su amigo, le pedía que no dijera nada para evitar hacer sentir peor a Eren de lo que ya se encontraba, Annie al escuchar la historia solo sentía una opresión en el estómago y unas enormes ganas de vomitar, sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar abrazada a su novio quien la observaba extrañado, era verdad que la situación de Eren era horrible, pero no creyó que la haría llorar de esa forma.

-Vamos con Eren, tengo que hablar con él-. Se separó limpiando sus lágrimas rogando al rubio.

-¿Está todo bien?-. Armin limpió las lágrimas mirándola con preocupación.

-Por favor Ar, déjame hablar con él-. Ante la insistencia de la chica sólo pudo guiarla a los dormitorios.

Caminaron en un silencio que no supo descifrar, subieron las escaleras pasando por los diferentes dormitorios hasta llegar a la habitación, al entrar encontraron a un Eren contraído, abrazado a sus piernas sobre su cama con ojos hundidos y lágrimas secas, el castaño levantó la vista mirando sin entender que hacía la novia de su amigo ahí, se levantó limpiando sus ojos creyendo qué tal vez necesitaban la habitación para ellos.

-Eren... Eren, lo siento-. La rubia se arrojó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

Armin y Eren se miraron sin entender mientras Annie lloraba con culpa en los brazos de Eren, este permaneció unos momentos inmóvil esperando a que la chica se calmara.

-Annie, ¿Que sucede?-. Eren la apartó un poco para mirarla.

-Lo que te hizo, es parte mi culpa, lo siento, Eren perdóname-. Annie hablaba entre sollozos.

-¿Le contaste?-. Ahora Eren miraba a su amigo con molestia.

-Tuve que, estaba muy nerviosa, no entiendo por qué-. Se defendió Armin.

-De verdad lo lamento, desde aquella vez que te drogo debí advertirte-. Eren abrió los ojos de más, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso?.

-¿Te drogaron?-. Armin miró a hora con enojo a su amigo.

Eren observaba a ambos rubios con una expresión contraída, Annie lloraba con la miraba baja hasta sentir una zarandeo poros hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Exigió.

-Eren, ¿De qué está hablando?, ¿Cuándo te drogaron?-. Armin se acercó pero Eren no precio escucharlo.

-¡Contéstame!-. Eren estaba con los nervios de punta ahora agitando con exigencias el cuerpo de Annie.

-Así es él, le gusta drogar a las personas, yo sabía lo que haría y no hice nada, te dejé sola con él-. Annie quiso volver a abrazar a Eren pero este la rechazó con rudeza.

-¿Fue por eso que llegaste con esa bata después de la fiesta de la fraternidad?-. Eren le dirigió una mirada cristalina que respondió su duda. -Ese día, me sacaste de ahí para dejarlo solo con Reiner y que lo drogara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Ahora miraba a su novia con el corazón roto.

-No quería, se los juro, Reiner prometió que me dejaría fuera de sus asuntos si le ponía el camino fácil con Eren-. Se sorbió la nariz limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Me utilizaste diciéndome que me querías, para alejarme de mi amigo y pudieran drogarlo y violarlo-. Annie tembló ante el enojo de su novio.

-No, Armin, no, yo en verdad te quiero, nada de lo que yo eh dicho es mentira-. La chica estaba al borde de un ataque al ver la cara de desprecio que le ponía su pareja.

-¿Que te hice para que dejarás que me ocurriera esto?-. Eren que estaba intentado encontrar su voz soltó un sollozo fuerte señalando su cara.

-Yo... Creí, en verdad creí que estos meses había perdió el interés en ti, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué-. Volvió a bajar la mirada apenada, eso era poco a comparación de la basura de persona que se sentía.

-¡Maldita sea Annie!, tuviste bastante tiempo para decirme lo que planeaba Reiner, para poder cuidarme de él, en cambio me dejaste creer que era una buena persona y prácticamente me entregaste-.

-Por favor Eren, déjame redimirme, déjame hacer algo por ti-.

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente-. Una lágrima se deslizó de la mejilla de Armin. -Veté de aquí-. Se acercó a su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ar, tienen que dejarme...-.

-¡Lárgate de una puta vez!-. Le gritó dejando que lágrimas cayeran a cantidad sobre su rostro, se sentía herido, usado, todo para que alguien pudiera llevar acabo un fetiche asqueroso.

Annie salió corriendo, no creía capaz de escuchar a su novio gritarle de esa manera, lo había arruinado, había arruinado su relación, había arruinado la vida de una persona, todo para que Reiner la dejara en paz, en un acto de egoísmo.

Dentro del cuarto los dos amigo se abrazaban, Armin no dejaba de pedirle disculpas llorando a la par, Eren solo negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no era su culpa, pues él no sabía nada. Después haber llorado todo, sacando ese sentimiento de dolor y traición, Eren decidió contarle todo lo que le ocultaba a su amigo, sobre todo la relación con su profesor, el por qué siempre estaban juntos en su oficina después de clases. Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron saltar de sus lugares, eran golpes desesperados que los pusieron alerta.

-¡¿Eren?!-. Recocía perfectamente esa voz, suspiró aliviado caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Eren sintió el abrazo fuerte de su profesor al abrir la puerta.

-Mierda Eren, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué carajo no contestas el celular?-. Levi lo miró iracundo y lleno de preocupación.

-No eh salido de mi habitación, mi celular está en mi mochila, ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Eren intentó calmarlo.

-¿Algo malo?, creí que te había ocurrido ese "algo malo", no vuelvas a ignorar mis llamadas-. Le regañó, iba a darle un sermón, pero al observar sus ojos hinchados y rojos sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Cielos Levi, corres muy rápido, ¿Eres acaso mitad liebre?-. Una cansada y bofeada Doctora llegaba a la puerta con ellos.

-Doctora Zoe-. Dijeron los dos estudiantes mirando a la mujer que respiraba pesado intentado jalar más aire.

-Chicos, chicos, díganme Hanjí-. Respiró profundo y continuó. -¿Lo ves?, está bien, nada malo le ocurrió-. Señaló al chico que su amigo tenía abrazado por la cintura.

-Cállate Loca, Eren necesito que vengas con nosotros, usted también puede venir señor Arlert-. Levi se dirigió con propiedad al rubio.

-¿A dónde?-. Preguntó curioso el castaño.

-Te necesito para lo del informe que te estamos haciendo para el expediente-. Contestó Hanjí con profesionalismo.

Eren tembló, no quería que nadie más supiera, mucho menos tener un expediente con sus fotos y un informe sobre su abuso, se aferró al cuerpo del mayor mirándolo con miedo.

-Es necesario, todo estará bien-. Levi tomó su barbilla acercándolo para darle un suave beso.

Hanjí y Armin desviaron la vista, era un poco extraño observar a un profesor y aún alumno hacer eso.

-Si bueno, tendrán tiempo para eso a solas-. Hanjí los interrumpió. -Ahora necesitamos ir a tú oficina enanin-. Eren se rio ante el apodo y Armin miraba con la boca abierta a la mujer.

Los cuatro salieron del edificio de dormitorios en camino a la oficina, Levi y Eren guardaron un poco de espacio entre ellos para evitar llamar la atención, Hanjí le mostró las pruebas que hizo a la muestra de semen, gracias a las fotos que Levi le tomó armaron el informe de la agresión física, tenía que leer todo y estar de acuerdo con lo que ahí se mostraba, Eren no lloró, sentía que ya había drenado todo su cuerpo, sus ojos demostraban sólo un enorme vacío, Armin por su parte se sentía miserable, ver ese expediente y la forma en la que el cuerpo de su amigo fue lastimado le causaba una enorme culpa, había estado creyendo que su novia era una persona magnífica cuando solo vio por intereses propios no importándole quien saliera lastimado, lo alejó de Eren para que alguien tuviera el camino libre para casi matarlo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo en pensar que eso pudiese ocurrirle.

Las tres personas que rodeaban a Eren en la oficina intentaban convencerlo de que procediera legalmente, harían todo lo posible porque ese deportista tuviera el castigo que se merece, tal vez sacarlo lejos de esta universidad y que nadie más volviera a ser víctima de ese monstruo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, pues Eren tenía miedo de que todos se enteraran de su desgracia, no soportaría que alguien lo mirara con asco o con lastima, no iba a permitir que eso llegara a oídos de su padre, un Jaeger involucrado en temas delicados, nunca, prefería sanar en solitario e intentar olvidar que todo eso le sucedió.

Sabiendo también por obviedad quien era Reiner en esa universidad, debían actuar con cuidado, el rector era una persona muy poderosa y no dejaría que el delincuente de su hijo sufriera algún castigo.

-Ya te digo Levi, hablé con Moblit, si Eren decide hacer algo él estará completamente de nuestro lado, lo defenderá ante una corte si es necesario-. Levi suspiró cansado mirando a su amiga.

-Llevo días intentando convencerlo pero no quiere, estoy preocupado Hanjí, Armin me ha dicho que tiene pesadilla y grita por las noches, incluso tuvo varios ataques de pánico al acercarse a la biblioteca, le he visto y su semblante no es el mismo, ya no sé qué más hacer-. Su voz sonaba rota.

-Eso es normal, lo que le ocurrió no es algo fácil de digerir, ya pasó tiempo de eso, Levi él necesita ayuda médica-. Hanjí sostuvo una de sus manos brindándole apoyo.

-Se negó a ir con sus padres esta temporada de vacaciones, tiene miedo de que lo escuchen en la noche si tiene pesadillas-. Se rio con tristeza. -Se quedará conmigo, tampoco quiere estar solo en la universidad, Armin se irá con su familia, buscare como ayudarlo estos meses-.

-Es lo mejor Levi, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme o a Moblit en todo caso, y de Eren, tengo una colega que puede ayudarlo-. Tomó una pluma y un pedazo de papel escribiendo un nombre y un número. -Llámala, es una amiga muy buena en su trabajo, te aseguro que Eren podrá superar esto muy pronto-. Se levantó de la silla para salir de la oficina. -Disfruta el periodo vacacional-. Hanjí le dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la miró varios minutos _"Rico Brzenska, especialista en salud mental"_ , suspiró guardando la hoja en su portafolio, ya hablaría con Eren sobre recibir ayuda psicológica y esperaba que no se negara, alistó todo y salió de la oficina, iría a recoger a Eren para llevárselo con él, mientras caminaba por la explanada observó a ese deportista que tanto odiaba.

-Iré a los vestidores, deje mi uniforme en los casilleros, no se larguen sin mi, estúpidos-. Escuchó como bromeaba con sus compañeros.

Detuvo su andar apretando los puños con odio, miró fijamente el suelo intentando calmarse, sintió la boca seca y el cuerpo arder, levantó la vista girando sobre sus talones, caminó a paso tranquilo siguiendo a lo lejos esa alta silueta sin llamar su atención, observó el campo mientras pasaba, llegó a los vestidores, solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el rubio hurgando en su casillero, verificó que nadie más estuviera con ellos y cerró la puerta haciendo eco al colocar el seguro en la puerta.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-. La voz ruda y gruesa resonó en la estancia.

-Señor Braun, usted es justo la persona que quería ver-. Levi apareció con una mirada sombría en sus ojos.

-¿Que mierda quiere?-. Le escupió con rudeza.

-Vamos a ajustar un par de cuentas usted y yo-. Bajo el portafolio dejándolo en el piso y dio unos pasos firmes hacia el atleta.

 **...**

 **N/T):** Hola a todos! Perdón por déjalo aquí! Era necesario! Hahaha.

Sé que lo que le ocurrió a Eren fue terrible, pero chicos, **apenas esto empieza** , faltan cosas aún más… mejor sigamos poco a poco y se darán cuenta de eso, pero no se preocupen, **todo saldrá bien.**

Ahora sí, decidí **agradecerles personalmente** por qué son increíbles.

 **Valeskithalejandra** : Soy tu fan por ser mi fan! Gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentarios en cada capítulo. Eso me hace muy feliz! No tienes una idea!

 **RoseJaeger** : Lamentó que no te gustará el capítulo anterior, entiendo perfectamente que no a muchos les gustan esos temas, pero igual Te agradezco llegar tan lejos en los caps! En serio que si!

 **Rttfj:** Me siento muy feliz de que pudiera lograr eso en ti, sé muy bien la sensación de quedarme toda la noche leyendo una historia pidiendo más. Aprecio tu emoción al leer! Y más que te guste mi estilo!

 **Todos los demás:** A ti querido o querida lectora que aún no te animas a dejar un comentario pero lees la historia y te gusta, muchas gracias por dejarme entretenerte un poco! Gracias por leer.

-Que el universo este de su lado!

 **-B.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Si me he tardado en actualizar es porque **investigo** mucho sobre el tema, no me gusta dejar una **agresión física** como algo muy **x** que se supera de la nada y no deja alguna consecuencia, también sobre los temas médicos, los tratamientos, (muchas de las cosas que escribo de las necropsias son con ayuda de amigos médicos) y en estos temas tengo un amigo en psicología que me da consejos, sé que ellos no leen este tipo de cosas pero les **agradezco infinitamente.**

Ahora si a leer…

…

 **-No hay medicina que cure lo que no cura la felicidad.**

 **-Gabriel Garcia Marquez.**

 **...**

-Eren tranquilízate, seguramente se le atravesó algo de trabajo y ya viene para acá-. Armin palmeaba el hombro de su amigo quien se removía inquieto sentado en su cama.

–Pero él me avisaría, ¿Se abra olvidado de mí?-. Miró a su amigo con miedo.

-Claro que no, no digas eso, démosle tiempo, recuerda que para los profesores estos días ellos tienen mucho trabajo-. Eren le sonrió y asintió.

Los días hasta el fin del curso llegaron, Armin quería irse lejos de la universidad, no querrá ver a su ex novia buscándolo por el campus intentando arreglar las cosas, estaba dolido, pero por otro lado no quería dejar a Eren, sus pesadillas aumentaban con el pasar de los días, llegó a preocuparse tanto que recurrió a su profesor, Eren por su parte no quería ir con sus padres por lo mismo de su condición, odiaba cerrar los ojos y encontrarse en el suelo de la biblioteca siendo sometido intentado pelear sin éxito, dormir se convirtió en una tortura. Que Levi aceptara recibirlo en su hogar fue todo lo que necesitaba, pues al igual que Armin no quería toparse con aquellos rubios.

…

-Quiero que entienda señor Braun, que no quiero volver a verlo cerca de Eren o no me haré responsable de lo que pueda sucederle-. Levi se apartó unos pasos de un cuerpo cansado y golpeado.

–Usted no es nadie para amenazarme-. Reiner respiró pesado abalanzándose al pelinegro con intención de seguir su pelea.

Levi evitó el impulsivo puñetazo regresando el golpe a la cara ya sangrante del rubio, aprovechando pateó su estómago haciéndolo caer, Reiner terminò de rodillas en el suelo torciendo sangre mirándolo con odio.

-Tengo suficientes pruebas para incriminarle-. Reiner lo miró sorprendido. -No me mire así señor Baun, si sabe lo que le conviene aléjese-. Levi sacó un pañuelo limpiando sus nudillos de la sangre ajena.

Al ver que el deportista estaba demasiado cansado dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar, guardo su pañuelo y se acomodó su ropa, pasó una mano por sus cabellos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, a la lejanía escuchó un grito de cólera y unos golpes, siguió sin darle importancia.

Miró su reloj y chasco la lengua, iba con casi una hora de retraso, seguramente Eren estaría preguntándose donde estaba, caminó lo más rápido posible a los dormitorios. La escuela se sentía vacía, solo alguno que otro estudiante que pasaría el periodo vacacional en el campus, subió al ya conocido edificio hasta dar con la puerta.

-Levi-. Eren se levantó en cuando lo vio abrazándolo.

-Lamento tardarme, tenía que resolver un asunto-. Se disculpó mirando a los dos estudiantes.

-Te lo dije Eren-. Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. -Bueno ya que están aquí yo me tengo que ir o perderé mi vuelo-. Armin abrazo a Eren despidiéndose.

-Gracias Armin-. Levi le extendió una mano.

-De nada profesor Ackerman-. Le estrechó la mano recibiendo una mirada de advertencia. -Lo siento, Levi, aún es raro llamarlo así profesor-. Se sonrieron y salió con su maleta de la habitación.

-¿Listo mocoso?-.

-Listo papi-. Se burló mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-No me digas así mocoso-. Torció la boca ayudándolo.

-No me digas mocoso, p-a-p-i-. Remarcó lo último haciendo reír a su profesor quien rodó la mirada.

Si observaba a Eren parecía solo un estudiante normal sin ningún problema, salvo por las ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus brillantes ojos, cualquiera diría que es por lo mismo del estudio, Levi no sabía cómo se alteraba en las noches, solo lo que Armin le contaba, Hanjí había sido tan amable de recetarle calmantes cuando las crisis fueran muy fuertes y pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Le arregló la habitación de huéspedes para que se sintiera más tranquilo, que equivocado estuvo al pensar que estaría bien durmiendo solo, una noche sus gritos lo despertaron poniéndolo alerta, escuchó un golpe seco y no dudo en salir corriendo hacia la habitación, encontrándose a un chico lleno de lágrimas y la frente sangrante, se dio cuenta que al pelear en sueños por la brusquedad de sus movimientos terminó por caer de la cama golpeándose con la mesita de noche.

Eren lo miro con pánico al principio cayendo en cuenta de la realidad donde se encontraba, después se lanzó a sus brazos apresándolo con fuerza, Levi lo llevó hasta su habitación y limpio su herida, todos los moretones y golpes de aquel encuentro habían desaparecido, pero los internos seguían ahí, parecía que no lo dejarían en paz.

No fue una ni dos, todas las noches Eren presentaba terrores nocturnos, Levi odiaba dejarlo solo algunos días por su trabajo, porque aunque fueran vacaciones para los alumnos, los profesores debían seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y más él por los casos que tenía que ayudar a resolver, no le molestaba la falta de sueño que el castaño le causaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, le molestaba que no quisiera ayuda, ya no comía como antes, estaba seguro que lo veía más delgado, cuando compartían tiempo, ya sea viendo películas o platicando se quedaba dormido, estaba seguro que su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo así.

-Eren ya no puedo seguir así, te quiero demasiado para ver cómo te vas consumiendo poco a poco, no quiero que te vuelvas adicto a esos malditos calmantes que la loca te dio, fueron para emergencia y esta semana te has terminado un frasco completo, ni yo sé cómo te permití hacer eso-. Levi estaba hincado frente a él sosteniendo el frasco de pastillas ya vacío.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito otro poco más, Levi por favor-. Las lágrimas salían silenciosas manchando sus mejillas, se removió un poco incómodo en la cama.

Esos calmantes los tenía en su baño para cuando en verdad fuera necesario suministrarle alguno, pero ni él se dio cuenta cuando el frasco se había terminado, esa noche Eren tuvo otra de sus crisis y no dudo en darle uno, su sorpresa fue tal cuando encontró el frasco vacío, sabía que lo había surtido hace poco una semana, era imposible que se terminara en ese corto tiempo, sus miedos se incrementaron al darse cuenta de que cuando estaba trabajando Eren tomaba más dosis de este para calmar sus ansiedad, eso explicaba por qué se dormía en situaciones extrañas.

-Ya no más Eren, necesitas ayuda, y yo no soy capaz de darte ese tipo, pero Hanjí me recomendó a alguien muy buena-. Tomó su mano buscando comprensión.

-No quiero Levi, no estoy loco, solo quiero estar tranquilo, necesito más pastillas solo eso-.

-No Eren, en la mañana iremos a buscar a la doctora Brzenska, no permitiré que sigas así-. Se levantó dejando el frasco vacío en la mesita, dio un paso y abrazo con fuerza a Eren acariciando su cabello.

El castaño correspondió el abrazo pero no dejo de ver ese frasco vacío que consideraba su salvación, tan solo quería un poco más para sobre llevar sus días.

Por la mañana Levi marcó al número que Hanjí le había proporcionado, hablo unos minutos con la doctora en lo que Eren terminaba de alistarse, no tenía problema en recibirlo de inmediato, Hanjí le había comentado de su situación y llegó a creer que nunca la llamarían, aclaró que no debía preocuparse por pagar su sesiones ya que le debía mucho a la doctora Zoe, sin más que decir terminaron la llamada y Levi fue en busca de su compañero.

-Oi, tranquilo, ella no te va a juzgar, es una profesional como yo y la loca-. Acaricio su mejilla dándole valor para bajar del auto.

-No te iras, ¿Verdad?-. Lo miró como un cachorro que estaba a punto de ser abandonado en la carretera.

-Claro que no, estaré afuera cuando termines-. Eren sintió y ambos salieron del auto.

Eren por reflejo tomo la mano de Levi pegándose un poco a él, no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño en público, pero ver a ese chico temeroso que se aferraba a él como su último recurso le hizo disipar cualquier duda, subieron hasta el consultorio de la doctora y esperaron a que los recibiera.

-Doctor Ackerman, joven Jaeger-. Una mujer de baja estatura con semblante serio se acercó a ellos.

-Doctora Brzenska-. Ambos se estrecharon las manos. -Me alegra saber que nos apoyará en esto-. Dirigió la mirada a Eren quien le estiraba la mano a la doctora para saludarla.

-Es un placer poder ayudarte-. La doctora estrechó la mano del joven. -Primero hagamos una evaluación de tu estado y conforme a eso iremos dando las sesiones, doctor Ackerman puede esperar aquí si lo desea, vamos ven conmigo-. Le indicó que la siguiera a la puerta contigua a la sala de espera.

Eren miró con nerviosismo a Levi, este hizo un ademán con la cabeza haciéndole entender que fuera con ella, le sonrió dándole fuerzas y soltó su mano para dejarlo ir.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron dentro, solo se quedó sentado en esa pequeña sala de espera observando a la chica que hacía de secretaria en aquel lugar, quien contestaba llamadas dando fechas y horarios, el sonido de sus dedos tecleando era lo único que resonaba en la estancia, en su mente estaba organizando todo lo que le diría a la doctora sobre el comportamiento de Eren que llegó a ver en el tiempo que estuvo con él.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dando paso a un joven con los ojos rojos quien limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas, se veía tranquilo cosa que alegro al mayor, la doctora que salía detrás de él tenía una sonrisa de comprensión, palmeo el hombro de Eren en señal de apoyo.

-Sasha puedes traerle un té a Eren-. La chica asintió y salió en busca de lo pedido. -Doctor Ackerman porque no me acompaña en lo que le traen el té y lo termina-. El pelinegro asintió siguiendo a la sonriente mujer quien no dejaba de ver a Eren.

-No tardare-. Eren sonrió con sinceridad asintiendo varias veces.

Levi estaba un tanto relajado, se adentró al consultorio con la doctora, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio, para cuando ella se dio la vuelta una expresión seria y lúgubre lo hizo poner ser nervioso, toda esa tranquilidad de ver a Eren menos abatido se fue, la mujer le indicó que tomara asiento.

-Me sorprende que el chico no se allá quitado la vida aun-. Levi se tensó frunciendo el ceño. -Eren es un chico fuerte, perdóneme si le molesta que le llame por su nombre, pero él lo prefirió así-.

-No, él dice que no es su padre para estarlo llamando por su apellido-. La doctora asintió pues Eren le había dicho lo mismo.

-Eren presenta todas las señales de estar entrando en depresión por su incidente, culpa, ansiedad, miedo, inseguridad y enojo son las que más pude notar, me dice que no puede dormir bien por esas pesadillas que lo atormentan diariamente, ¿Existe algo más que deba saber?-. Rico lo miró entrelazando sus manos.

-Hanjí le recetó calmantes, yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso pero vi que ayudaban un poco a tranquilizarlo, esta última semana no me di cuenta que se había terminado un frasco completo él solo-.

-Por el momento retiraremos cualquier medicamento, así el no creará una fuerte dependencia a estos, pensando que es la única manera de superar sus miedos, es un chico fuerte como ya le había comentado, saldrá pronto de esto, solo necesita apoyo, con terapias tres veces por semana será suficiente, conforme avancemos reduciremos las sesiones-. Escribió algo en un pequeño porta papeles que tenía enfrente. -Por lo que noté Eren ve en usted un pilar que lo ayuda a seguir, quiero pedirle, si no es mucho atrevimiento, que lo lleve de vez en cuando al trabajo con usted, me platicaba que disfrutaba mucho ese tiempo y me parece una buena idea para distraer su mente-.

-Haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo-. La doctora le sonrió.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero, ¿A intentado intimar con Eren recientemente?-. Él doctor se sonrojo un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-No, ya ha pasado un tiempo de eso-. Se removió incómodo en la silla.

-Me lo esperaba, se nota que comparten algo fuerte, por mi parte seria todo-. Levi iba abrir la boca para comentarle aspectos sobre Eren. -No tiene que decir nada doctor Ackerman, Eren me ha dicho todo lo que ha sucedido y sobre la relación que mantienen, no me meteré en eso, solo le pido que este ahí para él, y se me olvidaba, intente llevarlo a la biblioteca de vez en cuando, tiene que aprender que ese lugar no significa un peligro para él-. Levi asintió y se levantó para marcharse.

-Gracias doctora Brzenska-. Se despidió antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Gracias a usted por confiar en mi-. Le regresó el saludo.

Al salir Eren estaba platicando con Sasha, ambos comprarían un paquete de galletas mientras conversaban, ambos se volvieron hacia el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y observaron al mayor con un semblante serio.

-Gracias por el té y las galletas Sasha-. Eren se despidió dejado la taza vacía sobre el escritorio.

-Nos veremos pronto Eren-. Se despidió la chica del castaño. -Doctor, estos son los días que debe traer a Eren a sus sesiones, la doctora ya me ha enviado su agenda así que se la haré llegar por correo para que no lo olvide por si pierde ese papel-. Le entregó una hoja con los horarios y fechas perfectamente organizados.

-Gracias, nos estamos viendo-. Dobló la hoja guardándola en su pantalón. -¿Listo?-. Eren tomó su mano en respuesta.

Levi decidió que ese día no iría al trabajo, se quedó junto a Eren toda la tarde, decidieron salir a despejar un poco la mente, sabría que estría cansado de recordar todo en esa sesión, que aunque no lo sintiera duró dos horas, lo llevó al cine, comieron platicando como cuando estaban en clases, tomó mucho en cuenta las palabras de la doctora y le propuso llevarlo cada que un cuerpo nuevo llegara para que le ayudase en las necropsias e informes, Eren no dudo en aceptar, se sentía menos inútil ayudándole que estando encerrado en ese se departamento, lugar donde para pasar más rápido sus horas prefería drogarse hasta perder el conocimiento, ya que en las noches no lo haría con Levi observando.

Nadie les dijo que sería fácil, Eren continuaba yendo a las sesiones y saliendo Levi lo llevaba consigo al trabajo, cuando tenía asuntos importantes que atender con Erwin, el castaño pasaba su rato con la excéntrica doctora que le enseñaba a cultivar bacterias como si de granjas de hormigas se tratara, nunca había entrado a su pequeño laboratorio pero estaba claro que a esa mujer le fascinaba tratar con esos seres microscópicos. Estaba aprendiendo más por la práctica con ambos doctores que con todo lo que vio el primer semestre, agradecía bastante eso porque así podría ayudar a sus amigo cuando tuvieran una duda sobre el tema.

En uno de esos días Hanjí le enseño su pequeño ecosistema de osos de agua, Eren quedo cautivado con esas pequeñas y horribles criaturas, la doctora al ver que compartía su afición encontró un regalo perfecto para el chico.

-¿Qué mierda traes ahí?-. Levi observó a Eren entrar con un animal de felpa a su oficina.

-Es un Oso de mar de felpa, la Doctora Hanjí me lo regaló-. Levantó el horrendo animalito color azul brillante.

-Solo a ella se le ocurre darte algo tan feo, si querías un oso de felpa pudiste pedírmelo-.

-No seas tonto, este es un detalle muy lindo, además, no sabía que habían cosas como esta, es horrible y me encanta-. Eren río con ganas y eso no pasó desapercibido por su profesor, llevaba días sin escuchar su risa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué sales con el enano-. La doctora se coló a la oficina ganándose una mirada inquisitiva del pelinegro.

-Gracias otra vez doctora-. Eren le regaló una enorme sonrisa que contagio a ambos adultos.

-Solo dime Hanjí y no te preocupes, estoy compitiendo por tu afecto con esa cosa insensible que tienes como novio-. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros revolviéndole el cabello castaño con la otra mano.

-Se puede saber, ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?-. Levi señaló con la pluma que tenía al animalito azul.

-Los animales de felpa de ese estilo están de moda, además, Eren y yo compartimos un amor por los ositos de agua-. Hanjí apretó con fuerza a Eren en un abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire.

-Hey loca, ya suéltalo-. Levi se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia los dos.

-Tú lo tienes todo el día, deja que pase más tiempo conmigo-. Lloriqueó la mujer soltando al chico.

-Ve a buscar a alguien más a quien acosar-. Levi tomó a un Eren divertido por la escena de celos por la cintura.

-Eres un envidioso, no creí que tener un estudiante de pareja te volviera tan posesivo-. Se burló ante la reacción de su amigo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin ningún golpe que avisara que alguien entraría, los tres se giraron viendo a un director con el semblante serio y claramente molesto, Levi deshizo el agarre que tenía en la cintura de su pareja pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz pues los habían visto, se dirigieron miradas de nerviosismo sin saber qué hacer.

-Ustedes dos, los quiero en mi oficina-. Erwin habló molesto mirando a los dos doctores. -A usted también jovencito-. Eren tragó saliva sin despegar la vista de ese enorme y molesto rubio.

Valla cagada que les darían.

…

 **N/T):** Sé que el cap. es un poco corto, pero espero les gustara!, Los animales de **FELPA** de virus y bacterias son mi obsesión hahaha si quieren ver como son busquen en **Google: Waterbears toy** Les va a encantar! Nos vemos en el próximo.

 **Gibson:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia!... espero no defraudarte! Doy lo mejor de mi por todos los que me leen! Un abrazo enorme!

A todos los demás:

Que el universo este de su lado.

 **-B.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Jesucrista, me tarde un poco, pero bueno ya estamos casi en las ultimas!, Bueno es que dos nuevas historias me absorbieron y ya están en mi perfil!

"Me fui como **GORDA** en tobogán **, Actualice** 4 historias!, **dos antiguas** , una reciente y **una nueva** que acabo de postear, no se cual subiré primero, UFF!, en esas 4 verán este párrafo, hahaha los amo mis fantasmones!"

…

 **-Los medicamentos no siempre son necesarios. La creencia en la recuperación siempre lo es.**

 **-Norman Cousins.**

…

-¡¿Por qué ninguno me lo dijo?!-. La cara del rubio se tornaba cada vez más roja por el coraje.

-Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran, no quería ser señalado-. Eren estaba nervioso mirando a sus dos profesores que mantenían semblante serio.

-Eren, estas consciente que esto no se puede quedar así, debo tomar acciones-.

-¡NO!-. El chico comenzó a entrar en pánico, esto no pasó desapercibido por sus dos profesores más apegados.

-Erwin, dejemos al chico con sus decisiones, no lo alteres más-. Hange salió a su defensa.

-No permitiré que tires a la basura todo el progreso que llevamos en Eren-. Levi se colocó frente al castaño tomando su mano.

-Maldita sea Levi, es tu jodido estudiante, ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso le puede hacer a tu carrera?, además, fue agredido y abusado en estas instalaciones, como te atreves a pedirme que me quedé cruzado de brazos-. Erwin se levantó de su asiento no queriendo escuchar más.

-Erwin, Eren no quiere más problemas, Levi y yo hicimos un expediente por si decide proceder en un futuro, solo no te desquites con él Niño-. Hange actuaba como una madre protectora.

-Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que me ha costado ayudarlo-.

-¡No, no lo sé!, porque ninguno me dijo nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?-. Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz dando pequeños masajes.

-Unos 5 meses-. Levi hizo una mueca intentando recordar pues no le importaba cuanto tiempo fuera, mientras estuvieran juntos.

-Has estado saliendo con un estudiante de primer año, ¿Por 5 meses?-. Se llevó su mano a su boca mirando el agarre de manos de ellos. -¿Sabes qué pasará si alguien los ve en estas instalaciones así?-. Señaló sus manos juntas.

Levi no flaqueó en su agarre sosteniéndolo más firmemente.

-Oh no te preocupes, solo yo los eh encontrado divirtiéndose en un aula, pero ya les dije que tomen precauciones-. Hange le sonrió despreocupada, después cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo.

Miró a Eren y a Levi con una expresión que se traducía como un "Ups", Levi se llevó una mano a la cara apretando los labios de coraje por el desliz de su amiga, Eren se sonrojó bajando la vista.

-Mira no es lo que parece-. Se acercó el profesor intentando arreglar las cosas.

-Zoe lago de mi oficina, usted también Jaeger-. Los dos mencionados se miraron un tanto asustados por el tono colérico del rubio. -¡Ahora!-. Los dos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir.

Levi tuvo que soltar la mano del castaño un tanto molesto. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que las dos personas salieron por completo cerrando la puerta.

-Por tú culpa tendré que expulsar a un buen estudiante-.

-No tienes que ser tan duro, Eren se está esforzando muchísimo-.

-Creí que dar clases a un grupo de primer ingreso sería fácil para ti, pero no imagine que terminarías saliendo con un estudiante y aparte de eso, usar las instalaciones como área recreativa-. Erwin puso sus brazos en jarras sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Solo fue una vez no volvió a ocurrir, en las aulas-. Le aclaró con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, Erwin suspiró dándole la espalda. -Oye, no voy a dejar que expulses al chico, yo lo busque y fue prácticamente mi culpa, pero tampoco me pidas que lo deje, no ahorita, él no está bien Erwin-.

Erwin se giró observando el semblante triste del doctor, de los años que llevaba conociéndolo jamás lo había visto así, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero su ética profesional era más grande y fuerte.

-Terminado sus terapias me traerás la hoja de alta de la doctora con la que va-. Levi hizo una media sonrisa. -Después de asegúrame que este bien, dejarás todo esto, esa relación qué dicen tener, no quiero deshacerme de un excelente medico ni de un excepcional estudiante, no me hagas decidir quién de ustedes dos debe dejar el campus-. La sonrisa de Levi desapareció remplazada por un semblante serio. -¿Entendido?-. El profesor solo asintió. -Ya está dicho, puedes irte-.

-Supongo que gracias-. Dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Levi, la ves que fui a tu oficina, había dos contenedores de comida, no estabas enfermo, ¿Cierto?-. Levi le sonrió en respuesta. -Por Dios Levi, ya, largo de aquí-.

Salió de la oficina mirando a ambos lados buscando a las otras dos personas regañadas, solo encontró un pasillo vacío, caminó de regreso a su oficina con la esperanza de encontrarlos y lo único que vio fue ese horrendo animal de felpa, lo tomó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, se lo colocó bajo el brazo saliendo de la oficina, siguió por esos pasillos desiertos hasta dar con el laboratorio de esa excéntrica doctora.

-Olvidaste tu perro de agua-. Agitó el muñeco al ver a los dos sentados observando algo por un microscopio.

-Se llaman osos de agua Levi-. Le corrigió su amiga quitándoselo.

-¿Todo está bien?-. Eren se separó del aparato mirándolo apenado.

-Si no te preocupes, siempre se hace el rudo pero no le funciona-.

-No sé a quién me recuerda-. Hange caminó hacia el estudiante entregándole el animal de felpa y guiñándole un ojo.

-Si ya no tienes nada que enseñarle a mi novio me lo llevare lejos de ti loca-. Levi caminó hacia Eren tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo de ahí.

-No me dejen sola, aun no termino mis estudios-. La castaña les hizo pucheros.

-A ti no te funciona esa técnica conmigo-. Le volteó los ojos arrastrando su novio fuera de ahí.

-Adiós Hange, gracias por esto-. Levantó el oso de agua sonriéndole.

La doctora le regresó el saludo observando cómo se alejaban, estaba feliz por ambos, se sentía mal por el incidente con Erwin, pero sabía que esos dos merecían esa felicidad que tanto intentaban conseguir y los avances en las terapias con Eren daban resultados, esas últimas semanas el chico se veía como nuevo, ese brillo de sus ojos que estaba muriendo ahora se notaba más.

-Bien Eren, es increíble como progresas, te lo digo como profesional-. Rico escribió un par de cosas en su porta papel sonriéndole.

-Me siento mejor conmigo mismo, pero aún temo el regreso a clases, no tanto por entrar en ese lugar que mis amigos y yo amábamos-.

-La biblioteca, no evadas decir si nombre-. Le corrigió con tranquilidad.

-Ok la, la biblioteca-. Soltó un suspiro largo. -No me molesta, Levi y la profesora Hange me han llevado mucho, pero tengo un miedo de volver a verlo, que pasará si lo intenta de nuevo-. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Eren tranquilo, respira profundo, recuerda lo que hablamos, si te sientes inseguro no salgas solo y si nadie puede estar contigo busca lugares donde estén varios estudiantes, no quiero que desarrolles agorafobia* y te rehúses a salir de tu habitación por miedo-.

-Lo siento, es solo que aún me causa conflicto saber que rondará la universidad-. Bajó la mirada regulando su respiración.

-¿Es lo único que te molesta?-. La doctora entrecerró los ojos tratando de analizar su lenguaje corporal.

-No, si, no, digo si, era mi único temor-. Intentó sonreír tranquilo.

-Eren, entiendo que no quieras contarme algunas cosas, pero como tú médico me gustaría que evitaras hacerlo para poderte ayudar-. Rico colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas acomodándose sus lentes.

-Es, Levi-. La miró con un brillo de tristeza.

-¿Intentó sobrepasarse contigo?-.

-!No!-. Le levantó la voz sorprendiéndola. -Perdón, me refiero a que no, él parece, ya sabe, alejarse de mí, ¿Es posible que sienta repulsión de mí por lo que Reiner me hizo?-. Volvió a bajar la vista apenado.

-Eso, no lo esperaba, ¿Has intentado hablar directamente con él sobre volver a intimar?-. Eren negó con la cabeza. -Si tú te sientes preparado para dejar el miedo y la incomodidad de ser tocado deberías ser sincero con él-.

-Ya lo intenté, pero antes de poder decir algo se aleja diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer-.

-Ponte firme y pídele que te escuche, no puede evadirte para siempre, hablando de evasivas-. Rico dejó el porta papeles a un lado cruzándose de brazos. -El Doctor Jeager, así es, tú padre tiene que saber de esto, para tú mala suerte, tú padre y yo somos buenos colegas, pero por la confidencialidad Doctor-Paciente no le diré nada-. Eren se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-.

-¿Abrías confiado en mí si te lo decía?-. Eren apretó con fuerza sus labios. -No te preocupes Eren, no me corresponde a mi decirle nada a tú padre sobre ti o tu situación, pero estar saliendo con el Doctor Ackerman y ocultarle tu incidente no te traerá nada bueno-.

-Con el tiempo se lo diré-. La doctora le sonrió de lado.

-Eres un buen chico Eren, estoy segura que tu padre lo entenderá y sobre el Doctor Ackerman, puedo hablar con él si lo deseas-. Rico se levantó acercándose al castaño colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Doctora Rico, sería quitarme un peso de los hombros-. Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Es un placer ayudarte-.

Eren se levantó caminando junto a ella para salir, vieron al Doctor hablando por teléfono con ese ceño fruncido característico de él, se giró para ver que ambos salieron haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Doctor Ackerman me gustaría...-

-Me alegro tanto que no tardaran mucho, vamos Eren, Erwin no deja de molestar por unos papeles que olvide darle, necesito ir a la universidad-. Levi tomó la mano de Eren para apurarlo a irse.

-Levi, la Doctora-. Eren trató de detenerlo.

-Sí, sí, gracias otra vez por todo Doctora Brzenska-. Agitó la mano mostrando que en verdad tenía necesidad de salí de ahí.

Eren tuvo que salir mirando a la Doctora con disculpa, ella le sonrió dándole un cabeceo para que se fueran de una vez; llegaron a la universidad casi como una urgencia, Eren se quedó en la oficina de Levi dando vueltas en su enorme silla intentando distraerse mientras esté estaba en la oficina de Erwin arreglando el papeleo, mientras giraba terminó por detenerse frente al escritorio, miró hacia abajo observando el espacio vacío que una vez él utilizó para molestar a Levi mientras intentaba concentrarse en una conversación con él director.

Aprovecho el tiempo para escribirse con Armin, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la universidad, aún le dolía el recuerdo de su ex y más porque no dejaba de intentar contarle por cualquier medio, ya no quedaba mucho para que las clases volvieran a iniciar y debían estar preparados para lo que sucediese.

Llevaba su quinta partida de solitario* en la computara ya completamente fastidiado, hubiera estado más entretenido si la Doctora excéntrica hubiese trabajado ese día, pero ahí estaba, moviendo cartas intentando mejorar su tiempo de partida, decidió dejar el juego de lado y husmear más a profundidad en la computadora; archivos, informes, fotografías de los casos, nada que no hubiera visto antes, pasaba las imágenes de los cuerpos que ambos trabajaron durante ese verano, su avance se detuvo al ver una foto de él concentrado en sacar un órgano, no recordaba que Levi le hubiera tomado una fotografía, muchas veces estaba inmerso en hacer bien lo que le enseñaron y solo sentía los flashes caer, siguió avanzando encontrando cada tanto fotos de él, ya sea abriendo el cuerpo, limpiándolo o riéndose recordado lo que hacía cuando apretaba los intestinos de un cadáver recién llegado, Levi lo había retratado varías veces y jamás lo notó, jamás se había sentido tan querido sólo por un acto tan simple.

Cerró todas las ventanas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse volviendo a su aburrido solitario.

-Perdóname por traerte y déjate bastante tiempo solo-. Entró masajeándose el cuello claramente cansado.

-No te preocupes, creo ahora podré ser un competidor profesional de solitario-. Se rió señalando con el pulgar su computadora.

-Dudo que superes mi marca mocoso, anda, apaga eso y vamos a comer algo-.

-Si papi-. Levi le gruñó rodando los ojos.

-Eren, cuando te llamo mocoso lo hago como una muestra de cariño, ¿Entiendes?-. Eren asintió sonriente.

-Lo mío también es de cariño papi-. Le rectificó.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, no más mocoso-. Le estiró una mano llamándolo para que se fueran. -Te advierto que será difícil-.

-Lo entiendo papi, te apoyaré-. Eren se rió con ganas al ver la cara de su novio, tomó su mano para salir de ahí.

-Vamos por algo de comer muero de hambre-. Lo abrazó dándole un beso mientras esté seguía riendo.

-Está bien, yo también muero de hambre-.

Ese era el chico del cual se había enamorado, sonriente y un poco tonto, amaba verlo sonreír y reírse de cualquier cosa, sería capaz de dejarlo llamarle papi con tal de ver esa sonrisa divertida cada que lo hacía, todo estaba mejorando para ambos.

La comida fue tranquila como siempre, Levi lo llamó un par de veces más mocoso solo para escucharlo reírse y decirle papi, no le diría pero podría acostumbrarse a eso, por dentro deseaba que no terminara las terapias para no llevar esa hoja de alta a Erwin, igual no pretendía dejar a Eren aún que eso significaría no dar clases nunca más.

De regreso al departamento tomaron una ducha alistándose para dormir, a pesar de que las pesadillas desaparecieron siguieron durmiendo juntos, se habían acostumbrado uno al otro y no les apetecía dormir separados, Eren fue el primero en meterse entre las sábanas, esperando a que Levi terminara de alistarse, observaba el techo pensando cómo hablar con él sobre lo que la Doctora le aconsejó, regresó en si cuando sintió el movimiento en la cama que hacía Levi al acomodarse.

-¿Estás bien?, te llamé tres veces y no respondiste-. Se acomodó de costado apoyando su cabeza conté su palma.

-Sí, solo pensaba en nosotros-. Se giró imitándolo.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-. Levantó una ceja mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, nada de gran importancia, solo estoy feliz de que sigas conmigo-. Se acercó abrazándose a su pecho.

-No tendría razón por que dejarte-. Levi besó su cabellera.

Eren se giró acoplando su espalda al pecho del mayor, Levi se tensó cuando al acomodarse Eren movía su trasero contra su miembro, contuvo el aliento intentando pensar en otra cosa, volvió a sentir como lo presionaba haciendo que se relamiera los labios, se giró con fuerza dándole la espalda, inhaló profundo recordándose que no puede hacer eso con él, no ahora, sabía que no estaba hecho de piedra y deseaba tanto a ese joven, pero debía aguantar todo lo posible para evitar que se volviera a sentir abusado.

En una de todas las sesiones la doctora Brzenska le había advertido no forzar ni intentar tener intimidad con Eren hasta que este le dijera que estaba listo, así que no podía dejarse llevar por su deseo, respiro otro par de veces intentando calmarse.

-Descansa Eren-. Fue lo único que le pudo decir mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

-Igual tú Levi-. Su tono de voz sonaba decaído.

Esto hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago a Levi, se preguntó si alcanzó a sentir como se ponía duro por un simple roce, se maldijo por haberlo incomodado, seguramente estaría pensado que era un pervertido.

Eren por su parte se sentía dolido, se preguntó si tal vez Rico se equivocó, tal vez Levi sentía asco de su cuerpo por la forma en la que fue mancillado y jamás lo volvería a ver o a tocar como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó, se abrazó fuerte a una almohada cerrando con fuerza sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana Levi se despertó temprano, le costó conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió salir al gimnasio de su edificio a sacar su frustración, tenía tiempo sin bajar a ejercitarse así que decidió agotarse hasta su límite.

Terminó empapado en sudor con esa sensación placentera que el ejercicio le dejaba, era como la mejor droga que pudo describir, miró el reloj percatándose de que transcurrieron tres horas, su estómago gruñó indicándole que se apresurará en volver.

El comienzo de las clases estaba muy cercano a la fecha, tenía claro que Eren regresaría a su dormitorio con su amigo, ya no estaba tan preocupado sobre eso, gracias a la Doctora pudo superar sus terrores nocturnos y Armin no tendría que volver a ver sufrir a su compañero de esa manera sin saber cómo ayudarle, lo que aún se preguntaba era el cómo se sentiría volver a dormir solo, o llegar a su departamento y encontrarlo vacío.

Los últimos días notaba a Eren un tanto distinto, estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, amaba tenerlo cerca de él, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre con necesidades y aunque fuera su pareja no quería incomodarlo, así que optaba por apartarse, distrayéndose ya sea con ejercicio o adelantando el trabajo y los temarios de clases, Erwin cambió los grupos con Hange, ahora el tenían a los chicos de semestres avanzados dejándole los más jóvenes a su loca amiga, dentro de él agradecía que Eren pudiera sentirse seguro teniéndola cerca y sabía que Hange lo cuidaría a la distancia por él.

-Levi-. Él pelinegro levantó la vista ante el llamado. -¿Tú me quieres?-.

Eren estaba acostado a lo largo del sillón abrazado a su animal de felpa mirando al techo, Levi lo observaba desde el comedor por sobre la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

-Claro que te quiero, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Se retiró sus gafas tallándose los ojos.

-A nada importante, solo quería escucharlo de ti otra vez-.

Levi frunció el ceño ante el tono apagado de su voz, se levantó caminando hacia el joven, rodeó el sillón parándose justo detrás de su cabeza, Eren lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mocoso, ¿Está todo bien?-. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo dudoso.

-Si papi-. Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eren, Hablo enserio, ¿Si algo te está molestando pues decírmelo?-.

-Nada me molesta, bueno, me gustaría pedirte algo-. Apretó con nerviosismo su oso de agua.

-Ok, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Un beso-. Levi abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos sin ninguno saber qué hacer, Levi se agachó colocando sus antebrazos a los costados del descansa brazos del sillón, Eren estiró sus manos abrazando el cuello del mayor para atraerlo hacia él, sus labios estaban a unos sentimientos apenas rozándose, ambos sentían un nudo en el estómago como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Con calma acortaron esa separación sintiendo los suaves roces, Levi iba a separarse pero unos brazos se lo impidieron juntándolo con más fuerza intentando profundizar el beso, él mayor gruñó al sentir la lengua del chico rozarle los labios, se fundieron en beso extrañando el sabor de sus bocas, Levi soltó un jadeo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, como pudo se deshizo del agarre incorporándose dando un paso hacia atrás, inhaló y exhaló pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Iré a darme un baño, puede ir haciendo la cena en lo que termino-. Le sonrió como pudo para salir rápidamente de ahí.

Eren se quedó dolido al ser rechazado de nuevo, se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas observando su reflejo en el televisor, frunció el ceño ante su reflejo, no entendía la actitud de su novio y era hora de aclarar las cosas, se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

Se adentró en la habitación dándose cuenta que se encontraba vacía, escuchó el ruido del agua caer, respiro profundo encaminado al baño, colocó su mano en la perilla dudando unos segundos _, "Al demonio",_ se dijo y entró con brusquedad.

-Levi yo...-. Se quedó mudo al observarlo recargado con una mano sobre la pared masturbándose con la otra.

-¡Eren!, no, por favor sal de aquí-. Jadeó por la sorpresa de ser descubierto.

Eren se quedó mirándolo, se mordió su labio y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

…

 **N/T):** No me odien por dejarlo aquí, bueno si, ódienme un poquito!

 **La agorafobia:** es un trastorno de la ansiedad que suele aparecer después de uno o más ataques de pánico. Los síntomas incluyen el miedo y la necesidad de evitar los lugares y las situaciones que pueden causar sensación de pánico, encierro, impotencia o vergüenza

 **El solitario** : es un juego de naipes para un solo jugador. Precisamente, el nombre se refiere al hecho de que sólo hay un jugador en competencia.

"Si vienes del grupo de **whats** o de **Facebook, DEJAME** un comentario o escríbeme en el grupo si te gusto! Hahaha **los amo** tanto por apoyarme mis **fantasmones**!"

-Que el universo este siempre de su lado

 **B.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Sé que no es muy largo pero estoy trabajando en los últimos caps que ya se vienen…

…

 **-Curar a través de la mente puede trabajar en armonía con la medicina.-**

 **Rhonda Byrne.**

…

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?-. Su voz fue casi un susurró.

-Oi, no digas eso, es solo que con todo lo que pasaste no me quería ver como el imbécil que solo quería quitar su frustración sin importarle como estabas-. Levi se acercó al chico terminando de atar una toalla a su cintura.

-¿No me repudias por lo que me hicieron?-. Se dejó abrazar soltando el aliento con miedo.

-No seas tonto, jamás podría tener esos sentimientos de desprecio hacia ti-. Tomó su cara entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara.

Eren se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus labios en un beso, esta vez Levi no se apartó con miedo, lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo más, deslizó sus manos por el pecho del más joven retirando su playera, separándose solo para poderla sacar y volver a juntar sus bocas con desesperación.

-Empecemos poco a poco, ¿Está bien?-. Levi le susurró con voz ronca pegando su frente a la contraria.

Él castaño asintió gimiendo cuando las manos de su profesor lo acariciaron por sobre el pantalón intentando desabrocharlo, se apartó de Eren caminando hacia la ducha, volvió a dejar correr el agua buscando una temperatura media mientras el chico se deshacía del resto de su ropa.

-Ven-. Levi le estiró una mano llamándole.

Eren no lo dudó, se acercó a Levi quien lo ayudó a entrar cuidando que no se resbalara, retiró su toalla lanzándola a un lado y entró.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso rozándose piel con piel, sus erecciones duras se juntaban haciéndose gemir, Levi bajo despacio las manos acariciando su cintura, pasando por su espalda baja, hasta llegar a su redondo trasero, lo apretó con fuerza deleitándose con la carnosa piel, por un momento sintió a Eren tensarse, decidió apartar las manos dejando una suave caricia regresando sus desatendidos miembros.

Recargó con cuidado a Eren en la pared, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de él, volvió a acercarse juntando sus bocas, Eren enrolló sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro evitando que se apartara, Levi aprovechando la cercanía juntó ambos miembros, envolviéndolos con su mano masturbándolos a la par, ambos gemían sin separarse, deseaban terminar con todo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

-Sigue, más rápido- Eren ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

Levi como una orden directa la acató, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, también estaba cerca, tener a Eren gimiendo en su cuellos lo calentaba de sobremanera, sintió como el cuerpo de este se tensó al igual que su miembro, al mismo tiempo de sentir el líquido caliente escurrir por su mano, una mordida era dejada en su hombro, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y sin poder aguantarse corrió con un gruñido.

Respiraban entrecortando intentado recuperarse, Eren estaba feliz, volvió a morder a Levi juguetonamente en el cuello, ambos rieron separándose para mirarse a los ojos mientras el agua corría por sus cuerpos.

-Si me dejas marcas te mato-. Quería lucir serio, pero la sonrisa contagiosa de Eren no se lo permitió.

Terminaron de ducharse repartiendo besos por sus cuerpos cada que se les prestaba la oportunidad, sentían que habían roto por fin una barrera invisible creada por el miedo a lastimar.

-Mañana tenemos que ir con la Doctora y recuerda que las clases inician en tres días-. Levi se acomodó en la cama recibiendo al chico entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé, Armin llega un día antes-. Acurrucó su cara en el pecho de su profesor.

-Deberías ir con él cuando esté aquí, estoy seguro que a ambos les servirá mucho estar juntos-. Besó su frente con cariño.

-Extrañaré dormir contigo-. Su tono era somnoliento.

-Odio admitirlo, pero yo también-. Bajó la vista admirándolo por unos momentos. -Eren-. Le llamó con voz suave.

El castaño solo respondió con un "Mmmh", sin ganas de abrir los ojos, Levi sonrió ante el gesto y sin aguantarse más su sentir le habló.

-Eren, te amo-. Lo observó esperando su reacción, pero ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Besó su cabellera y se acomodó suspirando, había estado pensando en decírselo, justo cuando creyó el momento, no pudo escucharlo por que terminó dormido, ya tendría otro momento donde pudiera confesarse, Eren no se iría de su lado.

-Bien Eren, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa?-. La Doctora lo miró por sobre sus gafas.

-Arreglé las cosas con Levi, no de la manera que usted cree, pero pudimos hablar, estoy feliz-. La Doctora Rico vio esa expresión por la cual habían trabajado tanto y supo que estaba listo.

-Muy bien Eren, estoy muy orgullosa de tu avance, ¿Cómo va lo del regreso a clases?-.

-Mañana regreso al dormitorio con mi amigo Armin, estaré bien junto con él y sé que Levi y la Doctora Hanjí estará ahí para mí-. Rico asintió feliz.

-Eren, creo ha sido todo de mi parte, fueron unos meses intensos pero ahora verte así es la mayor recompensa, te daré tu alta-. Rico comenzó escribir en su ordenador sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Doctora Brzenska-. Eren sonrió aún más ampliamente, se sentía una persona nueva.

Rico terminó de a completar la hoja de alta del chico y lo acompañó fuera de la habitación, donde, como siempre, estaban Levi junto con Sasha.

-Doctor Ackerman, aquí tiene, es la hoja del alta de Eren, conservaré su expediente por si llega a utilizarlo en un futuro-. Le extendió un par de hojas.

-Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por él-. Los dos adultos voltearon a ver a los chicos que platicaban animosamente.

-Fue un placer, si llegan a necesitar de mí no dude en llamarme-.

-Así será-. Se estrecharon las manos de colega a colega.

Por el otro lado Sasha abrazaba a Eren no queriendo dejarlo ir, siempre que terminaba una sesión ambos platicaban sobre sus gustos y lo que hacían diariamente, poco a poco creció una amistad que se hacía fuerte.

-Te extrañaré Sasha-. Eren tampoco quería dejarla de abrazar.

-Por fin se lo que haré, el próximo año entraré a la universidad para ser médico como tú-. La castaña se separó un poco mirándolo con emoción.

-Estaré feliz de ayudarte en lo que necesitas y nos veremos seguido en el campus-.

-Dalo por echo, igual tienes mi contacto para estar comunicados-.

Se dieron un último abrazos sabiendo que pronto volverían a encontrarse, terminaron de despedirse y salieron, Levi observó las hojas con felicidad, pero a la vez sabía que Erwin las quería para hacerle cumplir esa promesa de alejarse de Eren.

Eren terminó de empacar sus cosas, dio una última mirada a la habitación que durante todo un verano compartió y sin más, salió acompañado de Levi hacia la universidad, todo era diferente en el campus, estaba más activo producto del pronto regreso a clases, caminaron tranquilamente hacia los edificios ya conocidos, subiendo hacia esa habitación que lo acompañaría por otros años más.

Tuvieron que mantener una distancia prudente, disimulando mientras pasaban entre los demás alumnos de diferentes áreas, llegando a la habitación ambos entraron cerrando la puerta por detrás, seguía vacía, al parecer Armin aún no llegaba.

-Sabes, puedes quedarte los fines de semana conmigo-. Lo dijo mientras ambos estaban abrazados no queriéndose dejar ir.

-Si-. Eren se aferró más a él.

Se separaron lo suficiente para darse un beso, les estaba costando más de lo que llegaron a creer, después de algunos besos se despidieron sabiendo que se verían en los siguientes días.

Eren se quedó mirando la habitación vacía, observó el lado de su amigo y sonrió, no se sentiría solo cuando algún problema lo atormentara, comenzó a reacomodar todo dándole ese aire estudiantil que extrañaba, mientras colocaba sus objetos personales escuchó la puerta abrirse, se tensó girándose para observar quién era.

-Eren…-. Armin soltó sus maletas entrando con velocidad.

-Armin…-. Ambos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo que los reconfortó.

Pues ambos estaban heridos de alguna manera y sabían que entre ellos se apoyarían lo suficiente, así sobrellevar los próximos días, se quedaron hablando toda la noche como las primeras veces, extrañaban tanto esa convivencia, tanto así que el tiempo se les pasó como agua.

...

Levi mantenía la hoja en su oficina, Erwin ya había preguntado por esta varias veces, pero se negaba a entregársela, poniendo pretexto no encontrando tiempo para verlo, no hasta que él llegó a su oficina.

-Levi, teníamos un trato-. Erwin se colocó frente al escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora no cejotas, estoy traspasando una necropsia-. Levi apenas lo miró tecleando con rapidez.

-Levi entrégame esa hoja, quiero saber cómo estaba la condición del joven Jeager-. Exigió sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-Ya te dije que lo dieron de alta, además, no me he acercado a él y estoy trabajando para terminar tus malditos informes, no necesita saber nada más-. Se quitó las gafas mirándolo con seriedad.

-Es mi estudiante y deseo saber qué fue lo que la profesional evaluó y diagnosticó-. Se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender que no se iría.

Levi chascó la lengua al ver que no lo dejaría en paz, rebuscó en sus cajones sacando una carpeta entregándosela de mala gana a Erwin, este la tomó y se sentó frente a su escritorio, leyendo con atención, en esa carpeta no solo venía el informe de la Doctora Brzenska, estaban los que había hecho Hanjí y las fotos qué fueron tomadas aquel día.

Conforme avanzaba en la lectura la expresión del director se iba transformando, se llevó una mano a la boca cuando llegó a las fotografías de su cuerpo, Levi lo veía de reojo suspirando con tristeza al imaginar que es lo que estaba mirando, Erwin cerró la carpeta con cuidado dejándola sobre el escritorio, meditó unos momentos lo que diría, estaba al tanto de la agresión, pero jamás se imaginó verlo de esa manera.

-Braun, me estás diciendo que el hijo del decano abusó de Eren, ¿Por qué no me dijeron el nombre del agresor?-.

-Eren no quiere más problemas Erwin, ahora déjalo en paz-.

-Procedamos legalmente-.

-¿Qué parte de "déjalo en paz" no entendiste?, no quiere proceder-. Lo miró fastidiado.

-Levi, es el hijo del decano, esto no se puede quedar así, hablaré con Moblit-. Hizo ademán para levantarse, un golpe fuerte resonó en la habitación.

Levi se había levantado, tenía la palma de su mano apoyada justo donde golpeó, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de coraje y frustración, levantó la mano apuntándolo con un dedo acusatoriamente.

-Eren acaba de salir de una maldita terapia de recuperación, tu NO estabas ahí, cada noche, ¡Cada jodida noche!, donde él lloraba y gritaba, pude perderlo por una sobredosis de calmantes, no tienes idea Erwin Smith de todo lo que pasamos, de lo que él pasó, para que tú y tu sentido de la integridad vengan a derrumbar todo por lo cual me esforcé, así que te pido de una manera amable, ¡Deja a mi puto novio en paz!-. Levi respiraba agitado claramente cabreado, las venas de su cuello visibles y las manos en puño.

Erwin lo miró con la boca medio abierta, no sabía si estaba sorprendido porque lo llamó por su nombre completo o porque Eren pudo morir o porque Levi acababa de decirle que él chico era su novio, se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber que decirse.

-Levi, yo...-

-Solo ya no lo atormentes, ahora, si me disculpas tengo papeleo que terminar-. Se frotó la sien dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla.

Erwin no dijo nada, simplemente salió del lugar rumbo a su oficina, seguramente Moblit estaba al tanto de la situación conociendo a Hanjí, sentía dentro de él que debía hacer algo, el decano Braun no era de su particular simpatía por lo que evitaba cruzar palabras en las juntas bimestrales, no sabía cómo lo miraría la próxima vez.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos observó al joven Jeager siendo abrazado por los hombros, por lo que él dedujo sería otro amigo, quien le revolvía él cabello con una sonrisa burlona, Eren parecía molesto por el gesto, lo apartó con fuerza dándole un golpe en el brazo, Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos los jóvenes que lo rodeaban reír, solo por esta vez dejaría las cosas como están.

...

Y así empezó un nuevo ciclo, reencuentros con los amigos, las salidas a comer, las horas de estudio y tardes en la biblioteca. Las primeras veces se mostraba un tanto nervioso mirando en todas direcciones como si aquel atleta rubio fuera a saltar de entre alguna parte.

Jamás ocurrió, no había visto a Reiner las primeras semanas del inicio, se preguntó si la culpa lo carcomía y terminó por abandonar la escuela, a la única que veía seguido, más de lo que le gustaría, era a esa rubia que los seguía a todas partes pidiendo disculpas, la chica se veía demacrada y triste, como si todo estuviera cobrando factura sobre su persona, pero el que más sufría era su amigo, sabía que aún le dolía y más aún ver el estado de Annie.

Tal vez y con un poco más de tiempo lograría perdonarla, había sido manipulada por Reiner, aun así no le quitaba la culpa de ser cómplice en las acciones que llevaron al abuso del castaño.

-No lo sé chicos, no tengo ganas de ir al Karaoke, ¿No recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos a uno?-. Eren torció la boca mirando a sus amigos.

-Pero es fin de semana y terminaron los primeros exámenes-.

-Connie tiene razón Eren, vamos-. Jean secundó a su amigo.

-Creo que será divertido Eren, nos servirá para distraernos-. Todos miraron a Armin sorprendidos de que él quisiera ir.

-No te preocupes Eren yo no pienso tomar mucho, estaré pendiente de todos-. Marco le tocó el hombro animándolo.

-Está bien, solo por esta vez-. Se resignó sonriéndoles.

Connie y Jean chocaron las manos victoriosos de que todos accedieran a sus planes, se despidieron quedándose de ver en la explanada para salir juntos, Eren se despidió de Armin, diciendo que tenía que ir a decirle a Levi que no estaría el fin de semana con él, lo alcanzaría más tarde en la habitación.

-¿Levi?-. Eren abrió la puerta de la oficina asomando la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Decía el mayor mirando la pantalla sin dejar de teclear.

-Si bueno, este fin de semana no iré contigo-. Terminó por entrar cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Por qué?-. Apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido observando cómo se acercaba el chico nervioso.

-Iré con los chicos a un Karaoke-.

-Está bien, mereces divertirte un rato-. Levi sonrió de lado. -¿Quieres que pase por ti?-.

-No, los chicos podrían vernos-. Eren se acercó al borde del escritorio apoyándose. -Pero el domingo sin falta estoy ahí-. Se mordió los labios dándole una mirada traviesa.

-Eren, no hagas esa cara-. Se mordió la lengua mirándolo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no quieres que valla?-. Se inclinó más hacia él.

-Eren estoy trabajando y Erwin puede venir en cualquier momento-. Levi tragó duro cuando lo vio relamerse los labios.

-Está bien-. Le rodó los ojos. -¿Ni un beso?-.

-Eren cariño, retírate de mi oficina-. El castaño se rio con ganas alejándose del escritorio.

-Eren-. El chico se volteó antes de salir. -Ten cuidado con todo lo que tomas-. Le advirtió con mirada seria.

-Si papi-. Le sonrió ampliamente y salió del lugar.

Levi se mordió la mano aguantando las ganas de salir y traerlo de vuelta a la oficina, negó intentado sacar todas esas idea sucia que comenzaban a llenar su mente.

Solo tenía que esperar un día para estar con él.

…

-Reiner no puedes seguir así-. Bertolt se alejaba unos pasos del rubio.

-Berth, si me ayudas con esto te dejaré en paz, así como lo hice con Annie-.

-No puedo hacerlo Reiner, conseguiste lo que querías, ya déjalo en paz-.

-Me rompieron dos costillas Bertolt, ¡DOS!, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, no jugaré esta temporada por su jodida culpa, ¿Lo entiendes?, ¡LO ENTIENDES!-. Reiner lo tomó de su chamarra sacudiéndolo.

-Asesinarlo no es la respuesta Reiner-. Zafó su agarre con fuerza.

-Está bien, si no piensas seguirme no vuelvas a contar conmigo para nada Berth-. Le contestó con rabia saliendo de la estancia.

Bertolt se quedó mirando como su amigo se alejaba cegado por el odio, si no fuera por haber escuchado a esos dos tipos, que hablaban sobre salir hoy en la noche, mencionando el nombre de Eren no se hubiera puesto así.

Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación y frustración, pateó un costado del sofá poniéndose ansioso, tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible, tenía que huir, subió con velocidad hacia su habitación decidido ha guardar todo y olvidar que alguna vez llamó " _Amigo"_ a Reiner Braun.

…

 **N/T):** Si todo va bien chicos actualizo el martes (No falta mucho). Junto con otras dos historias, esto fue un poco cortó pero igual quería subirlo.

Que el universo les sonría.

 **-B.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** Odio empezar así pero… bueno.

 **Advertencias):** **Temas sensibles** , **agresión física** , si eres sensible con estos temas sáltalos o evitar leer.

…

 **-Todo el sangrado se detiene eventualmente.-**

 **Jeffrey M. Goller.**

…

Eren tomó una ducha larga y se alistó, la verdad prefería quedarse el fin de semana con Levi, pero su estado de ánimo volvió a ser el mismo así que no podía decepcionar a sus amigos, no después de la manera reticente con la que los trató cuando le sucedió el incidente con Reiner, se acomodó en su cama esperando que Armin terminara de alistarse y revisó su celular.

" _Toma con precaución mocoso, ya sabemos cómo te pones"_

Eren soltó una pequeña risa al leer el mensaje de su novio, amaba que fuera un poco sobre protector.

" _Todo irá bien papi, Te quiero"_

Armin terminó de alistarse y salieron del cuarto, se reunirían con todos fuera de la universidad para llegar juntos. Saliendo del campus revisó por última vez su celular para ver si tenía respuesta.

" _Yo también mocoso, con cuidado"_

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y siguió caminando, se encontraron con Jean, Marco y Connie, sería una noche de chicos, iban platicando sobre sus experiencias del semestre y cómo lograron pasarlo, temas en general y bromas entre ellos, no tardaron mucho en dar con el lugar, pidieron una mesa y una ronda de bebidas, no querían ponerse a cantar sin un poco de alcohol qué los animara, Eren no quiso tomar tanto, recordaba esa última vez y no quería pasar por lo mismo, sus compañeros iban por el cuarto trago cuando él apenas y terminó el primero, aunque todos lo molestaban diciendo que debía animarse un poco, èl solo les daba la vuelta.

Connie convenció a Jean de que subiera a cantar y que él le elegiría la canción, ante todos los ánimos Jean no pudo negarse. Subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono esperando, se puso una mano en la cara al escuchar como empezaba "Like a Virgin".

-Te voy a matar- Le dijo a Connie por el micrófono, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar animándolo. Jean comenzó a cantar con una voz chillante. En la mesa Eren y Armin se partían de risa al ver la actuación de Jean, quien se movía haciendo ademanes ridículos.

Jean no fue el único puesto en ridículo pues se vengaría de su amigo escogiéndole una canción aún peor "Man! I Feel Like a Woman" sonó cuando Connie estaba preparado para cantar, soltó una risa pero le siguió el juego.

Marco cantó "Call me maybe", todos se estaban divirtiendo, Eren aceptó que fue buena idea, Armin y Eren subieron juntos, al igual que sus amigos tuvieron que cantar algo de una mujer, "Telephone" comenzó sonar, intentaron bailar lo mejor que pudieron pero eran malos al respecto, hacían caras y fingían con la mano como si usaran un celular.

Todos regresaron a la mesa y se burlaban de quien tuvo la actuación más vergonzosa de la noche, reían y seguían tomando esperando tener una segunda ronda de canciones, pero lo que no sabían es que en una mesa del fondo estaba una persona mirándolos fijamente.

Eren sintió como su celular sonaba y miró la pantalla, "Levi", se percató que pasaban de la una de la madrugada, les dijo a sus amigos que saldría a contestar una llamada a lo cual ellos asintieron, camino rápidamente fuera del bar y contestó

-Hey, Hola, ¿Que sucede?-. Decían Eren gritando un poco hacia la bocina por el ruido.

" _Quería asegurarme que siguieras consciente"._ Comentó una vos seria.

-Tranquilo no eh tomado mucho-. Lo tranquilizo el joven.

" _¿Necesitas que pase por ti?"._ Sonaba más tranquilo al notar que Eren no arrastraba las palabras.

-Nos iremos todos juntos en un rato no...-. Eren sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo bruscamente. -Tú-. Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como el rubio lo arrastraba lejos del bar a un callejón contiguo. -¡Basta! !¿Qué haces?!-. Comenzó a entrar en pánico intentando zafarse.

" _¿Eren?"._ La llamada seguía pero Eren solo intentaba soltar el agarre. _"¡Eren contéstame!"_. Se escuchaba la intranquila voz del hombre.

-¿Crees que solo puedes mandar a amenazarme y salirte con la tuya?-. Reiner tenía los ojos llenos de odio hacia el castaño.

-¡Reiner basta!, no... No quiero nada que ver contigo... por favor...-. Rogaba Eren recargado en la pared temblando por el pánico.

-Mandar a tu novio a golpearme, ¿Creíste que no tomaría acciones?-. Eren lo miraba sorprendido, no sabía nada sobre lo que estaba diciendo, Reiner tomó del cuello a Eren y lo levantó ahorcándole, él castaño tomó con ambas manos la muñeca de su atacante intentando aflojar el agarré sin éxito, -No sabes quién soy yo Eren, y no me gusta que la gente me intimide o me quiera hacer ver débil-. Le decía viendo cómo se asfixiaba en sus manos.

-¡Ya basta Reiner!-. Bertolt llegó observando a su amigo con tristeza. -¡He dicho basta!-. corrió empujándolo haciéndolo caer.

Eren se libró del agarre del rubio y comenzaba a toser intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué haces Berth?-. Gruñía el rubio intentado incorporarse.

-¡Ya no puedo ser indiferente Reiner!, ¡No después de lo que le hiciste a Franz!-. Bertolt se colocó delante de Eren intentando protegerle.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!, ¡Se armaría un escándalo si no lo mataba!-.

-¿Por eso lo lanzaste frente a un auto en movimiento?, pudiste hablar con él-. Eren solo escuchaba la pelea de ambos pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Lo intenté!, pero no razonaba, iría con la policía-.

-Reiner... no puedes seguir así yo, yo no lo permitiré, ayudare a Eren para ponerte un alto-. Bertolt se giró para ayudar a Eren a levantarse, pero antes de que este pudiera darle una mano, Reiner se abalanzó sobre él.

Eren miraba con horror como Reiner sacaba de su pantalón una navaja y comenzaba a apuñalar a Bertolt por la espalda frente a él, quiso gritar pero el pánico se lo impedía, tampoco podía moverse, estaba tirado en el suelo congelado mirándolo.

Bertolt se giró golpeando a Reiner en la cara y pateando su costado donde sus costillas se rompieron.

-Vete de aquí Eren-. Le gritó al chico que seguía petrificado observando.

Reiner observó cómo su presa se levantaba con dificultad para huir del lugar, se lanzó sobre Bertolt golpeándolo en la cara.

-Eras mi mejor amigo Berth, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Maldita sea, por qué?-.

-Yo no puedo llamar amigo a un monstruo como tú-. Le escupió en la cara.

Reiner soltó algo parecido a un gritó de coraje clavando aquella navaja degollándolo, Bertolt se llevó las manos al cuello con desesperación mirando aterrorizado al rubio. Dejó de luchar después de un rato.

Reiner tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y una mirada llena de desesperación, Miró a Eren que seguía tirado en el suelo, había tropezado por el pánico, se levantó y se acercó a él, Eren intentó arrastrarse para alejarse en vano.

-Sin testigos-. Rugió Reiner helándole la sangre a Eren.

Sintió como se clavaba algo en su estómago provocándole un inmenso dolor, soltó un grito ahogado, Reiner lo apuñaló tres veces más, Eren golpeó el cuerpo del rubio, se giró paran huir de ahí, tenían una mano sosteniendo su estómago y estaba de rodillas, intentó arrastrarse a pesar del dolor, pero aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, sintió como su espalda le ardía y corrientes de dolor le nublaban la vista, no pudo evitar llorar de desesperación, al sentir que le costaba respirar, comenzó a escuchar unas patrullas que se acercaban cada vez más rápido, Reiner se puso alerta, se levantó sorprendido, se guardó su arma y salió corriendo por la parte trasera para no ser visto.

Eren respiraba pesado, se sentía húmedo y frío, giró la vista para encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de Bertolt, estiró la mano queriendo alcanzarle pero estaba demasiado débil, pensó por última vez en Levi, sabiendo que ese sería su final, hizo una débil sonrisa.

Todo fue obscuridad.

…

Levi estaba en crisis nerviosa. Lo último que escuchó del otro lado de la línea fue esa voz y a Eren suplicar. No dudó en salir corriendo del departamento, antes de arrancar el auto revisó los mensajes donde Eren le había mandado el nombre del lugar al cual iría y llamó a emergencias. Les indicó que alguien estaba siendo agredido, dio la dirección y colgó para salir lo más rápido que pudo.

-Joder, joder, joder- mascullaba cada que se topaba con un alto, no le importaban las infracciones, maniobraba entre los carros.

Rogaba dentro de él que Eren estuviera bien y lograra escapara del deportista, no sería capaz de controlar sus acciones una segunda vez si Reiner volvía a tocar aunque sea un poco a su novio, los gritos y los bocinazos de los conductores molestos por su forma de manejar no se hicieron esperar, ignoró hasta su propia seguridad con la meta de llegar.

Debía darse prisa.

…

-Chicos... ¿Por qué hay patrullas a fuera?-. Marco señalaba el alboroto que se armaba fuera del lugar.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Eren?-. Connie miraba al rededor esperando encontrarlo.

-Salió a contestar una llamada, seguro está de chismoso viendo lo que esta pasando-. Le restó importancia Jean mientras se terminaba su cerveza.

-Igual deberíamos ver si está bien-. Dijo Armin levantándose y caminando hacia el alboroto.

Todos lo siguieron, al igual que ellos, mucha gente se empezó a juntar ante el espectáculo.

-¿Que ha pasado?-. Preguntó Armin acercándose a un oficial que trataba de contener a la gente.

-Dos jóvenes fueron agredidos, creemos que fue un intento de asalto-. Contestaba el oficial torciendo el gesto.

-Chicos...-. Marco llamó la atención de sus amigos al ver el cuerpo de Eren en el suelo cubierto de sangre, todos giraron en dirección de la mirada de Marco y ahogaron un grito.

-¡Carajo!, es Eren-. Jean se quiso acercar más pero se lo impidieron de un empujón. -¡Hey! Él es nuestro compañero-. Peleaba ante la agresión.

-No puede acercarse al joven, no puede contaminar la zona de un crimen-. Jean dio unos pasos hacia atrás al escuchar eso.

-Está... ¿Muerto?-. Connie no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Eren el cual tenía gente a su lado del servicio de emergencias.

-Solo uno no sobrevivió, el otro está débil-. El oficial miraba con tristeza pues solo eran unos jóvenes qué salían a divertirse y se encontraron en el lugar y hora equivocados.

Todos se quedaron mirando impotentes por no poder ayudar a su amigo, los paramédicos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a una ambulancia con prisa pues se encontraba en estado crítico.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-. Armin estaba nervioso viendo cómo la ambulancia se alejaba.

-¡Armin!... ¡Armin!... ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Unos brazos sacudieron al joven con violencia obligándolo a voltear, se quedó pasmado al ver a su profesor con una expresión de terror en su rostro, no pudo contestarle.

-¿Profesor Ackerman?-. Jean lo miraba confuso pues no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí.

-¿Dónde está Eren?... ¡CARAJO!, Alguien contésteme-. Los miraba con urgencia al ver que nadie parecía notar que estaba ahí, Armin volteó la vista sin poder evitarlo al cuerpo que estaba cubierto con una manta y Levi siguió su mirada. -No... no, no, no, no...-. Negaba con fuerza mirando el cuerpo, sentía un agujero en su estómago y como si el corazón dejara de latirle.

-Profesor, Ese no es Eren, él fue llevado al hospital, no sabemos quién estaba con él-. Se acercó Connie con cautela viendo cómo se encontraba el mayor, Levi lo volteó a ver con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Los chicos le explicaron a duras penas lo que sabían del accidente y que también estaban asustados por la salud de Eren, Levi respiró pesado intentando componerse, preguntó a los oficiales cuál fue el hospital al que fue trasladado y regresó con los jóvenes.

-Iré al hospital averiguar cómo está, quién sea de ustedes, avise a sus padres y regresen al campus con cuidado-. Todos asintieron y Levi salió corriendo a su auto.

-¿Por qué el profesor vino aquí?, ¿Y por qué estaba tan nervioso?- .

-Eso no importa ahora, volvamos de una vez, no podemos perder el tiempo quedándonos a ver esto-. Armin soltó un suspiro pesado y notó como unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

Todos asintieron, regresaron al local pagando la cuenta y salieron con urgencia, sintieron que todo el alcohol que tomaron desapareció de su sangre al ver a Eren en ese estado.

…

Levi volvió a conducir con rapidez hacia el hospital mencionado, aparcó y se dirigió al área de urgencias, corría entre las personas empujándolas, llegó a la puerta que decía en letras grandes, "Urgencias", las abrió de un golpe ganándose la mirada desconcertada de más de uno, busco el mostrador de asistencia para poder averiguar sobre su paradero.

-¡Eren... Eren Jeager!, acaba de ingresar en urgencias-. Decía desesperado golpeando amabas manos al llegar.

-Señor, puede tranquilizarse-. La chica lo miró un poco molesta por la forma de hablar del pelinegro, revisó su computador tecleando el nombre que le dieron. -No sabemos mucho aún, cuando tengamos noticias le avisaremos... ¿Es familiar del joven?-. La chica lo miraba confundida, ya que no tenían ningún parecido.

-No, él es, un amigo-. No supo cómo contestar a eso, cómo iba a explicar que ese joven en realidad era su pareja.

-Si pudiera contactar algún familiar sería de gran ayuda-. Levi solo asintió y se retiró a paso lento, llegó a una sala de espera dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró, mantuvo la vista al piso intentando tranquilizarse, unos sollozos se le escaparon y sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar.

-¿Doctor Ackerman?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Que hace aquí?-. Levi levantó la vista bruscamente, ahí estaba, el padre de Eren mirándolo con desconcierto.

-¿Doctor Jaeger?-. Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, se levantó en un salto y lo tomó por la bata. -¿Trabaja aquí?-. Zarandeó un poco su cuerpo.

-Desde siempre, usted hizo su residencia en este hospital, ¿Ya lo olvidó?, hoy estoy de guardia, iba a salir por un café, ¿Gusta acompañarme?-. Levi no prestó atención en nada, no recordaba el hospital, solo tenía en mente a Eren... ¿Eren?.¡EREN!.

-¡Doctor Jaeger!, Eren sufrió un accidente, no me dejan saber qué pasó con él-. Le gritó con la voz rota, el médico se quedó pasmado ante lo dicho.

-¿Que dices?, es que no lo entiendo-. Lo miró fijamente sin saber que estaba pasando, habla de... ¿Su hijo?

-Eren está aquí, en urgencias, quiero verle, no me dejan, por favor-. No estaba siendo congruente con lo que decía y los sollozos tampoco ayudaban.

Grisha soltó el amarre de Levi y caminó a paso apresurado al mostrador, desde lo lejos lo veía Levi, quien seguía respirando profundo y pesado, vio cuando el doctor golpeó amabas manos en el mostrador, comenzó a gritarle a la enfermera que estaba encogida con una posición de defensa disculpándose.

Grisha levantó los brazos exigiéndole, ¿Cómo era posible que por su apellido no lo llamaran?, ya sabían quién era él, ¿Cómo no le dieron importancia?, este golpeó de nuevo con puños cerrados el estante gritando, ¡¿Dónde está?!, ya que la enfermera no decía nada solo temblaba y no dejaba de repetir "lo siento", esta señaló hacia un pasillo y murmuró algo. Grisha se giró para mirar a Levi, le dedicó una mirada llena de profunda tristeza y seriedad, para después salir corriendo por el pasillo.

El tiempo se hacía eterno.

-¡Levi!-. El hombre levantó la vista hacia el llamado. -Levi, ¿Cómo está Eren?-. Armin me marcó contándome lo que había pasado-. La mujer corría hacia el decaído profesor.

-Yo, no sé, no lo sé...-. Se levantó siendo abrazado por su amiga.

La apretó con fuerza llorando como un niño pequeño, Hanjí temía flaquear al igual que él, pero tenía que ser fuerte para consolar a su amigo, derramó lágrimas silenciosas acariciando la espalda del hombre que pareciera moriría de tristeza.

-¿Viniste sola?-. Apenas se escuchó la voz ahogada del azabache.

-No, Moblit está buscando donde acomodar el auto-.

-Fue él-. Levi se separó levantando la vista a la mujer.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Lo miró con un escalofrío, la expresión qué decoraba su rostro jamás la había visto.

-Fue Braun, Hanjí, estaba hablando con él cuando, cuando ese maldito le atacó-.

-Levi, tranquilo, no quiero que hagas una tontería, tenemos que ver cómo está Eren, eso es lo más importante por el momento-. Lo tomó por los hombros agitándolo un poco.

-Doctor Jeager- . Hanjí se giró al ver que Levi observaba a alguien detrás de ella.

-Ustedes...-. El padre de Eren los veía sin entender por qué seguían ahí.

-Somos profesores de Eren en la universidad, fuimos avisados de su condición-. Se adelantó la Doctora estirando una mano para saludar.

-No sabía que Eren era muy apegado a sus profesores-. Correspondió el saludo.

-¿Cómo está?-. Levi dio unos pasos acercándose claramente ansioso.

El Doctor lo miró extrañado, le sorprendía que sus profesores estuvieran en el hospital, pero, no creyó que fuera una relación tan estrecha por ver el semblante destruido de aquel Médico.

-Está vivo, no me han dejado interferir mucho pues es mi hijo, pero eh supervisado de lejos-. El tono amargo no les dio buena espina.

-Estoy tan feliz, pronto lo veremos en el campus de nuevo-. Hanjí quiso animarlos,

El semblante del padre se tornó más triste, respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Pero está bien?-. Insistió Levi.

-Le perforaron un pulmón y parte del intestino, perdió demasiada sangre-. Inhaló profundo conteniendo un sollozo. -Está en coma, no sabemos si va a despertar-.

Hanjí se llevó sus manos a su boca no pudiendo controlar sus lágrimas, Levi retrocedió sin dar crédito, la sensación que lo invadió era la de un cuchillo abriéndole el pecho y arrancándole el corazón.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el asiento mirando hacia la nada, no notó ni cuando llegó Moblit y hablaba con una doctora destrozada que le contaba lo que había pasado, para él todas las voces que lo rodeaban eran simples murmullos, palabras vacías sin significado, acababan de decirle que la persona que amaba tal vez nunca despertaría.

" _Así es como se siente morir",_ pensó antes de volverse a sumir en un amargo llanto.

…

 **N/T):** Chale, perdón por este cap tan **SAD** , ya estamos en las **ultimas** como se los había comentado, chance 3 caps mas, si no es que 4, **NO se preocupen** , tendrá **final feliz** , porque muchos entran en crisis pensando que será un final cruel. Confíen en mí hermanos y hermanas. Todo esto es parte del proceso.

Que el universo se alineé con su suerte.

 **-B.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T): Maldito** martes de actualización hahahaha, pero aquí estooooy! Y soy muy feliz por tener a tan bellas personas apoyándome! Los amo a todo! Gracias por el apoyo!.

…

 **-Cada vez que un médico no puede hacer el bien, debe evitar hacer el daño.**

 **-Hipócrates.**

…

-Comienzo inicio de la necropsia, siendo las 15:20 horas, cuerpo en rigor mortis de un hombre entre los veintidós a veinticuatro años-. Levi respiró profundo y continuó. -Al abrir el tórax se observa el sistema respiratorio claramente dañado, pulmones manchados por la gran cantidad de sangre que se encuentra dentro, herida horizontal en el cuello, desgarre de arteria, exámenes toxicológicos limpios, muerte violenta, causa de la muerte por desangrado-.

Terminó el trabajo en silencio, nada se escuchaba en aquella habitación, no hubo música, no había risas ni pláticas, más que él sonido metálico de los instrumentos, limpió el cuerpo terminado el trabajo y lo condujo de nuevo al casillero, observó al grisáceo joven.

-Gracias-. Colocó una mano sobre el frío pecho dejando caer una lágrima.

Lo intuía, si ese chico no hubiera estado con Eren aquel día, estaría revisando otro cuerpo al que seguro no encontraría valor para proseguir, ese pequeño agradecimiento lo dijo desde lo profundo de su corazón, dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta de aquel frío lugar.

Terminó de limpiar, recogió sus archivos y salió del sótano, la escuela continuaba activa, como si nada hubiese pasado, pues las clases no se detienen, a pesar de correr la historia sobre un estudiante de medicina y uno de administración que habían muerto en un asalto.

Recorrió sin ánimos los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina, dejó el archivo sobre la mesa y volvió a salir de ahí, llegó al estacionamiento de maestros, entró a su deportivo sin ánimos, levantó la vista enfocando al ser que más odiaba sobre la tierra, ahí estaba ese rubio paseándose con sus amigos como si nada, como si aquellas personas que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida nunca hubieran existido, deseaba hacerle daño, peor aún, quería hacerlo sufrir lento y dolorosamente, pero, le había prometido a su amiga no interferir, pues tenía razón, no podía hacer algo estúpido, así jamás ayudaría a Eren, menos si estaba encerrado por asesinato, cruzó por su mente una milésima vez el querer arrollarlo, respiró profundo saliendo del campus.

Había pasado un mes, no había señales de que Eren volviera en sí, cada día, después del trabajo visitaba el hospital, quedándose unas horas con el castaño, ya sea contándole su día o llorando cuando no encontraba la fuerza de verlo así, no importándole levantar sospechas sobre el padre del chico.

-No me corresponde preguntar, pero, ¿Qué relación tenían los dos Doctor Ackerman?-. Levi se limpió la cara con rapidez sobresaltado de ver al padre de Eren ahí.

-Solo-. Se aclaró la garganta. -Solo es mi alumno-.

-No nos hagamos los tontos Doctor-. Se colocó a su lado. -Es el único que viene todos los días a ver a mi hijo, ni sus amigos hacen eso-. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Levi se tensó, era verdad que casi nunca se encontraba al Doctor Jeager, pero con el registro de visitas pudo darse una idea, respiró profundo y lo miró fijamente, no había rastro de enojo o molestia, estaba dolido incluso más que él.

-Es, él es, bueno, estábamos saliendo-. Grisha asintió agradeciendo la sinceridad.

Dio un apretón de comprensión a su hombro para quitar la mano y llevarla a su bata, sacó un teléfono celular que no tardó en reconocer, se lo extendió para que lo tomara.

-Es el celular de mi hijo, La policía lo revisó para saber quién había sido el último en llamar y buscar sospechosos-. Levi lo tomó sin entender. -Había dos números que tenían llamadas recientes y la mayoría de los mensajes, uno era: "Mommy" y el otro "Daddy"-. Grisha soltó una risa entre dientes. -Para sorpresa mía, no era el número de su madre ni el mío-. Levi abrió los ojos de sorpresa pues sabía a lo que se refería, Grisha levantó una mano para que lo dejara continuar. -El primero correspondía a un tal Armin Arlert y el otro a usted, me sorprendí bastante, llegué a estar molesto, pero creo que mi hijo ya es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, en otro momento podremos hablar de esto, ahora tengo mucho trabajo—. Palmeó su hombro un par de veces encaminado a la puerta.

—¿Cómo los tenía guardados a ustedes?—. Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que saliera.

—Carla y Grisha—. Negó con la cabeza abandonando la habitación.

Levi observó a Eren con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un joven con sentido del humor, se acercó como muchas veces besando sus labios en forma de despedida, miró el celular frunciendo el ceño, terminó por guardarlo en su saco saliendo de ahí.

Regresó a su departamento, a pesar de saber que Eren ya no vivía con él lo sentía tan solitario, porque sabía que aunque llegara el fin de semana, no aparecerían esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con devoción y amor.

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada caminando hacia el sofá, sacó él celular dejándose caer sin muchos ánimos, para su sorpresa estaba con batería suficiente y no mantenía ningún bloqueo de seguridad, revisó lo que Grisha le había comentado, llamadas y mensajes, no había nada que él no tuviera en su celular, dejando de lado el apodo con el que mantenía su contacto.

Siguió revisando más aún, observó las fotos que tomó aquel día con sus amigos, extrañaba esa sonrisa, su risa nada discreta y escandalosa, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando encontró fotos que le había hecho sin darse cuenta, eran parecidas a las que él le hacía cuando tenían trabajo en el sótano, con esas fotografías se torturó recién se lo arrebataron, pasando horas en la oficina llorando en solitario, Eren había hecho lo mismo, en algunas él salía haciendo caras burlándose de lo qué hacía él mayor, siguió avanzando hasta toparse con un video, dudó unos momentos si en verdad debía reproducirlo.

" _Son las dos de la mañana, Levi dice que no ronca, que él jamás hace eso y aquí tienen la prueba, Levi, roncas como un oso, aun así te quiero, esto lo guardo para la próxima discusión que tengamos y quieras afirmar que no roncas, cuando en verdad lo haces"_

Las risas del castaño eran contagiosas, a pesar de estar llorando reía reproduciendo el video una y otra vez, pues escuchar su voz era lo mejor que podía pedir, terminó de revisar su celular sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío, nunca había sufrido tanto por alguien como lo estaba haciendo con Eren, sabía que debía seguir, pero aún la herida era reciente y despertaba con la esperanza de que alguien le hablara diciendo que él había vuelto en sí, que estaba bien.

Quiso volver a ver el video, se planteó la idea de dormirse escuchando su voz, hasta que lo recordó, no era el único medio donde lo tenía grabado, se levantó casi corriendo a su habitación, comenzó a esculcar varios cajones hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Se tiró en su cama abrazando ese horrible oso de agua que Hanjí le había regalado, tanto que odiaba ese animal de felpa y ahora no podía dormir sin él, colocó lo que había buscado dentro de su reproductor dando _play_.

 _¿Cómo sabe leer esos relojes de aguja?, ¿No sería más fácil uno digital?._

 _Eren._

 _Ah, sí, calladito, lo entiendo._

 _Se procede a la apertura de cuerpo... Eren, puedes por favor, no respirar en mi cuello._

 _Pero solo estoy tratando de ver bien._

 _Puedes rodear la mesa y ponerte frente a ella._

 _Tiene razón, que tonto soy._

 _Ahora, por favor, déjame continuar en silencio, ¿Puedes?._

 _Sí, sí, sí, seré un muerto_ _,_ _¿Entiende?, un muerto._

A pesar de su tristeza, se reía con las bromas mal hechas del chico, más cuando soltó sus carcajadas al sacar un gas al cadáver de aquella ocasión, como otro de muchos días volvió a quedarse dormido con lágrimas en los ojos.

Deseaba poder hacer algo, dejar de lado esa tristeza que lo sumía más y más, a pesar de seguir trabajando y distraerse con los casos que debía terminar, en algún punto del día flaqueaba ante sus sentimientos.

-¿Levi estás aquí?-. Erwin abrió la puerta dudoso.

-Vete de aquí Smith-. Levi se pasó con fuerza su palma limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Sé que a pasado un tiempo, lamentó no haber dicho nada, pero es que no sabía qué decirte en esta situación-. Se acercó despacio hacia su escritorio.

-Solo, déjame solo-. Se levantó guardando sus cosas pues no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Levi, lo siento, no sabía quisieras mucho a ese chico, pero no puedes estar así todo el tiempo-.

-No le quiero Erwin, ¡Lo amo!, y no, no sé si él sea capaz se escucharme decirlo, porque no sé si despierte...-. Un fuerte sollozo salió de lo más profundo, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar soltar más.

-No digas eso-. Erwin avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Levi trató de apartarlo rudamente pero su amigo no cedió, siguió abrazándolo hasta que su forcejeo se convirtió en un abrazo necesitado, llorando amargamente como lo había hecho casi todos los días de ese mes, Erwin no podía creer como un simple chico pudo voltearle el mundo de cabeza a ese amargado ser, pero ahora parecía que el mundo estaba desquitándose con su felicidad. Lo abrazó hasta que por fin dejó de llorar e intentaba regular su respiración.

-Levi, a Eren no le gustaría verte así, tú no eres una persona débil, debes seguir por el bien de todos y el tuyo-. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Quiero que pague por lo que le hizo-. Se sorbió la nariz y se separó del rubio.

-No sabemos quién lo hizo y no hay pruebas Levi, los detectives dijeron que al no haber testigos lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Eren despierte-.

-Yo si se quien fue-.

-Si dices que fue el señor Braun, solo te meterás en más problemas, se que él fue el que abusó de Eren, pero, ¿Asesinar a dos jóvenes?-. Levi le frunció el ceño. -Mi error, perdón-. Se disculpó ante su desliz. -Asesinar a uno y mal herir a otro, llevar eso a la corte sin muchas pruebas te puede hundir y más si saca a la luz lo de su relación-.

-Tiene que existir una forma-. Se llevó a la cara ambas manos, pasándolas por su cabello fastidiado de no tener una idea.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?-

-Aunque lo hiciera no me diría nada-. Suspiro derrotado regresando la vista a su escritorio.

Se quedó con la mirada fija, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, comenzó a guardar todo con desesperación ignorando los llamados del rubio, tenía solo una oportunidad y no podía dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué hora es?- Erwin miró su reloj sin entender la pregunta.

-Cuarto para las tres-. Vio una sonrisa un tanto extraña en la cara de su amigo. -¿Que planeas hacer?-.

-Ten el papeleo que me pediste hacer-. Levi tomó lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. -Quieres apresurarte, termina de hacer lo que tengas que hacer y te veo en el campo de entrenamiento en media hora-.

-Levi, no entiendo-.

-Pues no lo hagas y solo ve-. Corrió a Erwin con urgencia

 **...**

En la universidad no sólo eran los dos profesores más a apegados a Eren los que sufrían, sus amigos mantenían semblantes serios, seguían en clases intentando llevar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. Armin les terminó de explicar la relación que tenían el profesor y Eren, no metiendo a detalles lo demás, sabía que su amigo no quería que nadie supiera sobre sus incidentes.

Todos estuvieron sorprendidos al principio, creyendo que estaba con él por interés académico, pero al ver el semblante de su profesor día con día terminaron por descartar esa idea.

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, Armin se disculpó diciendo que no estaba de ánimo e iría a su habitación, nadie lo detuvo pues comprendían su sentir, caminó por la explanada con la vista en el suelo, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó al chocar con una persona.

-Armin-. Levantó la vista reconociendo esa voz.

-Mi error, lo siento-. La evadió de lado siguiendo su camino.

-Armin, por favor espera-. Annie lo siguió hasta estar a su lado.

-Annie, por favor, no estoy de humor, déjame en paz-. Trató de no sonar grosero.

-Armin, lo siento, se lo qué pasó-. Ambos quedaron estáticos en su lugar en silencio. -No quería que esto pasara, es mi culpa-. Annie tenía la voz rota.

-No es tu culpa-. La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

-Armin yo...-

-No Annie, no es tu culpa, tú no tenías idea de lo que Reiner podía hacer, lo ayudaste a poder abusar de Eren-. Annie bajo la vista. -Pero que Reiner quisiera asesinar a mi amigo es diferente, no es culpa de nadie, solo de él-. Armin bajo la vista soltando un sollozo.

Annie lo miró, estaba destrozado por la casi pérdida de su amigo, temiendo volver a ser rechazada lo abrazó, se aferró fuerte a su cintura escondiendo su cara en su pecho, Armin se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero no estaba de humor para pelear, le correspondió el abrazo, no quería admitir lo mucho que la extrañaba.

-Armin, tenemos que hacer algo, hoy fue Eren, mañana podría ser cualquiera y tal vez no corra con suerte-. Armin se separó de ella limpiando sus lágrimas. -Tenemos que proceder legalmente, no podemos dejarlo así, hagámoslo por Eren, yo, yo expondré a Reiner con lo poco que tengo-. Annie lo sacudió por los brazos.

Armin se quedó perplejo mirándola, en sus ojos veía el enojo la impotencia, pero estaba decidida y sabía que no se retractaría.

-Ven conmigo-. La tomó del brazo arrastrándola de vuelta a los pasillos.

No entendía que hacían en la sección de medicina, mucho menos en la sección de oficinas de los profesores.

-Doctor Ackerman-. Armin entró sin tocar a la puerta.

-No te enseñaron a... ¿Armin?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Levi se sorprendió de verlo.

-Levi, tenemos que proceder legalmente, tenemos que hacerlo por Eren, no sabemos cuándo despertara o si llegará a despertar, pero Reiner no puede quedar sin castigo-. Annie lo miró sin entender, primero por tutear a un profesor y después por pedirle ayuda a ese mismo.

-Armin estoy ocupado por ahora, necesito hacer algo con urgencia-.

-Lo sé, sé que está ocupado, pero es nuestra única manera de ayudarle, Annie nos ayudará, ella se ofreció a llegar tan lejos como se pueda, si no le parece, cuando Eren despierte que nos regañe, que se moleste, pero no dejaré que mi amigo no obtenga venganza por el medio legal -. Levi sonrió ante la decisión del rubio y asintió.

-Debo hacer unas llamadas y arreglar este asunto, ve con Hanjí y dile que nos reuniremos en la oficina de Erwin en dos horas-. Armin asintió y jaló de nuevo a la confundida rubia con él.

…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Erwin veía a su compañero sin entender.

-El imbécil de Braun está entrenando aquí-.

-Levi, no hagas algo estúpido-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ahora, escucha bien, si no salgo en 20 minutos entra a buscarme-. Erwin iba detenerlo, pero este solo dio media vuelta entrando a los vestidores.

Levi pasaba de largo a los jugadores que lo miraban sin entender, se adentró donde la última vez había que había estado ahí, las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-. Reiner apareció entre su equipo.

-Necesito hablar contigo-.

-Ahora usted "necesita" hablar conmigo, después de lo que hizo-.

El equipo se volteó a ver sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Se lo que le hiciste a Eren-. Reiner disimuló su sorpresa.

-Todos lárguense de aquí-. Ordenó el rubio.

-Pero aún no terminamos-.

-Dije: ¡LARGO!-.

Sin más quejas todos tomaron sus cosas abandonando el lugar, uno a uno fueron saliendo los integrantes del equipo dejándolos solos.

-Esta vez no dejaré que me pongas una mano encima-. Reiner soltó un golpe directo a la cara.

Levi no lo esquivó sabiendo que podía hacerlo.

-Tú, violaste a Eren-. Le escupió sosteniendo su mandíbula.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?-. Volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo tambalear. -Él se moría por estar conmigo, solo le di lo que tanto quería-.

-Eres un hijo de puta-. Se limpió la sangre que comenzó a salir de su labio. -No te bastó con violarlo, quisiste asesinarlo-.

Reiner no se detuvo y continuó golpeándolo hasta dejarlo tosiendo en el suelo.

-¿Qué se siente ser ahora el que está en el suelo sin poder respirar?-. Se burló caminando a su alrededor.

-No solo eso, asesinaste a uno de tu propio equipo-.

-¡Bertolt fue un idiota!, era mi mejor amigo, pero el imbécil interfirió, tuve que deshacerme de él y casi logro hacerlo también con Eren-.

-Maldito maricón-. Reiner gruñó comenzando a patearlo con fuerza en el abdomen.

-Eso es contradecirse, ¿No es así profesor?, usted estaba saliendo con ese vegetal que solo espera su muerte en el hospital, sería una lástima si muriera de causas extrañas, ¿No lo cree?-. Levi hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse para cerrarle la boca, Reiner no se lo permitió porque volvió a golpearlo sin piedad.

-Vas a caer Braun-. Tosió sangre mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es imposible-. Lo miró con desdén encaminándose fuera de los vestidores.

-Braun...-. Reiner volteó viendo al profesor sonreír con todos los dientes manchados en sangre y mostrándole el dedo del corazón.

-Usted es patético-. Abandonó el lugar sin importarle la condición del médico.

Por fuera Erwin vio salir a todos los integrantes del equipo, menos a su compañero, pasó el tiempo que le había dado poniéndose nervioso, divisó al atleta rubio, quién se estiraba como recién salido de un entrenamiento, no notó la presencia del otro médico y siguió su camino lejos del campo.

Erwin corrió dentro de los vestidores temiendo lo peor por su amigo, entró llamándolo hasta encontrarlo tirado en el piso, recargado en la pared intentando limpiarse la sangre de su boca.

-Levi, ¿Estás bien?- Se acuclilló a su lado revisándolo.

-Mejor que nunca-. Le sonrió aún con sangre en su boca mostrándole la grabadora que usaba para sus trabajos en el sótano.

-Eres un idiota-. Erwin se rio entendiendo lo que acaba de hacer. -Volvamos al campus, necesitamos revisarte-.

Con cuidado llevó a su compañero a su oficina, donde había quedado de verse con los demás, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes siguieron caminando hasta la oficina, lo ayudó a sentarse en lo que buscaba un botiquín de emergencia.

-Por Hipócrates, ¿Que te pasó?-. Hanjí entró a la oficina acompañada de su esposo y los dos estudiantes.

-Me resbalé con un cubito de hielo-. Los dos estudiantes se rieron ante el mal chiste, mientras los otros tres adultos los miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Es de un capítulo de Bob esponja-. Armin terminó por aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Por qué sabes eso?-. Hanjí le sonrió colocando sus brazos en jarras.

-Eren veía ese absurdo programa todas las mañanas-. Se encogió de hombros mientras Erwin suturaba la ceja abierta que la golpiza le dejó.

-Levi, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-. Moblit se acercó al médico.

-Obtuve la confesión de ese bastardo-. Todos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa ante lo dicho.

-¿Como lo hizo?-. Armin seguía sin creerlo.

-Es un rubio y los rubios son idiotas por naturaleza... ¡Aaaaaaaah!, ten más cuidado Smith-. Se quejó cuando Erwin jaló el hilo de la sutura con fuerza.

Armin, Annie y Erwin veían al profesor con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario que hizo, por su parte Hanjí reía a carcajadas y Moblit negaba con la cabeza.

-Ahora Moblit, ten esto y por favor no lo pierdas, has todo lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero a ese idiota tras las rejas-. Le entregó la grabadora depositando toda su confianza en el abogado.

-Ya era hora-. Moblit la tomó sonriéndole de vuelta.

Así se hizo, con ayuda de Moblit metió las denuncias correspondientes, todos estaban a la espera de que se tomaran las acciones por parte de la policía.

Un día tranquilo en el campus Reiner caminaba rodeado de sus amigos y unos nuevos que accedieron a ser parte de sus tretas, si prestar mucha atención se vio rodeado por 6 oficiales de policía que frenaron su avance.

-Señor Braun, queda bajo arresto ante los cargos de violación, agresión física y ser sospechoso de asesinato-. Dos oficiales se acercaron tomando sus manos detrás de su espalda esposándolo.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo?, no saben quién soy yo-. Quiso resistirse y más oficiales se acercaron para frenarlo.

-Reiner Braun, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia, tiene derecho de hablar con un abogado, si no puede pagar uno el gobierno se lo asignará-. Comenzaron a escoltarlo fuera del campus con la mirada de todos los presentes.

Reiner volteó con rabia observando a los curiosos, fijando su mirada en alguien que conocía perfectamente, ese profesor bajo que le rompió dos costillas lo observaba con odio, junto a él estaba una mujer que no reconocía, quien lo miraba de igual forma, siguió avanzando por el campus hasta dar con el auto de los oficiales, quienes lo subieron sin muchos ánimos, antes de que el automóvil avanzara, vio a ese rubio y a Annie juntos, ambos estaban tomados de las manos mirándolo fijamente.

Reiner les sonrió con saña, pues su padre haría todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí, en cuanto estuviera libre no perdería el tiempo e iría tras ellos.

…

 **N/T):** Cielos hijo!, como me está costando terminar esta historia, lo digo porque en verdad me gusta bastante y no quiero que llegue a su fin, pero bueno eso tenía que suceder en algún momento.

-Que el universo brille para ti.

 **-B.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T):** TAN TAAAAN. (Inserte música de la ley y el orden).

…

 **-El médico ve toda la debilidad de la humanidad, el abogado toda la maldad, el teólogo toda la estupidez.**

 **-Arthur Schopenhauer.**

…

-Levi tranquilízate, todo estará bien, estaremos junto a Moblit-. Hanjí puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Solo quiero que esto acabe de una maldita vez-. Se movía ansioso mirando a más gente en el pasillo esperando entrar a la sala de juicio.

-Zoe tiene razón Levi, debes mostrarte tranquilo-. Erwin trató de calmarlo.

El proceso fue lento y desesperante, el juicio por fin estaba por llevarse a cabo después de un largo mes, Eren seguía sin despertar y sus padres no entendían porque fueron llamados.

-Oye relájate, ahí vienen tus suegros-. Hanjí controló una risa mirando detrás de su amigo.

Levi tragó en seco, se giró observando a la pareja que mantenía un semblante serio caminando hacia ellos.

-Doctor Jaeger-. Levi te extendió una mano en cuanto lo tuvo en frente.

-Doctor Ackerman-. Correspondió el saludo. -Ella es mi esposa Carla-.

Levi le extendió una mano para saludar, lo único que recibió fue una bofetada por parte de la madre.

-Bueno, creo que me la merezco-. Regresó la cara un tanto adolorido, antes de volver a hablar otra bofetada le fue dada. -Esa no sé si me la merecía-. Se mordió la mejilla cerrando los ojos por el ardor.

-Eso fue por meterse con mi hijo-. Contestó por fin molesta.

-Le juro que, no es tan malo como parece-. Logró componerse mirando a su amiga que se tapaba la boca no queriendo soltar una carcajada.

-Doctor Ackerman, dígame que tenemos que ver en el juicio mi esposa y yo, por lo que se, la policía no ha dicho nada de algún sospechoso-.

Hanjí y Levi se voltearon a ver un tanto preocupados de tocar los temas que les han estado ocultando a los padres, antes de que uno de los dos pudiera hablar las puertas se abrieron.

-Creo que entenderán conforme esto avance-. Levi les indicó con una mano que pasaran.

Levi observó a Armin sentado junto a otros tres chicos que reconocía, Eren pasaba bastante rato con ese grupo, se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió hasta sentarse junto a Moblit.

Reiner entró como si nada de eso le sorprendiera, las miradas inquisitivas de los profesores y del rubio más bajo no hicieron mella en él, siguió caminando junto a su abogado hasta sentarse donde les correspondía.

Aguardaron unos momentos hasta observar que el juez entró caminando a paso lento hasta su lugar.

-Todos de pie para recibir al juez Dot Pixis-. Todos obedecieron y se pusieron de pie esperando, el juez tomó su lugar e indicó con una mano que todos se sentaran.

-Procedimiento Abreviado, Juicio número 17, Se declara abierta la sesión. Por el Señor Secretario se va a dar lectura a los escritos de acusación y defensa-. Pixis observaba el papeleo que tenía frente a él.

-Reiner Braun, se le acusa de cometer agresión física, violación y de homicidio-. El secretario habló fuerte y claro.

-Señor Reiner Braun, póngase en pie. Se le informa de su derecho a no declarar contra sí mismo y a no confesarse culpable. Si va usted a declarar, responda a las preguntas del abogado-. Pixis miró a Reiner quien se acercaba junto a él. -¿Jura o promete decir la verdad?-.

-Lo juro-. Reiner se sentó junto al estrado con esa cara de cero preocupaciones.

-Abogado de la defensa, puede proseguir-. El juez le indicó a Moblit que se acercara. -Responda a las preguntas del señor letrado de la defensa-. Reiner miró sin emoción al abogado.

-Señor Braun, soy Moblit Berner, estoy aquí en representación del joven Eren Jaeger, que por problema que usted le causó le es imposible estar aquí-.

-Señoría está acusándolo sin pruebas-. Intervino el abogado de Reiner.

-Ah lugar, señor Berner, cuidado con sus palabras-.

-Me disculpo su señoría-. Moblit se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -Señor Braun, ¿Qué relación tenía con el joven Jaeger?-.

-Conocidos-. Lo dijo cómo si no le importara.

-¿Solo conocidos?, amigos del joven aseguran que eran más que eso-. Reiner le volteó los ojos.

-Intentamos tener algo, pero no funcionó-.

-Puede decirnos la razón de que no funcionara-.

-Digamos que a él le gustaban mayores-. Se sonrió mirando a Levi intentando intimidarlo, Moblit frunció el ceño y cambió de tema.

-¿Es verdad que lo estuvo acosando cuando él lo rechazó?-.

-Quería arreglar las cosas pero él era una perra-. Se rió entre dientes ganándose la mirada de odio de amigos y familiares.

-Señor Braun cuide su lenguaje-. Le regañó el juez.

-Cuando usted llama de esa manera al joven, es porque odia ser rechazado, ¿acaso lo agredió después de eso?-.

-Objeción señoría-.

-Perdón, permítame cambiar la pregunta-. Los abogados se miraron disgustados. -¿Pierde el control cuando está molesto?.

-¿Quien no lo perdería?-. Se mofó el rubio.

-Señor conteste la pregunta-.

-Sí, si lo hago, ¿Que importa eso?-.

-El no tener control sobre sus emociones lo lleva a hacer actos de suma violencia, como lo mencionó la señorita Leonhart en su declaración-.

-Ella se entregó a mí, solo tuvimos sexo rudo-. Armin lo miró con odio.

-Ella comentó que usted la agredió físicamente y que él sexo no fue consensuado, al menos no la primera vez, por eso terminó fracturándole un brazo-. Hojeó unos papeles que tenía consigo.

-No tiene pruebas, esa zorra solo quería seguir en la universidad sin pagar-. Reiner se estaba molestando.

-Señor Braun segunda advertencia, cuide su lenguaje-.

-Señoría y miembros del jurado, lo que les van a repartir es un expediente certificado firmado y avalado por el doctor Ackerman y la doctora Zoe, ambos recolectaron la información sobre la agresión física y sexual que sufrió Eren Jaeger, anexando fotografías y un examen de ADN de las muestras de semen encontradas en el cuerpo y ropa-. Moblit se sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

-Eso debe ser falsificado, ese profesor pervertido se acostaba con su alumno-. Reiner se levantó furioso señalando a Levi.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, los Jaeger se miraban sin entender que era todo eso de la agresión sexual que sufrió su hijo, los amigos de Eren se miraban tratando de comprender, Armin terminó por aclarar sus dudas diciendo que eso era verdad. Al haber mucho escándalo Pixis intervino.

-Silencio por favor, orden-. Todos terminaron por obedecer. -Abogado Berner, esto que nos presenta no es reciente, ¿Puede explicarlo?-.

-No lo es señoría, el joven Jaeger no quería que sus padres o sus conocidos supieran de su agresión, pero como puede ver todo tiene su firma de credibilidad-.

-¿Que tiene que decir respecto a esto señor Braun?-. El juez miró a Reiner quien parecía querer lanzarse al cuello del abogado.

-Todo es falso-. Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Usted, señor Braun, estaba molesto por lo que fue rechazado por el joven Jaeger y lo agredió con suma violencia en venganza, ¿Qué tiene que decir?-.

-Ya lo dije, es falso, ustedes inventaron esto-. Bufó molesto.

-No más preguntas señoría-. Moblit regresó a su lugar.

-Lo hiciste bien cariño-. Hanjí le murmuro sonriendo.

-Esto apenas comienza-. El abogado torció una sonrisa a los dos.

-¿Por qué simplemente no presentas todas las pruebas y que lo encierren?-. Levi lo miró sin entender.

-Así no funciona Levi, debemos dejar que intente defenderse para que todos vean su mentira, y al final no tenga como defenderse-. Le sonrió con tranquilidad sentándose a su lado.

-Abogado de la acusación particular, señor Shadis-. Pixis observó al abogado acercarse.

-Gracias señoría, joven Braun, según la declaración de la joven Leonhart, menciona que la forzaba a intimar, podría decirnos, ¿Por qué cree que diga eso?-.

-Porque dejé de ayudarle-.

-Puede ser más claro por favor-.

-Ella no tiene el dinero para pagar la universidad, cuando perdió toda ayuda recurrió a mí, le ayude a conseguir una beca, cómo agradecimiento digamos que pasamos un buen rato juntos-.

Armin al escuchar el cinismo de Reiner quiso levantarse, pero antes de que esto sucediera una mano sostuvo su muñeca, la expresión que le mostraba Jean lo hizo ceder, sabía que Eren y él tenían muchos deslices por sus personalidades, pero jamás creyó verlo así, se notaba preocupado, furioso y triste.

-¿Entonces cree que está inventando todo esto por qué busca perjudicarlo por la ayuda que ya no le da?-.

-Es obvio-. Por unos segundos Reiner y Armin cruzaron miradas.

-¿Cree que el señor Jaeger buscaba algún favor parecido?-.

-No, solo quería pasar un buen rato, pero no congeniamos-.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-. Shadis le sonrió invitándolo a hablar.

-Porque comenzó a salir con su profesor de carrera-. Se escucharon murmullos por la sala.

-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado-. Murmuró Levi con los dientes apretados.

-Tranquilo Levi, todo irá bien-. Hanjí colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Si el señor Jaeger salía con su profesor de carrera y fue descubierto por el joven Braun, puede que inventara todo esto de la violación para manchar el nombre de mi cliente, con ayuda de su nueva pareja sentimental hicieron reportes falsos-.

-Señoría eso es especulación-. Gritó Moblit molesto.

-A lugar, abogado Shadis, si no tiene pruebas de eso no debe afirmarlo-.

El abogado sonrió rebuscando en la carpeta que llevaba, extrajo un par de fotos agrandadas.

-Esto prueba que el joven Jaeger salía con su profesor-. Mostró varias fotografías donde la pareja estaba tomada de la mano y besándose. -Dentro de una universidad tan prestigiosa como la de los jóvenes, esto está rotundamente prohibido, quien nos dice que para evitar ser descubiertos inventaron mentiras para dañar a los que lo hicieron-.

-¿Cómo obtuvo esas fotos?-. Hanjí miraba a Moblit y a Levi.

-Ese bastardo seguramente nos espiaba-.

-No imagine tuviera eso en su poder, tenemos que esperar nuestro momento para exponerlo-. Les habló con seriedad el abogado.

-No más preguntas señoría-. Shadis dejó las fotografías para que el jurado las observara.

-¿Quiere agregar algo más señor Braun?-. Pixis lo miró con seriedad.

-Soy inocente señoría, la víctima aquí, soy yo-.

-Puede sentarse Señor Braun, que se llame al primer testigo, la señorita Annie Leonhart-. Ordenó el juez observando cómo un guarda abría una puerta.

Annie entró nerviosa mirando a todos, se sentía desnuda ante la mirada inquisitiva de la audiencia, entre todas esas miradas curiosas encontró la de Armin, quien solo le sonrió dándole ánimos, ya habían hablado a profundidad de su pasado y aunque hubiera preferido dejarlo enterrado era necesario, se sentó junto al juez esperando.

-¿Jura o promete decir la verdad?-. Annie miró al juez con nerviosismo.

\- Sí, juro decir la verdad-. Levantó la mano mirando a todos.

-Diga usted su nombre y apellido, corroborando de nuevo-.

-Annie Leonhart-. Tragó saliva.

-Profesión-.

-Soy estudiante de universidad-.

-¿Conoce usted al acusado Reiner Braun y tiene alguna relación de parentesco, amistad íntima, enemistad manifiesta o relación laboral con él o tiene algún interés directo o indirecto en esta causa?

-Somos compañeros en la universidad, ya no somos amigos, sólo quiero ayudar a Eren y que esto termine-. El juez asintió.

-Señorita Annie Leonhart, Responda a las preguntas de los abogados-.

-Señor Berner-. Moblit se levantó tomando su carpeta y acomodándose el saco.

-Señorita Leonhart, ¿Por qué terminó por relacionarse con el señor Braun?-.

-Éramos amigos, pero cuando mi padre ya no pudo pagar la universidad él decidió ayudarme con una beca-. Annie jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¿Le pidió algún favor por esa beca?-.

-Nada que se pueda malinterpretar, solo dijo que lo ayudara en sus asuntos-. Annie miró a Reiner con el ceño fruncido, pues este parecía querer reírse.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-. Moblit la presionó.

-Ayudarlo a acercarse a otras chicas o chicos-.

-¿Acercarse para qué?-.

-Ya sabe, tener relaciones, buscaba un acostón-.

-¿Alguna vez sucedió eso entre ustedes?-. Annie se ruborizó y asintió.

-Señorita conteste la pregunta-. El Juez la miró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el abogado.

-Sí, si ocurrió-.

-En su declaración dice que el joven Braun la forzaba-. Observó una hoja en su carpeta sin mirarla.

-Lo hizo cuando me negué, ya no quería seguir manteniendo relaciones con él, me lastimaba-. Levantó la voz con molestia.

-Menciona que le rompió un brazo-.

-Lo hizo, me inmovilizó y ese, ese bastardo me violó-. Annie se levantó apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Señorita Leonhart, cálmese por favor-. El juez ordenó con unos golpes de su mazo.

-Menciona también que él gustaba abusar de las drogas-.

-Sí, el drogaba a sus víctimas cuando no deseaban tener nada con él-.

-¿Cree que alguna vez la drogó para mantener relaciones con usted?-. Annie bajo la mirada.

-Si, a veces despertaba completamente desnudas sin saber dónde estaba, el incontables veces abuso de mi-. Intentó no soltarse a llorar.

-El joven Braun la violaba a su antojo-.

-Señoría está especulando, no sabes si en verdad fue mi cliente-.

-A lugar, abogado Berner, si no tiene pruebas evite culpar al acusado-.

-Muy bien señoría, señorita Leonhart, ¿Intentó alejarse del joven Braun?-.

-Sí, conseguí una beca por deportes y me integré a un club de lectura, buscaba ocupar el tiempo para no verlo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, necesitaba de su ayuda-. Moblit asintió.

-¿Cree que el joven Braun utilizó los mismo medios para abusar del joven Jeager?-.

-Sí, yo, yo fui cómplice de eso-.

Todos en la audiencia comenzaron a murmurar, la madre de Eren ya no contenía las lágrimas de impotencia que sentía por su hijo, mientras que Grisha la consolaba haciéndose el fuerte ante todo lo que escuchaban.

-Puede decirnos, ¿Cómo fue cómplice?-.

-Yo alejé a su mejor amigo de él, para dejarlos solos cuando Bertolt le diera la droga-. Annie respiró profundo.

-El joven que murió donde estaba el joven Jeager, ¿Ambos estaban involucrados?-.

-Si, por eso él lo asesinó-.

-Orden, orden-. Pixis intervino ante el alboroto.

-No más preguntas señoría-.

-Muy bien, abogado Shadis, continúe si así gusta-. El juez le indicó que se acercara.

-Señorita Leonhart, usted afirma que mi cliente abusaba físicamente de usted-.

-Así es-. Fue firme en su respuesta.

-¿Por qué nunca acudió con las autoridades?-.

-Por, porque nadie me creería, y él no lo permitiría-.

-Dice y afirma que le rompió un brazo en su manera de forzarla-.

-Ya dije que si-. Annie le frunció el ceño, ante la sonrisa burlona del abogado.

-¿Me puede decir que es esto?-. Le extendió una hoja.

-Es un diagnóstico de la enfermería de la universidad-. Annie palideció.

-Exacto, usted practica Judo, ¿No es así?-. Annie no dejaba de ver la hoja casi temblando, recordando aquella vez.

-Si-. Soltó en un susurro, se aclaró la garganta. -Sí, lo practico-.

-Ese certificado médico expedido por la universidad dice que usted se fracturó un brazo en una práctica de Judo-. Annie negó nerviosa.

-Tenía que mentir, no podía decir cómo me rompí el brazo-.

-Ahora va a decir que esto que está escrito en papel es mentira, me hace pensar que los médicos de esa universidad expiden certificados que son falsificaciones para beneficiar a otros, así como usted miente es posible que el joven Jaeger al involucrarse sentimentalmente con un profesor, que es médico, hicieran todo esto para inculpar a mi cliente-.

-No, ¡NO!, ese perro bastardo me violaba, y yo, yo lo ayudaba a drogar a otros para que no me tocara-. Annie se alteró.

-Señorita, cuide su lenguaje-. La regañó el juez.

-Señorita Leonhart, en ese certificado médico que más dice, ¿Puede leerlo?-. Contestó con calma Shadis ignorando los nervios de la joven.

-Examen toxicológico, positivo para drogas-. Annie arrugó la hoja. -Fue porque él me drogó, yo no consumo nada-.

-Si usted estaba drogada en ese momento, es posible que en su práctica de Judo perdiera la noción de donde estaba, así la lastimaron y por el mismo efecto de las drogas imaginó que fue abusada-.

-¡Ya dije que no!, fue él-. Annie se levantó temblando.

-No más preguntas señoría-.

-Espere, ¿Qué?, ¡TÚ!, maldito infeliz bastardo, tú abusaste de mi muchas veces, por tu culpa creen que soy una drogadicta, ¿Que hacen?, ¡Suéltenme!-. Annie empezó a forcejear con los guardias.

-Tú eras la perra que venía a buscarme drogada-. Se burló Reiner.

-Silencio, ¡SILENCIO!, señor Braun, no me obligue a sacarlo-. Reiner levantó las manos disculpándose sin dejar de sonreír.

-Armin tranquilo-. Jean se levantó tomándolo por los hombros evitando se lanzara contra él deportista.

-Voy a matarlo-. Gruñó.

-Hijo de puta, tú mataste a Bertolt y a Eren, ¡Ya suéltenme!, vas a caer imbécil, cabrón hijo de, hijo de puta-. Annie era arrastrada fuera de la sala.

-Llévensela, todos los demás silencio, guarden orden-. Pixis azotó el mazo molestó. -Ahora que podemos continuar, llamaremos a nuestro siguiente testigo, la doctora Rico Brzenska-. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la Doctora.

Grisha y Carla se voltearon a ver, ambos la conocían, era colega del doctor, la observaron caminar hasta sentarse donde le indicaban.

-¿Jura o promete decir la verdad?-.

-Sí, prometo decir la verdad-. Rico miró al juez levantando la mano.

-Diga usted su nombre y apellidos corroborando-. Rico asintió.

-Rico Brzenska-.

-¿Profesión?-.

-Soy medico con especialidad en salud mental-.

-¿Conoce usted al acusado o tiene alguna relación de parentesco, amistad íntima, enemistad manifiesta o relación laboral con alguno de ellos o tiene algún interés directo o indirecto en esta causa?-.

-No conozco al señor Braun, pero soy médico del joven Jaeger-. Rico le sonrió a Grisha en un intento de decirle que le explicaría después.

-Por favor responda a las preguntas de los abogados-. Rico asintió. -Abogado Berner, continúe-.

-Si señoría, Doctora, tengo entendido que ayudó al joven Jaeger, ¿Nos puede hablar un poco más acerca de eso?-.

-Claro, el Doctor Ackerman y el joven Jaeger acudieron a mi como un favor de mi amiga y colega la Doctora Zoe, evalué al joven creyendo que no sería un caso grave, me equivoqué, presentaba ansiedad, terrores nocturnos, una depresión latente con tendencia al suicidio, si no fuera por ese hombre el chico hubiese terminado con su vida-. Rico señaló a Levi quien le asintió en respuesta.

-Puede decirnos que creó esto en el estudiante-.

-El abuso físico claro está, los terrores nocturnos se incrementaron por la ansiedad que sufría a diario, al estar en contacto con el lugar donde fue abusado y el miedo de encontrarse y ver a su agresor, el joven abusó de los calmantes queriendo aliviar su dolor-.

-Por su diagnóstico y ayuda el joven se recuperó, ¿Puede explicar más eso?-.

-El joven Jaeger no dejaba de hablar de un deportista rubio que lo abusaba en sueños todas las noches, con terapia fuimos deshaciendo la paranoia que se creaba, con ayuda de sus profesores fue visitando la zona donde fue abusado para asimilar que nada de eso volvería a ocurrirle, pues temíamos desarrollara agorafobia y evitara salir de su lugar seguro-.

Jean el escuchar todo eso recordó el ataque de pánico que sufrió Eren cuando intentó llevarlo por la fuerza a la biblioteca, todos sus amigo se voltearon a ver claramente recordando el incidente y como se habían burlado de la actitud del castaño, Jean se sintió un idiota.

-Está diciendo que si no fuera por el Doctor Ackerman y la Doctora Zoe, él joven no seguiría con vida-. Rico asintió.

-Si, en especial el Doctor Ackerman, Eren veía un pilar muy fuerte en él, perdón, él joven Jaeger, él odiaba ser llamado por su apellido, como decía, el Doctor Ackerman vio por la salud de su pareja, porque lo eran, Eren se sentía amado y gracias a eso dejó de lado la idea de quitarse la vida, tenía a sus padres, a sus amigos y en especial a alguien que lo amaba a pesar de todo-. Rico sonrió.

-Gracias Doctora, no más preguntas señoría-. Moblit se retiró observando a Levi quien limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

-Muy bien, abogado Shadis puede proseguir si así gusta-. Pixis le indicó que se acercara.

-Gracias señoría, Doctora Brzenska, comenta que es amiga y colega del padre del joven Jeager, así como de la Doctora Zoé-.

-Sí, lo dije-.

-Nos puede decir, ¿Por qué no comentó nada al padre del joven sobre su condición?-.

-Confidencialidad médico paciente, Eren me lo pidió-. Shadis asintió.

-Entonces, supongo está al tanto que su amiga la Doctora Zoe es la que daba la recetas para los calmantes-.

-Ella lo hizo para ayudar, no sabíamos qué Eren desarrollaría una adicción a ellos-. Rico lo miró molesta.

-Como médicos profesionales están al tanto que esos medicamentos son altamente adictivos y aun así conociendo su estado se los suministró, si usted dice que el joven Jaeger era muy apegado a ellos, ¿No será porque intentaba conseguir más droga bajo recetas?-.

-No, yo misma le prohibí seguir consumiendo algún medicamento, él apreciaba mucho a sus profesores, no estaba con ellos por las drogas gratuitas-.

-Así como los Profesores de Eren hicieron un historial clínico, que tardó meses en salir a la luz, aprovechando al oportunidad ya que el joven fue agredido, ¿Que nos asegura que por la amistad que mantiene con ellos no clasificó todo esto para tratar de hundir a mi cliente?-.

-Tengo ética profesional, nunca falsificaría algo como esto-. Rico se molestó ante la acusación.

-Si nos vamos por la ética profesional ninguno la ha tenido, mejor dicho ninguno la ha demostrado-.

-Señoría está afirmando sin hechos-. Intervino Moblit con molestia.

-No a lugar, continúe abogado-.

-Como se ve, todos los médicos que apoyan las pruebas del joven Jaeger mantienen una amistad muy cercana y sabían de la relación que tenía el estudiante con su profesor, que nos asegura que todo esto no es una simple jugada para inculpar a mi cliente de algo que no cometió-.

-Jamás haríamos algo así-. Levi lo interrumpió levantándose furioso.

-Doctor Ackerman guarde silencio-. Lo regañó el juez.

-Todo esto también lo involucra Doctor, señoría me gustaría llamar al Doctor Ackerman a atestiguar en esta corte-. Shadis lo miró con maldad.

-El Doctor Ackerman no se encuentra en la lista de testigos, pero si él desea puede pasar a ser interrogado-.

Levi miró a Moblit buscando alguna respuesta, lo que menos quería era que por su rudo carácter terminara por arruinar todo, pero el abogado solo le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, esa sonrisa le indicó que era justo lo que esperaba.

-Lo haré señoría-. Levi asintió con firmeza.

-Es todo Doctora Brzenska, gracias-. Shadis le indicó que podía irse.

Rico buscó un lugar donde sentarse observando con odio al abogado, Levi avanzó hasta ocupar el lugar de la Doctora.

-¿Jura o promete decir la verdad?-.

-Sí, lo juro-. Contestó con seriedad.

-Diga usted su nombre y apellidos para corroborar-.

-Levi Ackerman-.

-¿Profesión?-.

-Médico Forense-.

-¿Conoce usted al señor Braun o tiene alguna relación de parentesco, amistad íntima, enemistad manifiesta o relación laboral con alguno de ellos o tiene algún interés directo o indirecto en esta causa?-.

-No tengo nada que ver con él, soy, soy la pareja sentimental de Eren-. Contestó con desprecio.

-Cómo fue llamado por el abogado Shadis, él comenzará el interrogatorio-.

-Gracias señoría, como ya sabemos usted y él joven Jaeger mantenían una relación más allá de solo ser alumno y profesor, ¿Nos puede explicar qué sucedió?-. Levi soltó un bufido.

-Al principio no soportaba al niño, el saber que era hijo del Doctor Jaeger me molestaba, pero descubrí que es un buen estudiante, se empeñaba en sacar buenas notas a pesar de las trabas que le ponía-.

-Se podría decir que usted se le insinuó-. Levi le frunció el ceño.

-Nada de eso, durante el tiempo que convivimos llegamos a conocernos y solo pasó-.

-Y no cree que el joven Jaeger busco ese acercamiento para beneficiarse académicamente, ya que con mi cliente no lo logró-.

-¿Está usted bien de la cabeza?, el chico es el mejor estudiante que la universidad pueda tener, incluyendo mejor que su egocéntrico padre, Eren no necesita ayuda extra-. Grisha y Levi se miraron sabiendo ambos de que hablaba.

-Usted lo ve así por su interés romántico Doctor, pero no debemos si en verdad es recíproco, ¿Sabe lo que esto le hará a su carrera?, el Doctor Ackerman uno de los mejores médicos en todo el país, se graduó con honores de la universidad, terminó su carrera dos años antes, su currículum es muy extenso y digno de admirar Doctor, pero, ¿valió la pena tirar todo eso por salir con un estudiante?-. La cizaña de Shadis casi hizo que Levi se levantara a golpearlo.

-Cada maldito momento valió la pena, yo amo a ese chico y no me importa hasta donde pueda llevar todo esto, sólo sé que ese maldito infeliz le hizo esto y quiero que pague-. Levi apuntó con odio al Reiner sonriente.

-No le importa hasta donde sus sentimientos lo lleven, ¿Sería capaz de agredir físicamente a alguien?, esto que ve aquí, es un certificado médico donde avala que mi cliente fue agredido físicamente hasta el punto de romperle dos costillas y fractura de mandíbula, acaso se le hace familiar-. Levi comenzó a leer el papel.

-Debí matarte cuando pude maldito hijo de perra-. Levi se levantó cabreado golpeando con puño cerrado el estrado.

Todo se hizo un caos, los murmullos aumentaron, Erwin puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara, Hanjí se colocó ambas manos tapando su cara dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, Reiner reía a carcajadas y el juez trataba de calmar a todos, el único que se mantenía sereno era Moblit.

-No más preguntas señoría-. Shadis regresó junto a Reiner mirándose sonriendo.

-Vuelve aquí imbécil aún no terminamos-. Levi le gritaba al abogado.

-Doctor Ackerman si no se controla lo sacaré de la sala-. Pixis lo regañó con severidad. -Abogado Berner es su turno-.

-Gracias señoría, Doctor Ackerman, como ya nos enteramos, usted y el joven Jaeger mantenían una relación-. Levi asintió. -¿Por qué el abogado Shadis lo acusa de golpear a su cliente?-.

-Por qué lo hice, lo hice por todo lo que le causó a Eren, las pruebas de ADN no mienten, fue él quien lo abusó-.

-¿Usted le proporcionó las drogas?-.

-Solo las tomaba cuando sufría un terror nocturno, cuando trabajaba no estaba al pendiente de él, no sabía que empezó a abusar de ellos, hasta encontrar los frascos vacíos en menor tiempo-. Moblit asintió.

-Por eso recurrió a la Doctora Brzenska-.

-Sí, ella lo sacó de ese hoyo al que ese bastardo lo metió, tardó meses pero se recuperó, justo cuando creímos que todo estaría bien él lo agredió, Eren estaba hablando por teléfono conmigo cuando lo escuche gritar por ayuda y su voz, la voz de ese infeliz la reconocí-. Si la mirada del médico pudiera matar Reiner estaría desviserado en el suelo.

-Entonces fue el señor Braun quien se encontró El joven Jeager aquella noche-.

-Objeción señoría, está especulando, no tienen pruebas de eso, claramente fue un asalto-. Shadis intervino fastidiado.

-Se equivoca señoría, las tengo-. Moblit le sonrió.

-Prosiga entonces-.

Moblit llamó a un oficial para que le trajeran una grabadora de mayor tamaño para que todos pudieran escuchar con claridad.

-Esto que les mostraré es una grabación que el Doctor Ackerman recopiló casi poniendo su vida en peligro-. Se acercó a la grabadora, colocó un pequeño disco y dio play.

 _Esta vez no dejaré que me pongas una mano encima._

 _Tú, violaste a Eren._

 _¿Y qué si lo hice?._ _Él se moría por estar conmigo, solo le di lo que tanto quería._

 _Eres un hijo de puta._ _No te bastó con violarlo, quisiste asesinarlo._

 _¿Qué se siente ser ahora el que está en el suelo sin poder respirar?._

 _No solo eso, asesinaste a uno de tu propio equipo._

 _¡Bertolt fue un idiota!, era mi mejor amigo, pero el imbécil interfirió, tuve que deshacerme de él y casi logro hacerlo también con Eren._

 _Maldito maricón._

 _Eso es contradecirse, ¿No es así profesor?, usted estaba saliendo con ese vegetal que solo espera su muerte en el hospital, sería una lástima si muriera de causas extrañas, ¿No lo cree?._

 _Vas a caer Braun._

 _Eso es imposible._

 _Braun.._

 _Usted es patético._

Reiner miraba a su abogado sin entender, Shadis le devolvía la mirada molesto ante lo que acababan de escuchar, la sala de nuevo volvió a ser un alboroto, Moblit se sonrió satisfecho.

-No más preguntas señoría-.

-Por favor, todos guarden silencio, ¡Orden!-. Pixis calmó la muchedumbre. -Si es todo, el jurado se quedará con las pruebas para deliberar, cuando se tenga una respuesta se nos convocará a todos nuevamente, se levanta la sesión, pueden retirarse-. Azotó el mazo un par de veces más y todos comenzaron a salir.

-Levi pensé que lo habías arruinado por un momento-. Erwin se acercó a Levi.

-Yo también lo creí-. Admitió con una mueca.

-Todo era necesario, con la confesión terminamos por derrumbar las dudas que Shadis les plantó-. Moblit les sonreía satisfecho.

-Doctor Ackerman-. Todos giraron ante el llamado.

La madre de Eren se acercaba a paso rápido al médico, Levi cerró los ojos esperando de nuevo una bofetada por parte de ella, ahogó un grito cuando sintió los brazos de la mujer rodearlo.

-Gracias, Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo-. Carla se aferró a Levi quien le correspondió el abrazo aún sin creerlo.

-Haría lo que fuera por él señora Jaeger-. Levi levantó la vista y vio al padre Eren quien solo sonreía.

-Solo dime Carla, espero que mi bebé despierte pronto para que vea que todo lo que se hizo por él no fue en vano-. Se limpió una lagrimas separándose del médico.

-Lo veremos pronto Doctor Ackerman-. Grisha le extendió una mano que no dudó en estrechar.

Por otra parte Armin se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo encontrarlos en el campus, avanzó entre la gente buscando a la chica que habían sacado a la fuerza.

-Annie, ¿Estás bien?-. La encontró sentada en uno de los bancos con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Armin?, pensé te habías marchado-. Annie lo miró con vergüenza pues la habían expuesto frente a todos.

-No te dejaría sola-. Le sonrió acuclillándose frente a ella.

-Lo siento Armin, lamento no ser la persona que querías-. Soltó un sollozo derramado una lágrima.

-Hey, tranquila, no sabía todo lo que habías pasado por culpa de ese maldito, todo está bien, estaremos bien-. Armin la abrazó consolándola.

El tiempo que él jurado deliberó fue muy corto, cosa que puso nerviosos a todos, en tres días ya tenían resolución a todo, fueron citados nuevamente para escuchar el veredicto.

Reiner se mantenía firme sin mostrar ninguna emoción, los demás reprimían ese vacío en el estómago, el fiscal pasó una serie de papeles al juez, quien observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto y que el jurado nos dé su veredicto ante los cargos-. Pixis y todos los presentes voltearon a ver al representante de esas 12 personas que decidirán el futuro de Reiner Braun.

…

 **En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la Ciudad de Nueva York los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como la Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Estas son sus historias.**

 **LA LEY Y EL ORDEN**

 **(TAAN TAAAN)**

 **N/T):** Ya perdón lo de arriba es puro mame! Hahaha. Madres!, **cinco mil palabras** , es lo más largo que **JAMÁS** escribí en esta historia.

Oigan, oigan **, no soy una experta** con esto de juicios e interrogatorios, mi hermana es abogada y me dio unas ideas, pero como solo la veo los fines de semana tuve que aprender todo en tan corto tiempo, si las cosas no se hacen así **lo siento** , hahaha solo es para entretenerlos chicos, además tuve que ver como diez capítulos de la ley y el orden ahahaha, **denme mérito**.

Si, seguro me odian por dejarlo ahí, jojo, nos vemos el otro martes, o tal vez no.

-Que el universo los ilumine.

 **-B.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T): Daiana S.** perdóname por no poder actualizar por tu cumpleaños, solo puedo subir capítulos los martes por culpa de mi trabajo, espero tuvieras un feliz feliz cumpleaños.

HERMANAS Y HERMANOS, otro martes más en esta historia, espero les guste! Los aprecio machismo, que digo aprecio, los amo a todos.

…

 **-Si quieres seguridad total, ve a prisión. Ahí te alimentarán, te vestirán, te darán cuidado médico y mucho más. La única cosa que no tienes… es libertad.**

 **-Dwight D. Eisenhower.**

…

-Señor Braun, por favor póngase de pie-. Ordenó el juez.

Reiner obedeció, todos dirigieron la mirada al hombre del jurado que se levantó.

-Por los cargos de agresión física, ¿Cómo lo declaran?-. El fiscal preguntó y un silencio momentáneo se instaló.

-Culpable-.

Reiner abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a su abogado que tampoco entendía que pasaba.

-Por los cargos de violación, ¿Cómo lo declaran?-. Continuó el fiscal.

-Culpable-.

La sala se estaba llenando de bullicios y muchas sonrisas de sorpresa por parte de todos los amigos y familiares del castaño.

-Por los cargos de Asesinato, ¿Cómo lo declaran?-. Finalizó el fiscal.

-Culpable-

-Por el poder que la ley me confiere y la decisión irrevocable del grupo jurado, señor Reiner Braun, queda sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza, eh dicho-. Azotó el mazo un par de veces y la sala se llenó en gritos y felicitaciones. -Por favor, llévense al señor Braun preso-. Pixis señaló a Reiner y dos guardias se acercaron a él.

-Shadis, este no era parte del trato, tú dijiste que mi padre sobornó a todos-. Reiner tomó a su abogado por el cuello.

-No sé qué sucedió-. El abogado se ahogaba en las manos del rubio.

-¿Qué hacen?, ¡Suéltenme!, mi padre me sacará de aquí, dije que me suelten-. Reiner comenzó a pelear no queriendo ser llevado.

-Señor Braun deje de resistirse-. Los oficiales intentaron calmarlo.

Durante unos segundos Reiner observó al profesor que se abrazaba con las personas en su alrededor celebrando, Annie estaba abrazada por Armin quien limpiaba sus lágrimas sin dejar de reír recibiendo besos, la ira lo invadió y usando toda su fuerza golpeó a un guardia tirándolo al piso y sacándose de encima al otro.

-¡VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE...!-.

Antes de que saltara sobre el médico, quien se volteó al igual que todos los presentes, un guardia disparó contra él con un arma de voltaje, Reiner se retorció en el suelo ante la descarga, inmediatamente los dos guardias lo tomaron por los brazos arrastrándolo.

-¡ME VENGARÉ!, ¡SALDRÉ Y LOS ASESINARÉ UNO A UNO MAL NACIDOS!-. Gritaba Reiner sin poder moverse del todo por la anterior descarga.

-Por favor, sáquenlo de aquí-. Ordenó el juez molesto por la escena que montó.

Siguieron con la mirada a la enorme figura que era arrastrada fuera de la sala sin dejar de gritar y maldecir a todos.

-Moblit, gracias por todo-. Levi le estiró una mano con una sonrisa difícil de ocultar.

-Todo fue gracias a ti, a todos por guardar evidencia de lo que le sucedió a Eren-. Moblit sonrió cuando Hanjí abrazó de lado al más bajo chillando de emoción.

-Soy tan feliz Levi, Eren estará a salvo de ahora en adelante-. La Doctora zarandeó al más bajo con fuerza.

-Solo porque estoy feliz no te golpeo maldita cuatro ojos-. Se dejó hacer por la mujer que canturreaba feliz.

-Doctor Ackerman, me alegro que todo saliera bien-. Rico se acercó a los dos médicos que celebraban, más que nada su amiga.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Doctora Brzenska-. Levi empujó a su amiga para estrechar su mano.

Rico correspondió, soltó el garre de repente cuando su amiga saltó sobre ella.

-Rico, gracias por ayudar al enanín y a su chico, no cabe duda que eres la mejor amiga-. Hanjí se aferró a la Doctora que parecía estar acostumbrada a su actitud.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti Hans-. Rico le correspondió el abrazo.

-Si me disculpan-. Levi dejó al abogado que observaba a su esposa celebrar.

Avanzó entre la multitud que se dirigía a la salida, a lo lejos vio a los amigo de Eren quienes platicaban con una sonrisa, Armin abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia, se miraron sonriéndose, Armin levantó una mano saludando al profesor y todos los que estaban con él voltearon la vista, por unos momentos todos permanecieron serios, para después regalarle una sonrisa y saludos con la mano, Levi hizo lo mismo con una media sonrisa, siguió su camino hasta encontrar a los padres de Eren.

-Señores Jaeger-. Levi los interrumpió.

-Doctor Ackerman-. Grisha se volteó sonriente.

-Solo quería disculparme por ocultar todo esto, pero quiero que sepan que hicimos esto por Eren-. Grisha asintió sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Doctor Ackerman-. Carla lo abrazó con fuerza. -Cuando mi bebé despierte estará feliz de saber que todo esto terminó-.

Los doctores se miraron con un semblante triste, pues sabían perfectamente que la condición de Eren era delicada y en verdad no sabían si despertaría, ya habían pasado dos meses y seguía sin cambios.

-Eren seguro me golpeará por hacer esto-. Los tres rieron relajando el ambiente.

-Supongo lo estaré viendo como de costumbre por el hospital-. Levi asintió. -No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, pero agradezco lo que hizo por mi hijo-. Grisha le extendió la mano para despedirse.

-Haría lo que fuera por él, Doctor Jaeger-. Levi correspondió.

-Eso me quedo claro-.

Los Jaeger se despidieron dejando al doctor, Levi se despidió de Hanjí y Moblit, Erwin también se despidió diciendo que no tenía que volver a la universidad, que él trabajo podía esperar, una a una las personas fueron abandonando el edificio, Levi estaba sentado en las escaleras exteriores disfrutando del cálido sol y la brisa que combinaban perfectamente.

Colocó sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas sintiéndose en paz, el ruido de la ciudad, de las demás personas a su alrededor lo reconfortaban, lo observaba todo con otro semblante, a pesar de saber que Eren seguía en el hospital ya no todo se veía gris, Reiner los dejaría en paz, aunque le gustaría que hubiera sufrido en mayor nivel, por lo menos está tras las rejas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando observó a una persona sentarse junto a él.

-¿Cómo has estado Levi?-. El Doctor se volteó medió sonriente.

-Podría estar mejor-. Regresó la vista a la plazoleta principal.

-Ton père envoie ses salutations*(1)-. Levi soltó una risa entre dientes.

-Tu me manques aussi, papa*(2)-.

-Deberías visitarnos más a menudo Levi-. Colocó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Eh estado ocupado-. Confesó.

-Lo noté, hijo, sabes que Darius y yo te extrañamos y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-. El mayor sonrió.

-Gracias por sentenciar a ese mal nacido-. Pixis sonrió.

-No dejaría que se saliera con la suya, aunque su padre intentó sobornarnos-.

-Lo imaginé-.

-Hijo, espero ese novio tuyo salga adelante-. Levi soltó un suspiro triste. -Cuando despierte no olvides traerlo a un día de estos-. Pixis frotó su espalda reconfortándolo.

-Lo haré papá-. Le dedico una sonrisa triste observando como el mayor se levantaba.

-Prends bien soin de toi s'il te plait*(3)-.

-Au revoir père*(4)-. Volvió a quedar en silencio sin dejar de sonreír.

El haber cuidado de él en su infancia hizo que ambos se convirtieran en sus figuras paternas, la pareja de hombres se encariñó tanto con el niño revoltoso que de cierto modo decidieron adoptarlo, aunque ellos no querían que él se involucrase en las pandillas, tuvieron que dejarlo para no levantar sospechas, por eso cuando Levi mostró interés por la medicina no dudaron en ayudarlo para que dejara sus trabajos eh hiciera algo mejor.

Ahora era más que obvio que para todas las amistades cercanas Levi era considerado como el hijo pródigo de esa pareja.

Los días seguían pasando y Eren no despertaba, el trabajo en la universidad sobrepasaba los tiempos de Levi, haciéndole casi imposible ir todos los días como antes lo hacía, aunque intentaba adelantar todo lo posibles sentía que el papeleo no acababa.

-Estoy harto, ¿Lo sabes?-. Levi colocó una mano sobre la contraria. -No he querido descuidarte, es solo que no podía venir, el trabajo me está matando-. Levantó la mano depositando un beso. -Ya casi son cuatro meses desde que me dejaste, pero no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver tus manipuladores ojos-. Se rió apretando su fría mano. –Eren, vuelve por favor-. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

Ya no lloraba cada que veía al castaño, por el contrario, trataba de contarle anécdotas sobre lo que hacían sus torpes amigos en clases, o sobre los trabajos que llegaban a su oficina, cualquier cosa que despejara su mente de su tristeza.

A pesar de ir regularmente al hospital donde trabaja su suegro, no lograban coincidir en los turnos de visita, uno llega y el otro se iba o viceversa, no hasta ese día.

-Doctor Ackerman-. Levi soltó bruscamente la mano de Eren al ser llamado.

-Doctor Jaeger, es un placer verlo-. Levi se levantó para saludar.

-Lo mismo digo-. Correspondió el saludo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba junto a la cama de Eren, se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos escuchando los monitores que mostraban los signos vitales del chico.

-Tengo entendido que comenzó a salir con mi hijo por mi culpa-. Levi se tensó un poco.

-Algo así-. Bajó la vista un tanto apenado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-. Grisha lo miró curioso.

-Digamos que por culpa de mi residencia generé un poco de rencor-. Soltó un suspiro, pensó que obtendría un regaño pero todo lo contrario a eso, Grisha se rio.

-¿Comenzó a salir con mi hijo para desquitarse conmigo por su residencia?"-.

-¿Qué?, no, nada de eso, pensaba en desquitarme con las calificaciones de Eren-. Ambos miraron al chico que dormía. -Pensé que si él no tenía notas Perfectas te avergonzarías de él-.

-Tal vez mi antiguo yo lo habría hecho-. Confesó suspirando.

-Ciento lástima por todos aquellos residentes que estén bajo su cargo-. Ahora los dos rieron relajando el ambiente.

-No soy tan duro-. Levi lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio?, usted me dio tres guardias seguidas y me castigó con informes-.

-Oh, no es para tanto-. Levi chascó la lengua rodando los ojos.

-Me desmayé por no haber comido ni dormido y me colocó de guardia dos días más-. Levi frunció más el ceño ante la risa del médico.

-Era el nuevo jefe de piso, debía ser un poco duro-.

-¡Un poco!-. Levi levantó la voz.

-Necesitaba probar que nadie podía desobedecer, pero te hice pasar por varias áreas, hasta qué descubriste cuál era tu pasión-.

-Supongo que sí, aunque mis días en pediatría fueron el infierno mismo, la tranquilidad de la morgue me lo dio todo-. Levi sonrió de lado.

-¿Entonces por eso decidió salir con mi hijo?-. Levi negó con la cabeza.

-Era demasiado persistente, intenté reprobarlo muchas veces sin éxito, un día queriendo alejarse de Braun, se excusó diciendo que debía hacer trabajos en mi oficina, desde ese día nos volvimos muy unidos, comenzó como una convivencia insoportable hasta que solo pasó-. Sentía sus mejillas arder de confesarle eso a su prácticamente suegro.

-Eren comentó una vez, que un profesor los puso a reconocer órganos en un cuerpo, por como él lo describió deduje que estaba en avanzado grado de descomposición, después, ese mismo profesor comió frente a él su alimento favorito, pensé que no volvería a comer después de que limpió el vómito de sus compañeros, ahora me imagino quien fue ese profesor-. Levi no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

-Eren tiene un problema con la comida chatarra-. Los dos médicos rieron.

-Las hamburguesas-. Dijeron al unísono riéndose aún más.

-A pesar de todo lo qué pasó, estoy feliz-. Levi miró al médico sorprendido. -Sé que estuvo en buenas manos y rodeado de amor en todo momento, aún es raro que él esté en una relación contigo pero, no soy quien para interferir en su vida-. Grisha palmeó un hombro relajando al médico.

-Supongo que gracias-.

-Solo recuerde esto Doctor Ackerman, ambos somos médicos y sé varias formas de hacerlo sufrir y romperle varios huesos si llega a lastimarlo cuando él despierte-. Levi asintió varias veces con los labios apretados sin saber que contestar.

-Pa... pi-. Un murmullo apenas audible los hizo girarse.

-¿Eren?-. Los dos adultos se colocaron a los costados de la camilla.

-Eren, hijo, ¿Puedes escucharme?-.

-Papi-. Volvió a quejarse el castaño.

-Aquí estoy Eren-. Los dos médicos hablaron preocupados.

Grisha y Levi se miraron después de hablar al mismo tiempo, el Doctor Jaeger frunció el ceño apretando los labios y el Doctor Ackerman sólo sonrió con los dientes apretados un tanto apenado.

-Papi, tengo sed- Eren se removió sobre la cama, entreabrió un poco los ojos observando a Levi quien tenía una enorme sonrisa y un par de lágrimas que caían por su mejilla. -Papi, ¿Por qué me pesa el cuerpo?- Eren miró a Levi quien limpiaba sus lágrimas riendo, giró un poco la cabeza al percibir otra silueta de reojo. -¿Grisha?-.

Una risa más fuerte resonó en toda la habitación por parte de Levi cuando escuchó que el menor llamó por su nombre a su padre, Grisha puso los ojos en blanco dándole una mirada de advertencia a Levi.

-Iré por las enfermeras-. Se apartó un poco para salir en su búsqueda, antes de irse besó la mano de Eren. -Me alegra que estés de vuelta cariño-.

Varias enfermeras y médicos entraron corriendo ante el llamado, comenzaron a tomar sus signos vitales, haciéndole preguntas para observar cómo se encontraba su estado mental, Grisha dejó que todos hicieran su trabajo observando desde una esquina a su hijo, quien miraba a todos sin entender.

Levi quería empujar a todos lejos de él y lanzarse a sus brazos, se mantenía en la entrada de la habitación sin poder evitar su sonrisa, aún se reía entre dientes por la forma en que Eren lo llamó frente a su propio padre, sin perder el tiempo sacó su teléfono y mandó varios mensajes con lo mismo escrito.

" _Despertó"_

En menos de dos horas el hospital estaba lleno por parte de los amigos y profesores del chico, su madre entró e hizo justo lo que Levi deseaba hacer, empujó de golpe a todos y abrazó a Eren hasta el punto de ponerle la cara roja, Grisha intentó separar a la mujer, en cambio recibió un manotazo de advertencia, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante ese acto.

Las revisiones previas a su reintegración de conciencia salieron bien, era notorio que estaba más delgado, no podría ingerir comida sólida en los próximos días hasta que su estómago se volviera a acostumbrar, era divertido para Levi verlo berrear y hacer berrinche pidiendo una hamburguesa como si acabase de despertar de una siesta, intentó hacerle pucheros pero por primera vez Levi no cedió, tampoco podía caminar bien, tanto tiempo con las piernas en una posición los músculos necesitarían trabajo y terapia de rehabilitación.

Cuando él preguntó qué hacía en el hospital le comentaron el incidente que sufrió, Eren creía que volvió a alcoholizarse y terminó en el hospital por eso, su memoria hizo clic y comenzó a entrar en pánico recordando a Bertolt, Levi intentó calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ya se había hecho cargo, Eren estaba llorando escuchando todo lo que le sucedió, llevaba cuatro meses en coma, Bertolt murió, Levi recibió una golpiza para obtener la confesión de Reiner, fueron a juicio y ahora ese bastardo está tras las rejas no sólo por lo que le hizo a él, con Reiner tras las rejas muchos comenzaron a hablar sobre todas las atrocidades que hizo, tanto fue el escándalo que el padre de Reiner tuvo que huir del país.

Eren tenía sus manos en su boca sin dar crédito a todo, miró a sus padres y ellos asintieron felices de saber que estaba con bien, tenía tanto miedo de que supieran todo lo que vivió, pues no quería ser juzgado y lo que obtuvo fue comprensión.

Cuando por fin dejaron entrar a sus visitas Hanjí entró abalanzándose sobre él abrazándolo.

-Eren, mi pequeño Eren, estoy tan feliz de verte despierto-. La mujer lo zarandeaba feliz.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte Hanjí, pero, ¿Me dejarías respirar?-. Trató de zafarse del fuerte agarre.

-Esperare con ansias a que vuelvas a la universidad, serás mi alumno consentido, pero no le digas a nadie-.

-¿Puedes alejarte lo suficiente de él?-. Levi se cruzó de brazos mirando a la Doctora que aún sostenía a Eren.

-No lo haré, lo extrañe demasiado, además, cuando salga de aquí no me lo prestarás-.

Levi frunció el ceño sonrojándose levemente por que los padres de Eren seguían en la habitación riéndose de la actitud de la Doctora.

-No iré a ningún lado, lo prometo-. Al escuchar a Eren la castaña lo apretó más fuerte.

-Basta cuatro ojos, ¿No tienes que volver a la universidad?-. Hanjí soltó un quejido recordando eso.

-Tú novio tiene razón-. Lloriqueo separándose de Eren. -Te veré pronto Eren, por cierto, Moblit, Erwin y Rico mandan sus saludos-.

-Salúdalos de mi parte también-.

-Claro que lo haré, estarán felices de saber que estás de vuelta-. Eren le sonrió despidiéndola con la mano.

Los padres de Eren se despidieron prometiendo que más tarde estarían con él, así tendría más espacio y confianza de estar con sus compañeros de clase.

Levi se quedó recargado en la pared observando como entraban los amigos del castaño, Armin fue el primero en saltar a sus brazos.

-Maldita sea Eren, estaba tan preocupado por ti-. Armin se limpió una lágrima golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

-Lamento hacer que se preocuparan-.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-. Connie intentó hacerse el ofendido.

-No quería que me vieran con lástima-. Bajo la vista ante la mirada de todos.

-Eren, jamás te veríamos así, no es justo que pasaras por eso tu solo-. Marco palmeó su hombro sonriéndole feliz de verlo bien.

-No estuve solo-. Eren sonrió mirando a su profesor.

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, valla compañía-. Marco le dio un golpe con el brazo a Connie ante la mala broma.

-¿Y tú que pequeño pony?, ¿Buscaste a alguien a quien molestar en mi ausencia?-. Eren volteó a ver a Jean quien seguía en silencio junto a él.

-Idiota-. Sin explicación Jean lo abrazó.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos ante el gesto, Levi soltó un gruñido al ver la escena, hasta Eren se congeló, no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa muestra de afecto, los anteriores abrazos no fueron extraños ya que las personas que se los dieron eran afectuosas, pero tener a Jean pegado a él era algo nuevo.

-Jean, ¿Estás bien?-. Eren trató de apartarlo pero este solo se aferró más.

-Lo siento-. Eren lo escuchó respirar pesado para evitar llorar.

-¿Por qué?, nada de esto es tu culpa-. Eren sintió a Jean negar varias veces.

-Por ser un idiota, lamento forzarte y burlarme de ti, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y solo fui estúpido-. Eren se rio ante la disculpa ganándose un golpe en la espalda.

-No importa, yo no quise decirles, sólo estabas siendo tú-. Todos los demás se rieron ante su comentario, inclusive Jean.

Se separó de Eren limpiando sus lágrimas mostrándole el dedo del corazón, sus amigos estuvieron un rato poniéndolo al tanto de lo que sucedió en la escuela durante su ausencia, estaban felices de saber que pronto continuaría con ellos, terminaron por despedirse prometiendo visitarlo y ayudarle en lo que necesitara, apreció tanto las amistades que tenía, se sentía un tonto por pensar que estaba solo, cuando todos ellos harían lo que fuera por él.

-Que confianzudo es tu amigo equino-. Eren ser río observando a Levi acercarse.

-Supongo que en verdad se sentía mal-. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentarse junto a él.

-Si sigue así tendrá que estudiar mucho para pasar mis materias-. Eren sonrió tomando una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Te eché tanto de menos-. Levi correspondió el acto mirándolo fijamente.

-Lamento preocuparte-.

Ambos se fundieron en una abrazo frotando sus mejillas, se separaron para juntar sus frentes mirándose con necesidad, Levi acarició su labio con su pulgar acercándose hasta besarlo con ternura, lo extrañaba tanto que no había palabras que expresaran ese sentimiento.

-No dejaré que algo malo te vuelva a pasar-. Levi besó su frente.

-Estaremos bien, Todo estará bien ahora-.

Cualquiera que mirase la escena podría asegurar que el sentimiento era palpable.

-Eren escúchame bien-. Tomó su cara con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente. -Te amo, ¿Escuchaste?, mocoso, te amo-.

Eren asintió varias veces sin poder evitar una sonrisa enorme, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo más para besarlo.

-Yo también te amo Levi-. Lo dijo contra sus labios.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazándose y mimándose sin importarles si alguna enfermara o médico entraba a revisarlo, ambos se encontraban en una burbuja que nadie podía romper.

-Levi-. Eren lo miró con devoción.

-¿Qué necesitas?-. Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Una hamburguesa-. El médico rodó los ojos soltando un bufido. -Por favor Levi, muero de hambre-.

-No puedes comer eso, además acabas de comer-.

-Me dieron un maldito Ensure*, eso no es alimento-. Hizo pucheros.

-Eren no pongas esa cara, tu estómago no soportará sólidos hasta después de un mes, debes tomar suplementos hasta que eso ocurra-. Le regañó ante su lloriqueo.

-Una pequeña, anda, por favor-. Exageró en sus expresiones.

-Eren, ya dije que no-. Se río negando con la cabeza al escuchar un gemido de inconformidad.

La recuperación llevó su tiempo, Eren estaba harto de la comida líquida, permaneció otro mes en el hospital utilizando una silla de ruedas para desplazarse, durante sus sesiones de rehabilitación ponía todo su empeño en mejorar la fuerza de sus músculos para volver a caminar lo más pronto posible, deseaba incorporarse a la universidad, quería dar todo de sí para volver a estar en el mismo grado que sus amigos.

No había día en el que Levi no estuviera a su lado dándole fuerza cuando la desesperación lo abrumaba, sabía que juntos podrían salir adelante.

-¡Joder sí!-. Gritó con emoción. -Es lo más bueno que he comido-.

-Eren, cariño, podrías no hablar con la boca llena-. Levi lo regañó.

-Oblígame-. Dio otra mordida a la hamburguesa que tenía en su mano abriendo la boca enseñándole la comida masticada.

-Eres un sucio-. Le volteó la vista riendo de su actitud infantil.

Valla que había recuperado a su mocoso.

…

 **N/T):** Antes que se me olvide, las traducciones:

 **1-** Tu padre manda sus saludos.

 **2-** Yo también te extraño papá.

 **3-** Cuídate bien por favor, hijo.

 **4-** Adiós padre.

 **Enserue:** Es un alimento completo y balanceado, contribuye a tu nutrición diaria, dándote fuerza y vitalidad.Ayuda a estabilizar y recuperar la masa muscular, y junto con el ejercicio puede contribuir a aumentarla.

Ahora sí, **CHICOS!,** estoy muy **triste y feliz**!, solo queda un capítulo más y ya, para ser sincera no creí esta historia tuviera 19 capítulos, yo en verdad esperaba solo 10, tampoco creí tuviera tanta aceptación, siento que un **gracias** no alcanza para todos.

Los veo en el último cap la próxima semana.

-Que el universo este contigo.

 **-B.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de **Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

 **N/T): PERDÓN,** Antes que nada, perdón por **no actualizar** el martes que debía, tengo buenas razones **, el lunes 24** fue mi **cumpleaños** , porque maldita vida adulta tuve que trabajar, soy supervisora en donde trabajo y ni por mi cumpleaños me darían el día (No pude editar ni corregir la historia **), el martes** (Día en que "Celebraría" mi cumple), a mi madre se le muere una de sus mascotas que más quería, entonces estuve con ella consolándola (Tampoco corregí), miércoles apenas pude corregir todo y bueno, aquí estoy, intentando compensarlos.

Dejando mi drama.

Esta historia la empecé en **Fanfiction** (plataforma que prefiero), pero pude subirla a **Wattpad** y unos cuantos me apoyan por esa plataforma, como sea, con todos les estoy felizmente agradecida.

…

 **-El amor no tiene cura, pero es la única medicina para todos los males.**

 **-Leon Tolstoi.**

…

Después de una larga recuperación Eren pudo regresar a la universidad, sabía que estaba atrasado en comparación con sus amigos pero eso no le importaba, durante los veranos adelantaría lo necesario para volver a estar con ellos. 

-Te irá bien Sasha, no es tan difícil como parece-. Eren caminaba junto a su amiga que recién se incorporaba al campus.

-Eso lo dices porque eres bueno en todo esto-. La chica se encogió de

hombros.

-No es verdad, si te gusta no será pesado, además te ayudaré en lo que necesites y mis amigos también-. La animó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?-.

-En la feria de nuevo ingreso, Armin y Annie son los representantes del club de lectura, así que están en su estante buscando nuevos miembros, Connie y Jean están en el club de comedia, no me preguntes cómo es que eso existe y que hacen ahí, pero los veremos a todos en el estante de Armin-. Sasha solo asintió y siguió a Eren.

Le había dado un recorrido por el área de medicina donde compartirán la mayoría del tiempo, Sasha sabía de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y ver a Eren tranquilo mostrándosela la hizo sonreír, había avanzado bastante desde aquella primera vez que lo vio.

-Hasta que llegas, creí que no vendrías-. Jean lo saludó son esa sonrisa burlona.

-Estaba mostrándole el campus a Shasha-. Señaló a la chica junto a él. -Por cierto, ellos son Jean, le puedes decir pony, ya sabes por la cara de caballo-. Jean le mostró el dedo del corazón. -Él es...-.

-Soy Connie-. Se acercó rápidamente estirándole una mano, Eren lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Si bueno él es Connie, ellos son Armin y Annie-. Señaló a los dos rubios que saludaron detrás de su estante. -¿Dónde está Marco?-.

-Está en la sección de deportes, quiere practicar natación este año-. Armin le sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que lo conocerás después-. Se giró para mirarla. -Connie deja de asustarla, aléjate un poco-. Eren puso sus brazos en jarras al ver a su amigo muy pegado a la chica que sólo reía ante su actitud.

-Tú amigo es divertido-. Sasha se rio ante las bromas de Connie.

-Lo vez, ella cree que soy gracioso-. Se acercó para susurrarle a Eren.

-Connie, ser gracioso es para disfrazar lo feo-. Eren se rio y Connie lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oigan, ¿Podemos ir a comer alg?o-. Sasha miró a todos tocándose el abdomen.

-Apoyo eso-. Annie miró a Armin con un puchero. -Llevamos varias horas aquí, a nadie le molestará si nos vamos unos momentos-.

-Está bien-. Suspiró su novio con una sonrisa. -Para ser sinceros muero de hambre-.

-Bien chicos, pueden adelantarse, yo, ya saben, tengo otras cosas-.

-Ya sabemos a dónde vas Eren-. El castaño le frunció el ceño a Jean, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Eso no te incumbe-. Intentó disimular su sonrojo.

-Me saludas al Doctor Ackerman-. Todos se giraron a ver a Sasha quien sonreía. -¿Qué?, ¿Dije algo malo?-.

-No lo hiciste, solo, como sea, los veo después-. Eren se marchó sintiendo la cara roja escuchando más risas de sus amigos.

Caminó tranquilo por el campus viendo las caras de los nuevos, eran muy obvias al observar con admiración cada rincón de la universidad, se rio para sí, imaginándose como debió haberse visto, siguió por los pasillos del área de medicina que conocía bien, hasta llegar a las puertas de esa oficina, entró sin tocar.

-¿Levi?-. Llamó al no encontrar a nadie. -¿Estás aquí?-. Avanzó hasta el área donde tenía el biombo para cambiarse.

Supuso que tenía un caso en el sótano, por lo que decidió esperarlo en la oficina para cuando él regresara.

…

-Tienes un nuevo caso, el cuerpo ya fue colocado en la morgue del sótano para cuando gustes empezar-. Erwin le extendió un sobre con la información que necesitaba.

-Supongo que iré de una vez, quiero terminar temprano-. Tomó el sobre colocándoselo bajo el brazo.

-Recuerda mandármelo en cuanto termines, el nuevo Decano Zackly quiere estar al tanto de los informes que se pasan a la policía-. Levi sonrió para sí.

-Sin problema-. Caminó hacia su biombo para cambiarse.

-La administración está siendo un caos con los nuevos cambios, después de que el Decano Braun se fuera del país, la universidad pasó un mal rato-.

-Ese maldito cobarde no pudo afrontar sus errores, es lo mejor, un mundo sin los Braun-. Levi salió con su pijama quirúrgica y su bata encaminando a la salida.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-. Lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, solo estoy feliz de que Eren este bien y no tenga nada que ver con esa familia nunca más-.

-Me alegra que tú también estés bien Levi, en serio que sí y salúdame a Eren cuando lo veas- Le comentó Erwin antes de que saliera el más bajo de su oficina, Levi le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y se marchó.

Todo estaba más tranquilo, por fin sentía que Eren no corría ningún peligro, estaban juntos, la relación iba bien, el padre de Eren estaba enterado y apoyaba la relación, no podía pedir más, ese castaño llegó a su vida para voltearla de cabeza.

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo que ya conocía a la perfección, descendió las escaleras y entró a la sala fría, miró el sobre por encima y leyó 2A, dejó el sobre sobre una mesa y caminó hacia el casillero que marcaba. Acercó una mesa de trabajo y lo abrió, miró fijamente el cuerpo y sonrió apretando los labios. Lo pasó a la mesa llevándolo al centro de la sala.

-No eras el único con contactos hijo de perra-. Su tono era frío y tranquilo. -Creíste que no tomaría acciones ¿Verdad?-. Se empezó a colocar su equipo rodeando y mirando ese cuerpo gris y frío. -No puedo creer que terminaras en mi mesa, pero supongo que son las vueltas de la vida, sabes, yo viví en las calles mucho tiempo, trabajé con y para gente no muy agradable, se podría decir que tenía contactos pero de otra rama-. Se acercó al oído del cuerpo y le susurró. -Si pudiera, te destrozaría y tiraría tu cuerpo a los perros-. Se levantó con una sonrisa y tomó sus instrumentos. -Pero para tu suerte soy un profesional-. Sonrió ampliamente y encendió su grabadora. -Doy inicio a la necropsia, son 11:35 am, cuerpo en rigor mortis, hombre adulto entre los 20 y 24 años, 1.80 cm de estatura, su cuerpo presenta catorce laceraciones provocadas por arma blanca de alcance corto, órganos internos dañados, colon reventado, la zona rectal presenta un abuso significativo, presenta cinco costillas rotas y perforaciones varias en los pulmones, su muerte fue violenta y dolorosa-. El pelinegro terminó el trabajo con el cuerpo qué examinaba y lo devuelve a su casillero. -Reiner te metiste con los hombres equivocados y tocaste lo que más amo, no tengo remordimiento alguno de tu muerte-. Dicho eso cerró el contenedor, rellenó algunos datos de los papeles que venían en el sobre y regresó a su oficina.

Al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar a su chico apuesto sentado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo te fue?-. le sonreía el castaño estirando una mano para atraerlo a él.

-Digamos que... hoy amé más mi trabajo...- se colocó frente al ojiverde y este envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas. -Oi mocoso... sabes que no podemos correr riesgos, el cejotas no me prohibió estar contigo, pero cero muestras de cariño en el campus-. Eren lo miró haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojos tristes. -Basta...Eren eso es trampa-. El joven exageró aún más sus pucheros. -Aaaah! Mocoso controlador-. Eren soltó una carcajada se sentía plenamente feliz con ese hombre y ya sabía su debilidad, él mismo.

-Sabes que te amo demasiado Levi-. Colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del mayor y le dio un tierno beso. -No sé qué haría sin ti-. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

-No más de lo que yo te amo-. Dijo el mayor contra los labios de castaño.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Ladeó su cara al verlo separarse de él y caminar hacia la salida.

-Voy a cerrar la puerta, no quiero que el cejotas nos encuentre-. Eren le sonrió, Levi colocó el seguro y regresó frente al castaño. -Entonces, ¿En que estábamos?-. Lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo más a él.

-No lo sé, pero si me besas tal vez lo recuerde-. Levi le sonrió ante su mirada juguetona.

Se besaron con delicadeza, rozando los labios, provocándose uno al otro, Eren volvió a enredar sus piernas a la cintura del mayor apresándolo junto a él, Levi deslizó sus manos dentro de su playera acariciando la piel, con un movimiento rápido atrapó uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gemir, aprovechando el movimiento profundizó el beso, mordió y succionó sus labios sintiendo bajo su tacto como se estremecía Eren buscando más contacto, se separó de sus labios bajando por su cuello mordiendo a su paso.

-Te tienes que mantener en silencio, si alguien nos escucha puede ser el final de los dos en esta escuela, ¿Ok?-. Lamió el camino de regreso de su clavícula a sus labios.

Eren asintió varias veces volviendo a besar sus labios con desesperación, pues estar así con Levi era prácticamente un lujo, después de su larga recuperación su profesor se hizo la promesa de no estar completamente con él, hasta que su cuerpo volviera a la condición necesarios, Eren ya le había dicho que se sentía perfectamente bien y muy pocas veces lograba convencerlo.

Se dejó llevar por las caricias que le daban debajo de su ropa, mordiéndose los labios cada que Levi jugueteaba con sus pezones y lamía su cuello, levantó los brazos para que pudiera quitarle la prenda con más facilidad, no se quedó atrás, entre besos Comenzó a quitarle su bata y la pijama quirúrgica que llevaba.

-Hueles a formol*-. Levi se rio contra los labios de Eren al escucharlo. -Eso es muy sexy-. Rio con más ganas dándole un golpecito de advertencia en el muslo.

Mientras Levi besaba su pecho bajando con tortuosa lentitud, desabrochaba los pantalones del castaño que solo se removía evitando gemir con fuerza, dejó que Eren terminara por quitárselos en lo que con cuidado se deshacía de su calzado, sin mayor esfuerzo jaló el pantalón que tenía dejándolo desnudo.

Se arrodilló sin dejar de sonreírle y colocó las piernas de su estudiante sobre sus hombros, las acarició hasta llegar a sus muslos, masajeándolos repartiendo besos húmedos en ellos. Eren se llevó una mano a la boca evitándo gemir cuando sintió la lengua de Levi rozar sus testículos y recorrer su miembro hasta la punta.

Comenzó suave, degustándolo, su sabor dulce y fuerte, repasando cada vena y repitiendo el movimiento en donde Eren temblaba, lo llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta una y otra vez sosteniéndolo fuerte de ambos muslos para que dejara de moverse.

Eren sabía que no podía hacer ruido, se mordía los labios con fuerza apoyando ambas manos tras de él dejando caer la cabeza, un jadeo fuerte salió de su garganta cuando sintió un par de dedos abrirse paso en su interior.

-Eren, no hagas ruido o te voy a castigar-. Le regañó.

-Lo sie, siento, ¡Ngh!, Papi-. Levi se le quedó mirando unos segundos con su miembro en la boca. -Levi, quiero decir, lo siento, Levi-. Llevó ambas manos tapando su rostro de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decirle.

Levi se apartó con cuidado de él, retiró sus piernas de sus hombros, se limpió con la boca con el pulgar mirándolo con una ceja levantada, se acercó a él entre sus piernas tomándolo de su cintura.

-Creí que solo me decías así para molestarme-. Evitó reírse.

-Fue un accidente, lo siento-. Lo miró entre los dedos de su mano, aún no se atrevía a quitarlas de su rostro.

Levi bajo su mano bajando un poco el pantalón de pijama que traía puesto, no le resultó difícil ya que era elástico y podía quitarlo fácilmente, se juntó con él lo suficiente para que sus miembros duros se tocaran.

-Oi, mírame, no estoy molesto-. Con una mano las apartó de su cara.

Eren lo miró sonrojado, se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos hasta romper en risas los dos, Levi tomó sus mejillas y lo besó con intensidad, Eren colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su profesor atrayéndole más.

El profesor bajó una mano tomando su miembro posicionándolo en la entrada de su estudiante, con cuidado se fue introduciendo haciendo sisear a Eren.

-Relájate, dejará de doler en unos minutos-. Besó su nariz con cariño.

Eren se aferró a él escondiendo la cara en su cuello, Levi lo penetró completamente y aguardó unos segundos hasta que dejara de estar tan tenso.

-Por favor, sigue-. Suplicó mordiendo su hombro.

Como lo ordenó, Levi obedeció, las estocadas fueron lentas evitando dañarlo, Eren aflojó su agarre dándole más libertar de movimiento, gemía lo más bajo posible para evitar delatarlos.

-Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura-. Le ordenó Levi.

Eren lo hizo y ahogó un grito cuando fue levantado, se aferró a Levi sin poder evitarlo mientras rodeaban el escritorio, lo cargó hasta llegar a su silla y se dejó caer con el castaño sobre él, este gimió con fuerza al sentir la estocada profunda cuando cayó sentado.

-Se buen niño y muévete para tu papi-. Eren se quedó quieto mirándolo esperando alguna burla, pero lo único que vio fue una mirada llena de deseo.

Comenzó a mover la cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás ayudado de Levi, quien lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura, en esa posición lo sentía en lo más profundo de él, aunque quisiera ya no podía evitar gemir, ver a Levi mordiéndose el labios observándolo aumentó su lívido, colocó los antebrazos en el escritorio y comenzó a ondular las caderas en círculos arqueando la espalda, se sonrió para sí cuando lo escuchó gruñir de gusto.

-Mierda, Eren, eres hermoso-. Le dijo deslizando una mano desde su cadera hasta su pecho con lentitud.

Regresó su mano por el mismo camino colocándola en el miembro de Eren, ayudado por sus movimientos comenzó a masturbarlo, ya no les importaba si alguien llegaba a escucharlos, ambos disfrutaban descaradamente de sus roces.

-¿Te gusta papi?-. Eren lo miró con la cara sonrojada y los labios húmedos por la saliva sin dejar de moverse.

-Joder Eren-. Gruñó al ver su cara fingiendo inocencia, con la mano que tenía libre golpeó su nalga. -Eres delicioso-.

Eren se relamió los labios y aumentó sus movimientos haciendo que Levi pusiera los ojos en blanco dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Levi, olvidé darte los informes de...- La pareja regresó en si al escuchar la puerta queriendo ser abierta. -¿Levi?-.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, Eren cerró los ojos esperando ser lanzado al suelo como la ocasión en la que se estaban besando, ese golpe jamás llegó, volvió a ser levantado y terminó recostado en el escritorio.

-¡¿Qué quieres Smith?!-. Le gritó acomodando una pierna de Eren sobre su hombro.

-Levi, déjame pasar es importante-. La puerta volvió a intentar ser abierta.

-Lárgate Cejotas, vuelve después-. Terminado lo dicho y aprovechando que Eren estaba distraído dio una estocada penetrándolo con fuerza.

Sin poder contenerse Eren gimió con fuerza, Levi repitió el movimiento varías veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, haciendo que su estudiante gimiera cada vez más alto con la vista perdida y la boca entreabierta.

-¡Mierda Levi!, Ya habíamos hablado de esto-. Escuchó a Erwin furioso tras la puerta pero eso no le importó.

-Vamos cariño, gime más fuerte para papi-. Mordió la pierna que tenía sobre su hombro aumentando la velocidad.

Eren estaba en la gloria, de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, podía asegurar que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, se retorció y gimió tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitió.

-Papi, no pares, más, más rápido-. Intentaba encontrar su voz para rogarle.

Levi estaba seguro que Erwin se había marchado después de eso, sabría que tendría una reprimenda cuando lo viera pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba, amaba tener a su novio bajo su merced rogándole por más.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello apartándolo de su cara sin dejar de penetrar a Eren, jadeaba con fuerza abrazando la pierna que tenía sobre él, no queriendo aguantar más balbuceo unas cuantas malas palabras y terminó con un gruñido de satisfacción, bajó la pierna de su hombro y se reclinó para besar a Eren.

-No lo retengas, termina, hazlo por tu papi-. Levi comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez besando su cuello.

Entregándose a las sensaciones de su cuerpo terminó con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ambos se quedaron respirando agitadamente, después de un rato regulando sus respiraciones se incorporaron con cuidado. Terminaron de alistarse con un poco de vergüenza, más que nada por seguir con el juego de llamar y ser llamado "papi".

-Oye, ven, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-. Levi lo detuvo de un brazo antes de que saliera corriendo como cenicienta.

-Si el director vuelve a venir y nos vuelve a encontrar, nos irá muy mal-. Se rio ante el puchero que Levi le hacía.

-No me importa, estuve mucho tiempo sin estar contigo y ese rubio tonto no va a detenerme-. Lo jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Entonces no me dejaras ir?-.

-Jamás-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que siempre tendré buenas notas contigo?-. Levi le sonrió de lado.

-Tendrás que ganarte mi aprobación-.

-Mmmh, ¿Notas aprobatorias con el Doctor Ackerman?, seré la envidia del campus-.

-Ya lo veremos mocoso, ya lo veremos-. Se besaron con cariño sintiéndose plenamente amados.

La universidad siempre era una experiencia única en la vida y valla que había algunos que sabían cómo disfrutarla.

…

 **N/T): MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS!, LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTO.**

 **Formol:** Líquido de olor fuerte y con propiedades desinfectantes, que se emplea en la conservación de cuerpos orgánicos muertos para impedir su descomposición.

Después de aclarar eso, ahora sí, si me llegaste a dejar **un Review** en esta historia **no importa** cuando lo hiciste con el simple hecho de saber **tu nombre y usuario** , sigue leyendo.

Yo se Hermano **Alex** que me estás leyendo, que te puedo decir hermano!, eres la onda!

 **Frozen Marsdess** : Hermana, hermana, hermana, que te puedo decir!, TODOS tus comentarios, aquí y por WHATS! Uff!, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa!, saber que disfrutabas con cada capítulo me hacía feliz! Al igual que Cristhy me emocionaba que avisaran en los grupos cuando yo actualizaba y más cuando recomendabas mi historia, creo que un gracias no alcanza!, Eres la mejor, la neta!

 **Cristhy** : no sé, más bien no recuerdo si se me tu usuario aquí en FF, pero igual agradezco todo tu apoyo desde los grupos de Whats, saber que se alegraban cuando actualizaba me hacía muy feliz.

 **Brendamegumi83:** Así me apareces en Whats así que así te puse, sé que dijiste que no eras de muchas palabras, pero tomarte el tiempo de preguntar por mi y mandarme un MP con todo tu cariño y apoyo fue más que suficiente, espero te gustara toda la historia.

 **Arel Hiddleswort** : Espero siguieras leyendo todo desde tu primer comentario!, si es asi dime que tal te parecio todo!

 **RoseJaeger** : Sé que al principio, antes de la tragedia que le sucedió a Eren te gustaba la historia, me pregunto muuuuuuy en el fondo si en verdad la dejaste de leer por que no te gustan esos temas, sé que fue fuerte y nada agradable, y respeto plenamente el que me dijeras que no te sentías cómoda, pero igual, ¿Seguiste leyendo?, aunque sea como fantasma, no lo sé, espero que sí.

 **Valeskithalejandra** **:** Que te puedo decir!, fuiste de las primeras en dejarme tus bellos comentarios llenos de apoyo!, siempre te estaré agradecida, porque por esas palabras de apoyo seguí escribiendo a pesar que por un tiempo (al comienzo de la historia), me desanimaba pensando que nadie leería mi historia. **Soy tu fan!**

 **Rttfj** **:** Tu emoción se contagia!, hahaha es lo único que puedo decir! Espero te gustara como terminó todo!.

 **Eliette G Gibson:** Me alegra que te animaras a dejar un comentario, se que muchas no lo hacen por no saber qué decir, pero en verdad me gustaba leer tu emoción con cada capítulo que subía!.

 **YumeNoDream** **:** Para mi es fue un placer entretenerte un rato con cada capítulo!, gracias por decirme lo que te gustaba de la historia.

 **LeerenViren:** Te entiendo!, yo me leía historias completas en una noche por que me consumía la emoción y la curiosidad, y saber que logre eso contigo, pfff!, me llenó de ilusión!

 **Krisal Kirschtein** **:** Sé que dices que mi historia merece muchos Reviews (apoyo eso), hahaha, pero el saber que lo leen, lo disfrutan y lo comparten es más que suficiente!.

 **Daniela Alquicira:** Leer que esperabas cada martes por la actualización al igual que muchos, me animaba a hacerlo posible, lamento que este martes no fuera así, pero de igual forma no quería dejar incompleta la historia!, por favor dime que tal te pareció todo al final!

 **Cute-Fujoshi** **:** Genial premio doble!, (lo digo por el doble comentario), hahahaha, por lo menos logre sacarte unas risas con el capítulo del juicio, pff para que te digo que no si yo también me rei bastante, un capitulo serio y salgo yo con mis tonterías!, gracias por leerme!

 **Daiana Stephanie Garca Mori:** Cumplimos el mismo mes! Poder de junio! Ok no, hahaha, lamento no poder actualizar cuando lo prometí! Pero bueno ya terminamos y espero te gustara como finalice todo! Gracias igual por comentar!

 **A TODOS LOS DEMAS:**

SI nunca me dejaste un comentario pero lees mi historia, quiero agradecerte mi fantasmón querido!, si aun así no te animas dejar uno ya que finalizo todo esto no me molesta!, **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**

 **-Que el universo este de su lado.**

 **Los ama BLANCA.**

 **-B.**


End file.
